Over Before It Began
by Darkshadow008
Summary: When a young girl has just about lost all hope, she runs into someone who says can help her, Gemma. With that being said, it's not smooth sailing for the young woman. Having lost almost all of her family, and no job, she works at the shop to save up money and seems to find trouble. Intimidated by the crew, she keeps to herself until she learns one of them seems to watch over her...
1. Chapter 1

** Over Before It Began**

_A/N: This is my very first SOA fic, so be kind with the reviews. This is set in season 1, I own Mallory and no one else. This story is just for fun, I just started watching the show a little over a week ago. Reviews are welcome and appreciated, I love to hear input, especially with this being my first SOA fic. First chapter is just an introduction chapter it will pick up in chapter 2._

Blurb: When a young girl has just about lost all hope, she runs into someone who says can help her, Gemma. With that being said, it's not smooth sailing for the young woman. Having lost almost all of her family, and no job, she works at the shop to save up money and seems to find trouble. Intimidated by the crew, she keeps to herself until she learns one of them seems to watch over her...

Chapter 1:  
>Sitting outside of a store with just the clothes on her back, and a jar filled with maybe a few dollars in coins. An older woman with long, thinning grey hair smiled at everyone who passed by her, even those that didn't put any money into her jar.<p>

It was a bright and sunny filled day. Walking outside of the super market a younger woman, early twenties came out and slipped a five-dollar bill in the older woman's hands. "Do something useful with it." The young woman didn't have much money of her own to spare, but she did try to see the good in all people. She knew that it was the right thing to do.

The woman had long, wavy chocolate colored hair. Maybe 5'4, an average figure, she was not going to reach maximum density anytime soon, and you weren't able to see her rib bones. She had dark greens eyes, and earth toned eye makeup covering her eyelid and black mascara justifying her long eyelashes. Having a plain white t-shirt and dark denim jeans on and a pair of shoes, she wasn't overall to girlish, rather tomboy. She held on to a black hooded sweatshirt over one of her arms as she continued to walk.

As she kept walking she saw a few men to the left of her on some motorcycles, she was waiting for the crosswalk sign so she could cross the street. "How ya doin' sweet thing?" She heard one of them shout to her.

She giggled and just waved, she saw that he had crazy black curly hair, but other than that she couldn't see anything else. Seconds later the light turned green and the crosswalk indicator flashed for her to cross the street. She blew the man a kiss as she heard a couple catcalls. She shook her head and said, "Boys." While laughing to herself.

* * *

><p>Picking up a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop, the girl, Mallory was next in line when she saw a slim older woman who had dropped her wallet on the ground. "Oh? Ma'am?" Mallory said as she walked over to pick up the object and handed it to the woman.<p>

The older woman had blonde highlights and medium toned brown hair. "Oh my, thanks so much sweetie." She looked at the young woman and said, "Sit down, I will buy you a cup of coffee."

"Oh, no." Mallory tossed her hand to the side, as if waving away the thought of having a stranger pay for her drink. "Thanks though."

"No, no really honey, sit down, it's the least I can do." The woman pointed to herself and said, "I'm Gemma, nice to meet you-"

"Mallory." She smiled and took a seat, she figured this woman was not going to give up and it was just easier to let Gemma pay for the drink.

"What ya havin' honey?"

"Just a cup of coffee." Mallory smiled, "Thanks Gemma." Watching the woman go back to the counter and a minute later came back with a drink and handed it to the young brunette. "Thanks again."

Gemma sat down, asking first to make sure Mallory was okay with it. After receiving a nod, the older woman did sit down and started to talk. "Where ya from honey? I don't think I have seen you around, ya new to these parts?"

Mallory took a sip of her drink before answering. "Kind of, had to look into a house, the last of my relatives died. Well I have some on the other side of the country, but I'm not close to them." She chuckled, "Don't think they know my name, yeah, but my brother just died, didn't talk to him much."

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Gemma gasped, "Are you staying here then?"

"I'm going to try; brother's house was foreclosed. He was older than me, about 10 years, so we never really got to know each other." She explained, "Saw him maybe a handful of times, and talked to him once a year, if that." Mallory felt bad that she was explaining all of her issues to this stranger of a woman, nice woman, but still a stranger.

Gemma had a good heart; sometimes she didn't always show it. Though when she did, she really did. The women talked for over an hour, when Mallory looked at her cell phone and realized how long it's been. Not like she really had anywhere to go, but she didn't want to have Gemma hear her whole life story. Mallory tended to wear her heart on her sleeves, it was something that she really needed to work on.

"No boyfriend?" Gemma questioned, "A pretty thing like you, ya gotta have a man." She smiled.

"Nope not for a while, I went to school and just became a vet tech, gotta try to find a rinky-dink job to pay for a place and then as soon as I get on my feet, hopefully in a year or two I can work at a vet clinic." Mallory grinned.

"Well, hey, the place I was telling you about, it's also a clubhouse where a bunch of the mechanics sleep at…" Gemma started, "Just something until you get on your feet. Free of charge, trust me honey it's not the best place, but hey, it's something." Just as Mallory didn't know what to say and what not too, Gemma was more cautious of what to say, "I could use some help with calling customers and running errands and some tidying up around there."

Mallory was astonished by what she just heard, things were sounding like they would turn out just fine. "Oh my, Gemma, that's amazing!" She walked over across from the table and gave the woman a tight hug. "Are you sure?" She tugged away for a second, but Gemma pulled her closer.

"Of course honey, I'm going there now. I will show you the place first, that way you have been warned, and you can run if ya want too."

Mallory smiled and followed Gemma out of the building and to the parking lot along the back of the store. Gemma did tell her that the men there were in a motorcycle club, just a bunch of guys who loved Harley's and just cars in general.

Gemma had a good feeling about this girl, and she didn't ever warm up to people this fast, she was feeling relieved. As they got in Gemma's black Escalade they buckled up and headed for the shop. Mallory didn't want to ask about how much she would get paid, that would be rude, but she did need to know.

"I will pay you ever week." Gemma announced, "We will start with $500 a week, and then after a few weeks we will up it to, hmm like $800 a week?"

Mallory's mouth was about the touch the floor of the car. That was a lot of money a week. That sounded a little to good to be true, but she shook that thought out of her head real quickly. Maybe the shop was that busy? She shouldn't make assumptions or anything, after all she needed the money.

"Oh my God Gemma!" She nearly squealed.

Gemma lit up a smoke and smiled at the passenger, "We are always busy, we make pretty good money." Was all that she had to say. "I like you honey, and I don't warm up to people, especially women fast, but you, you and I felt just clicked.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__ I like to thanks everyone who have favorited and/or is following my story! :) I always send out messages thanking the people that do. I was on a writing spree today so I decided to post chapter 2. As always, reviews are wanted and welcomed. Chapter 3 is pretty action packed, so just a heads up!_

Chapter 2:

As they reached the TM shop, Gemma pulled her car to where she normally parked and put the car in park. "Here we are." She beamed, "Oh and the guys here are harmless, they look a little rough around the edges, but they aren't."

Mallory didn't know how to take that comment, but she shut the door and walked to the back of the car to wait for Gemma, who was grabbing her bag. Eying the two of them were a few guys sitting on their parked motorcycles.

Gemma pulled the girl closer to her, "Stick with me honey." She laughed, "C'mon I will introduce you to some of the guys."

"'Ey ma." A blonde haired man went up to Gemma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was a cutie, easy on the eyes, He had long hair that was combed back, scruffiness on her face, faded facial hair, but was growing a beard and a small mustache. "Who's this?" He asked as he looked over at Mallory. The man had to be at least six feet tall, he wore a baggy blue hoodie with a black vest over the sweatshirt, and some baggy jeans.

"Jax this is Mallory." Gemma answered before Mallory could. "She's going to stay here for a while, no family and needs to get on her feet."

Jax raised his eyebrow, "I mean, yeah, its cool. She gunna work with you too?" He looked at Mallory, "Ma must have really bonded with you, she's not usually this nice." He joked as he elbowed his mother in the ribs.

"Yeah, shut up kid." She retorted with a playful smile, "I'm going to get Clay and tell him, introduce her to the guys and find a free room for her."

Mallory smiled as Gemma walked away, she felt kind of embarrassed, she saw the men across the way, still sitting on their bikes. She felt eyes on her, she didn't know these men, but Gemma said they were good guys. Then again, she knew Gemma for what, an hour in a half?

"Sorry bout you having problems."

"Oh it's apart of life, last of my family died, a brother, I hardly knew and the rest are on the other side of country." She explained again, "I am looking to save up some money get a place and look for a job at vet clinic."

"Oh shit, no way? You a vet?" Jax seemed amused.

"Well, vet tech, so a nurse for animals I guess you could say." She smiled, "I love animals so much, so I want to try to help them." She shrugged her shoulders, she was sure that this guy was going to think that she was just some little kid straight from high school.

"How old are you?" Jax asked, as they moved slightly closer to the other guys.

"Oh, umm 24." She looked down at the ground as she replied, it was embarrassing to her to be this old and not have a real life for herself. Before she could ask how old Jax was they had reached the other guys.

She saw some tanned skinned man, with tattoos on the side of his head, and a weird haircut. He was a little shorter than Jax, maybe 5'9" he looked to be in good shape. "This is Juice." Jax introduced. Juice was wearing a plain white shirt with the same black vest that Jax had on, and dark denim pants.

Next there was an older man, pretty hefty with long, ratted looking grey hair. He looked like a grouch, he spoke before Jax could, "Bobby." He grinned.

Lastly there was a tall guy with a shaved head, tattoos on the top of his head, he looked mean! He was tall and good-looking, a little older than Jax, he had a harsh look to him, which intimidated her. "This is Happy." Jax introduced the last of the guys that were sitting outside. "There's more of us, but there inside or out right now. Guys this is Mallory." She got a nod from most of them, "Gemma is letting her stay here for a while, the girl is having a tough time."

Mallory nearly winced at Jax's statement, yeah it was true, but she didn't want people looking at her like she was pitiful.

"That's cool man." Bobby said as he got off his bike. "Mallory, huh? Mal for short?"

"Ye-yeah, either one." She responded as she stuttered.

"Where's your stuff?" Juice inquired.

"It's at my brother's place, he died a few days ago, so I was staying there for the last couple of days. The funeral was yesterday. His house is foreclosed, so I can't stay there past tomorrow."

Juice felt bad and apologized, "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, its okay. I didn't know him well." She looked up at Jax who seemed to be dozing off for a moment as he was looking off into space,

"Oh, I'm going to find a free room to show her too." He looked over at the guys for suggestions. "Anyone know of one off hand?"

"Stick her by Tig!" Bobby cackled, as did Juice and Happy.

"Ha, no Bobby, shit is a death trap." Jax looked down at the girl who did a nervous laugh, "She wouldn't make it through the night. Tig is a good guy, horny as Hell all the time, not a bad dude though."

As Jax led Mallory into the clubhouse, she turned around and waved bye to the guys that she just met. She was sure they were going to talk about her the second she was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>"Damn." Bobby said as he watched the two walk away, "She looks good, different from what we usually have here."<p>

Juice smiled and agreed. "Jeez Happy ya probably gave the girl a heart attack, your so fucking intimidating."

Happy gave a slight grin, "It is what it is." Happy was known for not being a big talker, he was a rough dude, he was whatever the group needed him to be. Usually he was there to knock some sense into people, torture even. He loved his _brothers_ and of course Gemma, he didn't feel the need to really start up conversations, he got plenty of sex from the women that visited the club, and he would kick them out pretty much right after. He was not a cozy and cuddly guy at all.

Juice looked over at Bobby with a very sly smirk. "Juicy, I don't know about that. I'm sure Gemma is going to have a sit down with everyone." Bobby was a guy, so of course he loved women, but he knew when it was appropriate to try to put moves on them and when not. Most of the other guys didn't follow his leadership in that aspect.

Speak of the devil, Gemma came out from her office with Clay, hand-in-hand. The grey haired man, was a built man, he was the leader of this ragtag crew, well the president, so he made all the calls. The man was as tough as nails when he needed to be, and if Gemma told him not to be with certain situations, depending on what they were, he usually would obey.

"Gemma tells me we have a visitor." He stated as he lit a cigar and took the first puff.

"Jax is trying to find an empty room for her." Bobby responded.

Clay nodded, "I want to meet her, think we should have a meeting about this." He saw his wife open her mouth like she was going to say something, but her husband continued, "Talk about what her role will be here."

"We aren't going to have rules are we?" Juice nearly whined.

Clay shook his head, but Gemma sarcastically responded, "I don't know Juice, you think we need 'em? Keep your dick in your pants for a few days."

The other men snickered, as Juice did a smug look and said, "No promises."

* * *

><p>As they went inside of the clubhouse a few men looked over from behind the bar and on the bar stools at the incoming people. A man behind the bar with black crazy hair, and piercing eyes dropped his jaw. "Haha nice going Jax, that's the broad that was hitting on me." He snorted.<p>

Mallory smiled, that was the man who had hollered at her just a few hours ago. She looked and saw on a bar stool an older man with a scar by his mouth, long black hair with small parts of grey. Next to him was an older man with some sort of tube in his nostrils.

"Guys this is Mallory, Gemma is helping her out for a little bit." Jax explained briefly without going into to much detail. "Mal, this is Piney, Chibs and Tig." He pointed to each individual as he said their name.

"Aye love." Chibs smiled, "Sorry you're in a rut."

Mallory smiled and said, "Thanks Chibs, it's fine, I will get out of it."

Tig walked out from behind the bar and came awful close to the girl and smiled. "Jax fill your head with all kinds of lies bout me yet?"

"Give her 5 minutes Tig and she will find out enough!" Piney roared in laughter and he smacked his hand on the bar top as he took one big swig of his shot.

After laughing for a moment, she shook her head and said "Just that I shouldn't be in the same room as you."

Jax jokingly told the guys to behave and use their manners; he got several smartass comebacks as he walked away with Mallory. After opening a few rooms, each seemingly more disgusting than the last. He heaved a breath and said, "I know there's gotta be one."

He heard the Scottish man, Chibs call out, Yeah right Jacky boy!"

As he told her to wait there he went to check the other rooms further down the hallway. Hearing footsteps to the side of her, she saw Gemma with a freighting looking fellow, it wasn't Happy.

"Clay this is Mallory." She patted the girl's shoulder, "I told him what we talked about." She sounded sincere.

"We'd be honored to have you aboard, my wife tells me you want to work in a clinic?" He smiled but questioned.

"Oh! A vet clinic, I love animals. I just got my degree, but with everything that's been going on-" Clay put his arm up to silence her as he slowly nodded his head, as if saying he understood what she was going to say.

"Well, we will need to help you out for a while then." Clay went over to the brunette and gave her a big hug. "My men are harmless, most of them." He eyed Tig as he made his remark. "Jax looking for a room for you?"

Mallory nodded, she was not used to hospitality like this, even if it was kind of messy, she could tolerate that. She would gladly be accepting of it, she had nowhere else to go.

Jax popped back up and said that he found a room that was good enough. He just needed to clear some empty vodka bottles; it was the last one down the hallway. He came back to find Clay and Mallory having a conversation.

"I don't know ya, but my wife speaks highly of ya. Trust needs to be earned, and ya earned hers." Clay said as he gave her a soft punch to the arm, "Good job girl." He looked up at saw that Jax was approaching them. "Jax ya find one?"

"Yeah, ma is helping me just clear out some bottles."

"I need to go back to my brothers house and grab my stuff."

"Yeah, we will give you a lift there." He looked at his soldiers that he had at the clubhouse, he didn't know whom to send. "Happy!" He yelled for the tall man with the completely shaved head and the tattoo dead smack on the top of his head.

Happy came jogging over to inside of the clubhouse, making his way to clay. "Yeah?" He grunted.

"Take Mallory to her place, make sure to stay with her. Tig is going to go with ya too." He looked at the crazy haired man; "I can't trust him alone with her." The frightening thing is, that Clay was being serious and joking at the same time. Tig would jump on anything pretty much. "Let her ride with you, don't need Tig fondling her as he's driving."

Mallory looked weary at first, she had a decent sense of humor and her mind could be in the gutter just as much as theirs. She just figured that since these were new people, strangers still, she wasn't sure how to act, it was take a bit to figure that out.

Looking up Happy, and despite his name, he didn't look to thrilled to have to drive a strange girl to her house. He looked at her and said, "Let's go." His voice was raspy, and he always seemed to have an attitude.

Mallory jumped a little, but she didn't think anyone saw her action. She looked back at Gemma, who told her to go with them. Clay watched Tig and Happy get to their bikes, as he told Mallory to hold up for a second. "They won't hurt ya, it'll take a few days, but they are all friendly, pigs, but friendly." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Walking rather quickly to catch up to the other two, she reached where Bobby and Juice were sitting and Happy was starting his motorcycle. Juice smiled and told them to have a safe trip.<p>

"Uhh." Mallory looked at the motorcycle and backed away.

"What?" He growled.

"Are you going to drive fast on that thing?" She had always thought most of the guys who drive motorcycles were badass and usually pretty hot, but had seen plenty of motorcyclists die; either from the news or in person, because of them speeding.

Happy snatched off his glasses, nearly ripping them off. "Are you serious?!" It was more of a snarl than a question. "Get on and wrap your hands around me." He nearly demanded.

Mallory looked up at Bobby who countered, "Hap, cool it down."

Mallory was nearly punched in the face with a black helmet, she saw Tig was already on his bike and had it started, "Let's go!" He wailed.

"Where am I going?" Happy said in between gritting his teeth.

"Uhh, First and Main, 1354 Oak Street." She nearly cried out. As Happy started the bike, he made sure to accelerate as fast as he could having him lead the way and Tig follow behind.

"Poor girl." Bobby was amused but shook his head, "Don't know if we will see her again."

"Yeah if Happy doesn't kill her, then Tig will screw the life outta her." Juice grinned back, "She was a pretty cute one though. "

Bobby retorted, "Yeah, yeah, c'mon Clay looks like he wants to talk to us." The heavier man looked up and saw Clay waving them over to inside the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:__ Thanks to everyone who favorited and/or is following this story, means a great deal to me. All of the reviews are amazing, keep it up! I am going to try to have a chapter up once a week, I am just on a writing spree right now. Also, obviously excuse some of the curse words and sexual language, but we all know that's how they talk in the show. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, next chapter things get going for Mallory._

Chapter 3:  
><span>Mallory felt like she was going to die, she was sure that Happy was doing this to just piss her the Hell off! He was swerving in and out in between pretty much every vehicle. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she gripped on tighter around the man's chest.

He looked down for a second and gave a small smirk.

Tig was following behind them, "Jeez Hap." He rubbed his head as Happy quickly cut in front of a semi truck, literally making it by a few centimeters.

Mallory's brother's house was not to far away, about fifteen minutes away, but with Happy's careless driving it was only about five minutes away. Mal pointed to the old, beat up house. "There." She nearly screamed.

As the two men slowed down and pulled to the edge of the street corner to park their bikes, safe to say Mallory was ecstatic to see land. She nearly crawled off the bike, "Oh my God, were you trying to kill me?" She shouted.

As Happy and Tig parked their bikes, Happy just shrugged and then looked at Tig. "Ya were going real fast bro, he's jus' tryin' to show off for ya doll."

Mallory said a sarcastic, "Oh I'm sure he was." And headed for the front door, she motioned that they could come inside if they wanted. She didn't see them move, so she made her way in the house alone.

* * *

><p>Tig and Happy didn't say anything but kept giggling like little girls. They would try to start a conversation, but all that escaped their mouth was laughter. "Bro were ya doin' that to scare her?"<p>

Happy grinned, "Made me happy."

Tig elbowed his friend, "C'mon better go check on her."

Happy followed alongside of his friend, as he looked around the corner and saw something. "Ey!" The shaved headed man shouted as he took his gun out of his holster and chased after what he thought he saw.

"Damn it." Tig went inside the house to see people stealing things from the back door. "What the Hell?" Tig as well had his gun out and ready, he looked over at Mallory who held at gunpoint. The three figures had black ski masks over their face and black sweatshirts and pants. "Let 'er go."

"No it's fine, they can have whatever they want." Mallory whined as she felt the coldness of the gun aimed at her temple. "The house is foreclosed." She looked up at Tig and looked into his eyes, "Really, I have no use, except for my clothes, just everyone put the guns down."

The darkened figures slowly did, but didn't all the way until they saw Tig's nearly being shoved back in his holster. One of the men looked in the back yard and saw Happy chasing one of their friends, "Shit I told him to stay in the house."

Tig managed to see a flash of Happy's white shirt, before he was going to say something the other man, who was pointed the gun at Mallory's head spoke. "I don't care about him, your friend can beat the shit outta him, he don't listen." The voice was deep, he sounded black, but Mallory didn't know for sure. "Fucker should have stayed in the house.

To be honest the house didn't have much, after raiding the house for two minutes the men managed to get a Television and some old laptops. Mallory told them to go through the front door so Happy didn't see them. The leader of the men turned around and said, "Glad we could make this peaceful." He sounded sincere, but to Mallory, everyone sounded sincere and good hearted.

Tig was on edge as he made sure he watched all three of the men leave, checking across the room to the window and seeing Happy kicking the shit out of their supposed friend.

Mallory raced upstairs and had just a purple duffle bag full of clothes, and went running around to see if there was anything else she could grab; spare money, jewelry, anything. After scouting the layout of the house two times, she didn't find much. Sighing she went down to the main level to see a bloody Happy walk through the back, deck door.

"Uh?" She said as she saw blood dripping from his knuckles. "You okay?" She asked, unaware of what to say.

"Not my blood." He snarled as he went to the kitchen sink.

Mallory sighed as she walked off she said, "We are going to have issues, you and I." She didn't say the quite as quietly as she had hoped. She turned around and saw Happy glaring daggers at her. She really didn't mean disrespect; she was generally bubbly and easygoing. She didn't appreciate how rude he was being.

She saw Tig eyeing the outside with the front door open; he was watching to make sure those other guys had gotten out of there. Normally he would have shot them, but Mal said it was alright for them to take the things.

"Are you done yet?" Happy groaned as he dabbed his knuckles dry with a white towel.

"Uhh, yeah, I have to open the garage." She jingled keys in her hand. "Don't worry I won't be riding back with you."

Tig beamed, "What kind of a car?" Mallory's brother spent some good money on cars, not so much with other belongings.

"Black, 2008 BMW, 3 series, 335I." She responded, as she was the first to head out

Tig whistled a 'no fucking way' and Happy made some grunt, that she shouldn't be driving that nice of a car. Sounding a little bit jealous. "You gunna get a lot of unneeded attention in this car."

"Well I can't help it that my brother left me his car, HAPPY." She nearly cursed his name. She took a breath and said, "I found a little bit of money, and in honor of helping me and driving me I will buy you guys some food and drinks."

Tig was the first to say, "Oh yeah!" He smirked, looking over at Happy who declined the offer.

"No, I have shit to do." He received a look from Tig that said, 'oh c'mon.' Happy looked like he was making a forced smile, "Not today, Tig can go."

Mallory looked astonished, she was offering to buy them drinks. Didn't bikers love to be drunk? She was going to keep trying for a few days to win over Happy, and get hin to like her. She just figured he was having a bad day. The tall man walked through the garage and said his goodbyes and quickly zoomed away.

"Am I- Am I doing something wrong here?" Mallory looked sort of saddened, as she tossed her duffle bag into the back seat.

"No doll face." Tig started, "We may call him Happy, but it takes a while for Happy to, uhh, be happy around ya, that's all." He eyed the car, "Can I drive?"

The girl laughed and said, "Of course, and tossed over the keys. "What about your bike?"

The curly haired man pulled out his cell phone, "Already on it." He turned around for a second, "Yeah, Piney, get your old ass over here, pick up my bike."

* * *

><p>A big shocker that their night ended pretty quickly because Mallory forgot she was supposed to be the sober one and was plastered! Tig was mocking her and saying she was a huge lightweight, though she kept saying that she had nothing to eat all day. It took all of maybe twenty-twenty five minutes for them to nearly get escorted out of the hospitality establishment.<p>

"Good goin' doll." Tig teased as he had to help the lady into the car.

"Dooon't stink you's can taak advattagge of I." She was slurring her words and not making sense. "I is a woman…hear me roar!"

Tig rolled his eyes as he thought she sounded ridiculous. "Yeah, I hear ya roaring, believe me."

"I'm a good pwerson, and Happy is just jealous zat I won't suck him. " She paused as she was waving her hands around, "Not tonight." She continued, "Juicy Juicy come into my pusssi?" She laughed as she made the words rhyme. "Jaxs I bet he likes ta give it in the ass! Oh hahaha!" She fell out of the front seat and clobbered her forehead against the glove compartment.

"This is priceless." Tig nearly was crying from laughing so hard. "Should get you drunk more often." He was nearly pulling into TM, almost there.

"Tig, Tig, I bet your big." That one made Mallory laugh the loudest as she said, "Naww." She felt her forehead and said, "I have red water coming from my head?"

Just as Tig parked the car, he saw the clubhouse was lit up, no party today, all the guys seemed to be in there though. He was going to get one of the others to either carry Mallory or carry her bag.

Mallory tossed her hands out the window and said, "Aaah, I'm flying, whoosh! Whoosh!" She made a laugh sounding like a witch. "Where was I? Oh yeah, Nothing rhymes with Chibs." She sounded upset. "Oh hooey." She smacked her arm against her thigh in defeat.

"Where am I?" She did have a tendency to get rather loud when she was intoxicated. "Eeyore! Eeyore come back here."

* * *

><p>Tig walked into the clubhouse smiling as wide as he could be, the guys started to laugh as he got closer to them. "Ya guys didn't hear the half of it." He clapped his hands in amusement. "Someone needs to help me with her stuff."<p>

Before anyone said anything Mallory nearly dove out the window when she realized how to re-open the door again. "Damn it Pooh bear, I told you to come here." She snarled as she was still overly drunk and her walk alone had shown that.

Tig needed to have just a little bit of fun with her. "Hey Mal what did ya say about Hap and the others?" He eyed the men and put up a hand telling them to wait and listen.

"Uhh, oh!," She thought for a moment as she nearly fell over walking inside the club house. "Shit I forgot." She pouted, she looked over at Chibs and nearly cried, "Nothing rhymes with your name."

Chibs smiled and raised his beer, "Don't I know it."

"Juicy-say your welcome in my pusssay, hey, hey."

Juice smiled and said, "Just let me know a time and place." He laughed.

"Happy I hope your dick ain't flappy." She looked over at the men, even the intimidating man got a laugh out of that.

"Girl you got a mouth on you." He winked, "Someone outta show you how to use it."

Jax smiled, but someone had to be mature, the woman was hardly standing she kept swaying and her knees were starting to buckle. "Alright Tiggy, that's enough."

The last thing that Mallory remembered was someone picking her up over their shoulders and setting her down in _her_ bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:__ I left you guys on a cliffhanger here, sorry, just had to do it! Ch 4 will have a lot of action going on; all I can say is, poor Mallory. As always thanks for the favorites and following my story! I hope to get another chapter up tonight or early tomorrow. Love the reviews, thanks so much, keep them coming!_

Chapter 4:

The night had come and gone in what felt like just a matter of minutes. Mallory tossed a few times throughout the night, but other than that she slept like a rock. She heard the door creak open, but didn't bother looking up. When she drank, well she would really drink! She tried to stay away from alcohol, because she couldn't just casually have a drink or two, no she drank to get drunk and blackout.

"Mallory?" She heard her name, but the voice didn't click in her head right away.

"Yeah?" She sleepily answered back as she yawned and started to sit up. She saw that it was Jax who was at her door. "Oh Jax, come in."

She said as she rubbed eyes to get the sleepers out of them. He was surprised she wasn't moaning in pain. "Ya okay?"

She gave half a smile, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Mal, you blacked out." Jax exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have never not blacked out when I drink, I kind of just got used to it." She sadly reported as she finger combed her long hair. "I don't get hangovers either, just lucky in that area I guess. What happened? Who put me in my bed?" She looked down next to her bed and saw her duffle bag of clothes.

"I did." Jax proudly reported. "You were hilarious, but not safe to be around the guys so plastered." He saw her face start to shift, as she looked almost scared. "I mean they wouldn't do anything bad to ya, but they would try to get some ass. The state ya were in ya would have been handed around."

Mallory didn't know what to say, she was always used to hearing how she made a fool of herself, she usually just laughed it off. That's what she was going to try to do, Jax didn't go into detail, how bad could it be?

Jax looked at his watch, "Ya betta get ready, Gemma is expectin' ya in 20 minutes." He smiled and started to shut the door, but he was called back to the room. "Yeah?"

Mallory smiled and said, "Thanks Jax."

"Yeah, no problem." Jax said with a little bit of thug to his voice as he head nodded to her and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Her choice for clothes was limited, that was going to be the first thing she would do with her first paycheck, she had enough for a few days. When she was in her brother's house she had found about $200, so if needed she could go out and buy some outfits a little earlier before her paycheck.<p>

Scuffling around and finding some clothes, she had decided on a pair of dark denim, capris, and black shirt that had a red rose in the center of the front, and on the back; gold letters that said, "Only the strong survive, your enemies cripple like rose pedals." In gold outline and white, bold print.

She took out a black cosmetic bag and dug inside looking for some black, pencil eyeliner, mascara, and some simple earth tone eye shadow. After doing her makeup real quick, she put everything back n her original purple bag and tossed in on her bed.

Opening her door she took an extra second as she nearly fell over. She shook it off, thinking she just moved to quickly, she had to slow down a little bit after drinking. As she walked down the hallway and to the open area of the clubhouse she saw Juice and Chibs sitting on the bar stools.

"Shit." She silently cursed. She couldn't remember what she said to them, but she was sure she was going to be reminded of it real quickly.

Chibs looked up as he heard the sounds of her clicking flip-flops as she moved. "Ey, look who it is Juicy." He called out, "How ya doin' love?"

"Oh, uhh, good?" She sounded like she was questioning her answer. "Should I not be good?"

"Jus' had a lot to drink, your head throbbing?" Chibs asked.

"No." She grinned, "I don't get hangovers." She quickly added, "Just always black out. I'm not really sure what I said last night, but, uhh, yeah…" She nervously giggled.

It was Juice's turn to talk. "I bet you do remember what you said." He grinned from ear to ear. "You said you wanted me in your pussy."

Mallory's eyes widened and said, "Noooo. You must have misheard me."

"Naw Mal, your true feelings come out when you are drunk, love." Chibs interrupted.

Happy rose up from behind the bar, which nearly scared the shit out of Mallory. He just eyed Mallory with a mischievous look on his face.

Juice looked over at his friend than back at Mallory, awkward silence. "You called Happy's dick flabby-"

"Flappy." Mallory corrected. "Oh God!" She smacked her head, "I think I remember that." She turned around and headed for the office, not saying anything else as she left.

* * *

><p>As she walked over to the office door she saw Gemma holding it open and she just lit a cigarette She looked over at the girl and said, "I heard some shit about you last night." She wasn't mad, she was laughing. "Glad to see you had a good first night., baby."<p>

A sigh of relief from Mallory was heard. "I'm sorry, I didn't eat all day and Tig kept shoving drinks in front of me."

"Yeah," Gemma took a puff, "He does that."

"Well, what do you need me to do? What kind of work will I be doing?" Mallory asked, she was trying to take the attention off of her. She was never one to need to be the center of attention.

"Go in the clubhouse and one of the guys will show you where the extra alcohol is, I want you to stock them, and write down the names of the one's that are low or are out." Gemma took a long drag on her cigarette and flicked off the ashes.

"And then what?"

"Oh trust me baby, that'll take awhile. If you need to take one of the guys, take the prospect. I don't think you met him yet, he's running around here somewhere."

Mallory nodded and went back to the direction that she had just come from. She just left that area, just great; no she was going to have to suffer through more teasing.

When she got closer, Happy was the only one left there, still behind the bar. He watched as she went behind and he growled at her, "What are you doing?"

"Organizing this." She saw a notebook that was to one side that was labeled "Drinks needed" she heard the man sigh in frustration as she slipped past him. He looked at the backside of her, she had a good ass, but he loved tits. Skinny girls, at least the ones that came around there had A cup, maybe B. She, this Mallory had at least C's or D's, for sure.

He watched her bend over and her denim material was hugging his ass cheeks. He grunted at her as she was starting over by where he was standing. "Can you move?" She asked as she was approaching where he was.

Happy smiled and said, "Why don't you just stay down there?" He had a sickening smile on his face.

She shook her head no, and gave an irritated look as she went to the other section across from him. Turning around and bending down again, her back was to him, he was just a few feet across from her. "Don't be looking at my ass."

Happy chuckled and said, "I will look at what I want." As he walked away, Tig and Clay had made their way to the bar as Happy left and went to his bike.

Scribbling down on the paper everything that she needed, she still had to figure out where the extra bottles and cans were, then after that find this prospect guy. Looking up she saw Clay just grab a cup of coffee and waved and walked away.

"He okay?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to get a quickie with Gemma." Tig answered.

"Oh gotcha." She nodded, "Hey where's my car keys?"

"Oh, Happy and Chibs are looking at it, I noticed that it was making some sound and they offered to look into it." Tigs replied as he smiled and reached over the counter to grab a bottle that Mallory was writing down the name of.

"Offered? Chibs I could understand, but Happy?" Before getting an answer she saw a scrawny looking guy with red hair. He was a little cutie, he had to be real young though, for sure not old enough to drink legally, not like that mattered around there.

"Hey." His voice was higher pitched than most of the others, "I'm Half-Sack, the prospect." He grinned as he was holding some crates of beer. "Here to help ya."

Tig grabbed an arm full of beers from the younger man, who responded with an annoyed, "Hey!"

"Just makin' your jobs easier." He patted the guy's shoulders and told him to ease up. "Don't go scaring her off and showing your one ball, think she has potential here." Tig grinned and walked away.

Mallory looked at the man and quickly stated, "I don't even want to know."

* * *

><p>After several hours of stocking the bar, Mallory was astonished it took that long, she and Half-Sack still needed to go and get the remaining drinks that they didn't have in supply. She looked over at Half-Sack and asked, "How do we pay for it?" They had done some talking, she liked him, he seemed like a little brother.<p>

"I will go tell Gemma." He asked if he could have the notebook that she wrote in. She handed it over and said she would just wait here. "Wait, how we getting there?" She felt stupid; she obviously knew they would take a motorcycle… "Go check on your car." He hollered, as he was half way to the office doors.

"Of course." She grumbled.

She pushed herself through the garage doors, which were only half open; nearly crawling to get through she saw eyes on her. Piney smiled at her as he was wiping oil off of his wrench and said, "I'm getting a beer."

"What?" Wasn't to hard to guess who nearly demanded that.

"Half-Sack and I need to get more beer and shit, is my car done yet?" She asked as she saw it was prompt up and someone was under it, she assumed it was Chibs.

"Does it fucking look done?" He roared.

"Well when will it be done?" Attitude in her voice.

Happy tossed his took roughly in a box with all sorts of other tools and stomped over to her. "When I say it's done."

Tig eyed her, she roughly swallowed and just stood there, actually kind of scared. "Hap, easy."

"Fuck this." Happy yelled as he stormed off and kicking Chibs's shoe as if to tell him to come out.

"What the bloody Hell is going on?" Chibs questioned as he stood up and wiped the sweat off his face.

"I just asked when my car would be done, that's all." She innocently replied.

Tig and Chibs looked at one another, and Tig spoke again. "I know you don't get it, but Happy is trying to be something nice here, this, well this doesn't happen to much."

"Why?"

"He wants you to be safe, doll, and he wanted it to be a surprise." Tigs responded as Half-Sack crawled under to get inside the garage. "You were supposed to keep her out there!" He screeched.

Half-Sack looked offended, "Well, sorry, I forgot." He tugged on Mallory's arm and said they would take one of the other cars. They couldn't take the toy truck, but there was a big black van that they could take.

Mallory nearly stormed out of the garage, leaving just the three guys to exchange looks at one another. "I swear if she's like this all day-" Half-Sack half threatened as he growled in frustration and chased after her.

"You's think our boy is getting sappy?" Chibs teased.

"I don't know Chibs, Juice has a thing for her too." Tig giggled, "I bet when Opie meets her, well it'll be a real competition."

"Aye." Chibs agreed, "Younglings." He shook his head and went back underneath the car.

Tig thought nearly all women were pretty, but something about this girl, he had spent the most time with her thus far, he felt a friendship. He wasn't going to go overboard with trying to screw her, but he wouldn't back away, but he just had a different connection with her. He looked where Chibs was just standing at; Chibs had a few girls, but he was very respectable when it came to treating women fairly, a lot more than all of the other guys.

* * *

><p>Another hour in the liquor store, Half-Sack was not allowed in because of him being under age. Well technically he was allowed in, but they would ID Mallory as well as him too, so he just sat by the door. The owner got so annoyed with Mallory going in and out he finally just left the door open and told Half-Sack he could come halfway in.<p>

"Damn it, who really needs this much alcohol? Really, WHO?" She felt defeated as she was pushing around practically an empty cart. "One fucking hour and I have found two out of my thirty-something-" She was cut off as a tall, thick man walked through the door and pushed Half-Sack out of the way.

This man was white but had Nazi tattoos racing down his arms. He was young, she assumed he was just one of the cronies and not the gang's head honcho. He looked at the owner who was behind the counter and said, "Get out." The bald man did what he said and stepped into the back room.

Looking at Half-Sack with worried eyes, she then looked up at the man. She stepped to the side and waited for him to make a move. He grabbed her cart and said, "I'll be taking that." He had a man outside standing next to Half-Sack, gun pointed at him.

"Seriously?" She snarled, not like it was that big of a deal, she knew where those two bottles were.

"I think you and your baby brother better leave." He hissed at the woman. He went up to her face and lightly traced over her face. His tough nearly put her in a trance; she didn't fight off his hands. She looked at him and he said, "If I see you or you," Pointing to Half-Sack, "In my store again, I will fuck the shit out of one of you, and blow the other to pieces! Got it?" He roughly slapped Mallory's ass and pushed her into Half-Sack and they split as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell was that? They own the liquor store?" She snarled as soon as they were outside of the store. "That bull shit, I am pretty nice, but when I'm angry, oooh I get real angry." She find around her pockets, "I always have my switch blade on me and the ONE time I forget to bring it…"<p>

The red headed man told her to just breath, they would find another liquor store. He didn't really _know_ who those men were; he had never seen them before. He looked at the guy that had assaulted Mallory and saw he was on the phone, he could hear part of their conversation.

"-Yea Jax I saw 'em, ha, they really thought we were some Nazi shit. Naw, naw, I think they are good. She's a fine one, yeah the red dude is okay too he knew not to say anything, so he got brains."

Mallory looked at Half-Sack, "So this was all some kind of a set up? What you guys thought I could handle it? They thought WE couldn't handle it? " She felt her head, it was getting warm, and she thought she was going to explode. "I had to pass some test?"

"Hey it's okay, let's go back in there and get the stuff, I will help you." Half-Sack felt like she should be happy, he never had anyone helping him. "Jeez, you have a temper on you." He snapped.

"Fucking right I do." She stomped her foot and watched the two men walk out of the bar grinning and pointing at the two walking back into the store.

* * *

><p>With the help of Half-Sack it was only another half an hour and they bagged and paid for the rest of the alcohol. The car ride back to the shop was not pleasing at all. It was deathly silent, "Aw, c'mon. Your mad aren't you?"<p>

Nothing.

"Mallory? Are you made at me, yes or no?"

Still nothing.

"Mallory-"

"WHAT?" She spread her fingers out like she was going to strangle the man.

The slim man made a 'eep' like sound as he heard her voice raise. "I promise to watch out for you, you know make sure nothing bad happens to you." He looked at her and saw she was looking back. "You remind me of a big sister, and the guys bust my balls, umm, ball all the time, and I will make sure your always okay."

"Aww." She smiled, but just as she smiled it quickly faded as she saw white headlights coming straight for them! It was like the Earth had gone silent, not even the sounds of horns honking, she couldn't move her face to look away. The lights got closer and **closer…**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:__ I'm telling you guys, I am on a role! As always thanks to those following and/or favoriting this story, and super-duper thanks to those reviewing. Half-Sack plays a big role in this chapter, also so does Chibs. Chapter 6 has soooo much going on! After 6 were are going to start to slow it down for just a chapter or two, and have Mallory get to know the characters. What do you guys think; __**Mallory and Juice? Mallory and Happy? Mallory and Half-Sack? Mallory and Tigs? Do you want to see something, let me know!?**_

Chapter 5:

The van was smashed into, head on, and then another car smashed it on the driver's side, sending the black van to flip over one time and land on its side. The sound of Mallory's screeching was overwhelming as it came to an end with her side, the passenger side, being smashed into the gravel, and Half-Sack's in the air.

Half-Sack groaned as he looked down and saw that he was several feet off the ground. "Holy fuck!" He said as he felt his head and had a few cuts near his cheek on each side. He grabbed his phone and quickly called the guys.

Mallory was conscious and started to pound the driver's side, passenger's window out. She managed to crawl around the broken glass that was in the back seat. Only a few bottles were in the back, the rest of them had all fit in the trunk. "Half?" She cried out, as she saw the she was going to have to jump down, she was not expecting this kind of elevation.

Before Half-Sack could say anything, he was out of the inside of the car, but on the outside he was held at gunpoint by some Mexican men. He didn't have the chance to answer her or even make a noise, just enough to call Jax and the others.

"Damn it!" She groaned as she used a larger part of a broken bottle and smashed it against the window. Hearing the smashing sound, she grabbed around the glass with her arms to try to pull herself up, but she wasn't that strong with her arms.

* * *

><p>"We gotta go!" Jaxs called to the men as they were sitting on their bikes just goofing off. "Half-Sack and Mallory are in trouble!" Jax reached for his helmet and clipped it on over his head.<p>

"Let's go!" Clay ordered, as he was the first to start up his bike. With a few whooping and hollering; Tig, Juice, Jax, Chibs and Happy all followed their President's actions and followed him, at least until Jax pulled ahead and lead the way, he knew where they were.

"Fucking Half-Sack." Tig cursed, as he was the last one to get his bike started.

As they were leaving Gemma ran outside but Piney stayed back with her. "Gem, no."

"What the Hell is going on?" Her voice started off as viscous but then turned soft and carrying.

"Half-Sack and the girl got into a wreck." He paused, "Half-Sack told Jax he felt like someone ran into them on purpose."

"Oh God." Gemma put her hands over her mouth. "The poor girl."

Piney rolled his eyes, "Poor Half-Sack too."

"Yea, I suppose." She snarked as she looked at Piney and wrapped her arms around her head, "I need a drink."

* * *

><p>Mallory tried once more, but in mid jump she saw hands grab ahold of her with such ease and pull her up. She was relieved for a split second, but then saw that Mexicans were holding Half-Sack at gunpoint.<p>

"Aye Mami." The Mexican man that was holding her said as he pulled her closer to his face. He lifted up his sunglasses and winked at her. "Mmm, you look good." He said as he puffed out his lips to give her a kiss.

"Let her go." Half-sack yapped when he saw how uncomfortable she looked. She was in mid air being held by the front of her shirt.

Half-Sack needed to work on his mouth because he got a punch to the gut for his outburst. "No!" Mallory shouted. She was finally brought to the ground, though not willingly she was half dragged to the ground. The man wrapped one hand around her waist and one quickly grabbed a blade from his back pocket and held it to her throat. "Ohhh…my…" She sobbed.

The Hispanic man yanked her hair roughly as her head nearly ripped off her neck as she looked up at him. "Such beautiful eyes." The man purred, "Would be a shame if something were to happen to them."

"Please don't." She looked back at Half-Sack he was still there, but he just looked so weak from getting punched in the gut by several of the Mexican men. "Let him go."

"That's your man, bitch?" He nearly spat on her.

"My brother." She shook her head no. "My little brother, please, let him go."

The leader looked at the men that had Half-Sack surrounded. "We let him go, and you stay?"

"Yes." She said all to quickly.

The Mexican man grabbed her by the throat and slowly licked her face. "Mmm." He smiled, and then looked at his men again, "Let the cracker go, the bitch will stay." Mallory squirmed slightly, slowly she lifted her knee, turned to the side so her back was to his chest and backed her leg up and kicked the man right in the balls.

As he, the Mexican was cut off guard his hand let go over her waist, but his other arm slipped and his knife sliced against the left side of her eye. "Aaaahhhh!" The cholo screamed as he tossed her against the road.

Half-sack was already released, seconds later the rest of the crew had shown up; guns ready and in their hands. Clay was the first to fire, he fired at the man who was groaning from his privates being kick in. He fired his gun right at his knees. The man buckled down and fell to the ground with a huge thud and him bleeding out. He wasn't dead, but he was going to be useless with two faulty knees.

Jax was the first to speak, "You dirty fucks better get the fuck outta here." He also fired, but just at the ground to show the Mexicans that he was not screwing around.

Half-Sack punched one of the men that had punched him in the gut. "Payback is a bitch." He said as he nailed the man right in the jaw.

Juice swiftly put his kickstand down and ran over to Mallory's side as her hands were covering her open wound. He saw the blood overflowing her fingers and draining down from her arm. "Jesus Christ." He cursed.

* * *

><p>Another black out, she had no recollection of how she got back to the clubhouse, or how Hack-Sack did. She woke up to see that she was on her back on top of a wooden table. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw many clouded figures surrounding her. At first she looked up, her vision was blurry! She saw a hand and began to scream until a hand slapped on top of her mouth to covered it.<p>

"Relax Lassie." The Scottish man spoke. It was not his hand over her mouth, she slowly looked over to see Tig slowly taking his hand off of her mouth.

"Wha-what's going on?" She asked in a panicked tone. She tried to get up but a hand pushed her back down on the table.

"Lassie you need to sit still." He gently dabbed a cloth against her wound, "Very lucky, you don't need stitches."

She heaved, "Can I get up now?" Chibs had nodded; she slowly raised her body up and felt slightly awkward. "Where's Half?"

Half-Sack was at the very end of the table, he raised his hand. Looking back at Chibs, "Thanks doc?"

"Aye." He nodded as he helped her down.

Scratching her head she looked at Half-Sack, but before able to say anything, Clay had started to speak. "Hey" he lightly shook her shoulder, "You okay?"

Dozing off for a moment but the movement snapped her out of it. "Uhh yeah, I need to rest for a little bit." She looked up and still saw everyone looking at her, which made her even more nervous.

* * *

><p>Smiling and thanking the guys, she then ran to her room, she tossed the door closed, but it didn't shut all of the way. She flopped on her bed, slowly touching her scar that was near her eye. She hissed as she felt a burning sensation from hardly even making contact with the wound. From what she felt it was a couple inches, a slanted cut that came from the corner of her eye to part of her cheek.<p>

She closed her eyes; she had been here for not even a day yet. Who were these guys? Why did the car that her and Half were in get smacked into? Is her life in danger? So many questions were percolating inside the very depth of her mind. She made a heavy, and slow sigh and then heard the creaking of her door.

"Chibs!"

"How you doing?" He stuck half his body through the small crack of the door.

"I don't know. Does Gemma want Half and I to go back out there and get you guys some more booze?" She nearly cringed at the thought of moving right now.

"Naw love, stay put." He blew a kiss to the young woman and just as he was about to leave he said, "Someone else wants to talk to you's."

Lifting an eyebrow, she didn't know who that would be. She nodded though, indicating it was okay that the other person spoke to her. Taking a moment, she closed her eyes to rub them, when she opened them she saw…HAPPY?

No surprise, Mallory was the first to make a peep, "Uhh, hi?"

He leaned against the wall, silent for several seconds and said. "Your car is done."

She perked a slight grin. "Aww, thank you." She watched him slowly start to turn away. "Happy?"

"Huh?" He turned half way around.

"Why was it supposed to be a surprise? You don't even like me." She lifted her shoulders up and sat up leaning against the wall behind her bed. "All you do is treat me like shit."

He smiled and then replied with a, "I don't show many emotions," He grunted. "I did it because you are going to be here, might as well have a car that works." Mallory was shocked, she was pretty sure she was on a roll with getting Happy to say more than just a few words. He also added, "You let me know when you want to see my dick, I'll show you its not flappy." He grinned a sexy smile and walked closer into her room.

"Your scared of me, aren't you?" He asked as he saw her flinch.

She looked up at him, sure he was fucking sexy, his voice alone could put her in a trance, but he just didn't look the friendliest. That's what attracted her to him though; the bad boy image, but he looked like he was going to skin her alive.

"I'm just a jumpy person, you guys didn't see that when you first met me…cause I was drunk." She answered.

"Hmm." Happy nodded his head slowly, processing the information. "Good." With that being said, he looked back at her and said, "Your eyes are still beautiful." Most people would take that as a complement, but he made it sound like a threat.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour of resting Mallory got up, she knew she had to talk to Gemma about what happened. She was sure that the older woman already knew, but she was still at work, well, she wasn't sure.<p>

As she passed by the hallway she saw Gemma and Clay talking, well kissing now. She made a slight coughing sound, "Ahem," to get their attention. She saw Gemma look up, and she excused herself from her husband.

"Jeez baby, you okay?" She said as she looked at the wound. "Did Chibs look at it?"

She nodded, "Yeah and yeah. Do you want Half and I to go back and get more stuff…since we crashed and lost all of it."

Gemma shook her head while giggling, "We set you two up."

"What?" Mallory really wanted to scream, but she tried to stay calm as she gritted her teeth.

"Half-Sack has so many tests to do, each of the guys sends him out on a ridiculous test, this one was watching after you, was Tig's idea." Gemma grabbed a smoke from her pocket and started to light it. "We needed to test you to make sure you were here for the right reason, to work and earn money, and that you could be trusted."

Mallory looked dumbfounded, she knew that the liquor store was a test…was getting hurt one too? "So what, was all it a test?"

"Oh no honey. We didn't want you guys to get hurt, them Mexicans must have spotted the prospect and saw his vest, his cut, and tracked him down, and you just happened to be with him." Taking a moment from talking she took an extra long drag. "The liquor store was though."

Mallory sounded more hurt than anything else. "Gemma."

"I'm sorry honey, this club is a family, and we don't let strangers in to often. Yeah the guys have their whores, but that's just for fucking." She exclaimed.

"I could have died though while I was out doing your test?"

"Yeah, but you didn't." Gemma said with sort of a smart-ass tone. She dug in her pocket and said, "Because you survived day one I will give you some money, and you are going to get some new clothes baby."

Mallory was not going to fight that, that was the least that the old broad could do. As she was handed five, one hundred dollar bills she looked up at the woman, who put it in Mallory's pocket for her.

"Thanks, well I guess my car is done, so I'll be going then."

"Uh-uh." Gemma waved her pointer finger in the air, side to side. "Juice and Chibs are going with you."

"Twenty-four years old and I need guardians?" Mallory wailed.

"Another word and I will send you alone with just Happy." She snorted, "I seen how he looks at you, and how you squirm when he comes close to you."

"Do I really need two?" She inquired, her voice sounded like a little kid trying to weasel her way out of trouble.

"Chibs or Juice?"

"Chibs." She heard Gemma made a 'Oooooh' expression. "Ha, no Gemma, I just like talking to Chibs, jeez I'm only 24."

* * *

><p>Walking over to the garage, three guys were working on the black van that Mallory and Half-Sack were driving just earlier in the day. She cringed as she saw how bent up it was. She knocked on the side of the door; last time she went in there, Happy nearly bit off her head.<p>

Jax looked up and came over to the wall, "Yeah?" He smiled.

"Gemma is sending me to get clothes, I guess I need to have someone come with me?" She tossed her hands up in the air.

Chibs looked up and said, "Aye, Jacky boy, I'll go with 'er." He washed his hands off with a red rag and put it on the hood of the car, "Alright with you, love?"

"You wanna go shopping with me?" She teased as she stuck out her pink tongue.

Juice's head perked up and grinned, "Careful with that tongue of yours Mal, some of these guys think that's you hintin' at shit."

Chibs chuckled and said, "Anything to get away from these knuckleheads, after all I think I can watch ova you's a little better than the prospect ova' here."

She looked over at her car; the only one that was working on it was Happy. She wasn't sure if she talk to him or not, "Well we better get going, I heard Gemma say you guys have something to do later." She figured she was going to try to follow them, she knew very little about these men, and she felt like some of them knew way more about her than she would have liked.

"Aye, let's go Lassie." He wrapped his hand around her neck and said, "Chibs and Mal off for a wee adventure."

Jax grinned as he looked over at the prospect to see him eyeing the two as they left. "You got eyes for her?"

"Wha- oh no!" He smiled, "She's like a sister, she told that Mexican I was her brother so he wouldn't kill me." Half-Sack could sound so cheesy, but he got a glare from Juice, who then went back to work.

Mallory was wondering how they were going to get her bags on his bike, but she noticed he had compartments attached to the side and a smaller one on the back. She felt weird at first wrapping her hand around Chibs, but he seemed like a uncle figure. She felt so close to the man, and she was pretty sure he felt the same way with her, well she hoped.

* * *

><p>As they reached a lingerie store she looked at Chibs, she would need to get panties and bras eventually, but she was sure that neither of them wanted to go in there with one another. "Naw Love, I won't go in there with you." He huffed, "Save that shit for Juicy Juice."<p>

"What's up with the references to Juice all of the sudden?" She called out as she passed by the store.

"Aw, c'mon Lassie, y'know he's got eyes for you. Can't you see the way he looks at you?" His Scottish accent became a lot thicker. "The boy crushes hard, almost like a teenage boy."

"I don't even really know anyone, or know how long I'm going to stay here for. I'm saving up to have my own place, and then go look for a job at a vet clinic." She explained as she shifted some of her bags in her arms.

Chibs nodded, "Good for you, get your life together, not like the rest of us. You have a degree, ey?"

"Yeah, I love animals sometimes a lot more than people."

"Aye I can see that in you." He gave her a one handed hug. "You got Tiggy confused, for once he doesn't want to fuck someone. He thinks he's losin' his charm or something."

Mallory sighed and smirked, "I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, she just had to ask this question. "Chibs? Why did Happy offer to fix my car?"

"Aahh." He grinned, "So you finally ask about Hap, took you long enough. I think him and Juice are fighting ova you darling, but in their own ways."

The two went inside a store to grab a pair of sunglasses when she asked, "What, how so?"

"Juicy is sensitive, most the time. Happy ain't, Happy doesn't know how ta be, so to him fixing a car is something special." Chibs looked down at the woman who just looked very confused. "You haven't even met Opie yet. Them crow eaters fight over Happy and Juicy, and Tigger for some reason too."

"Crow eaters?"

"Trampy girls that fuck us, their goal is to fuck all of us. I'm not fond of them, but what do I know, right? I'm just an old man." Chibs was just joking, well he was older, he didn't mind them once in a great while, but he wasn't like the younger guys and needed to always get his dick wet. He had the same few girls, while all the other guys would almost always have a new one.

Mallory snarled, "I hate girls like that, well on those party nights I will be locked in my room then. Such trash." She didn't mind making sexual references and being a little out of control, but to constantly need to fuck someone, really? "Pathetic little kids."

"Aye, most of them are, just a year or two out of school."

Walking into another store, Chibs picked out some real short shorts. "You'll sure be gettin' attention with those." He laughed as she picked them up. His phone started to ring, he held up his finger telling Mallory he'd be back in a second.

While she stared at the pants, she started to get upset as she saw such a small number. "Size 0, go figure." She found the closest mirror and looked at herself. She never went by weight, her breasts alone she swore were 10 pounds each, and her ass was pretty normal. She eyed some other pants racks and picked up a size 5. That's what she was; she held it against the size 0 shorts. "Wow, talk about self esteem just went down." She looked down at the floor and put both pants back on the correct shelves. "Now I remember why I hate shopping."

When Mallory looked up she saw Chibs putting his phone back in his pocket, he saw the frustrated look on her face. "What is it?"

"Can we go?" Chibs had no idea what he missed in the all of…two minutes? "I have enough clothes for now, I'll come back, alone, another day."

"Ha, that's a good one." Chibs said as he gently pushed her. "You're not going anywhere alone for a long time."

"Huh?" She thought perhaps she misheard him, "What?"

"Them Mexicans tried to kill you and the prospect, Clay and Gemma always want someone to be with you." He elaborated.

"Oh fucking ey." She cussed.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:__ Warning some racial name calling, that's just part of the show, so I'm sorry if that offends anyone. I am just trying to stick with the show and the way they talk. A very intense, action-packed chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged. :) Chapter 7 is a little slower, but some "romance" is in that chapter. Around chapter 8 or 9, we are going to start to follow the show a little bit more. Thanks everyone for all of the support! On with the chapter!_

_**Warning:** Sexual scene in this chapter._

Chapter 6:

When they reached the clubhouse, it must have been just in time, because all the guys were on their bikes waiting for them to return. Mallory quickly grabbed her bags out of the side compartments and made her way past the bikers and headed straight for her room. She looked back and nodded at Chibs, who responded back by doing the same.

Walking down the hallway to her room she saw a note that laid on her bed. Setting the bags filled with clothes on the ground, she reached for the note.

:I want to talk to you when we get back. Won't be long, please be up when we come back.:

-Juice

She looked at the letter and then set it back down on the bed, what did her and Juice have to talk about? Who were these biker guys? They all had the same vests, cuts, they were called. She knew they were mechanics, but they had to be more than that.

She rubbed her head as her brain felt like it was going to explode as she was trying to put together all of the pieces to this jigsaw puzzle. She heard a knock on the door, it was Half-Sack, he opened the door and asked if he could come in.

"Yeah." She welcomed him while fiddling with the note.

"What's that?" He asked as he slowly reached for it. She let him grab it, he read the note out loud and looked at the woman. "Talk about what?"

"Hell if I know." She groaned, "Hey, let's go to a pet store, I want to get a little furry creature to keep me company." She smiled as she nearly jumped off the bed. "I hardly spent any of the money that Gemma gave me today."

Half looked weary, "Uhh I don't know, let's ask Gemma first. What kind of animal?"

"A puppy." She happily clapped. "I know you bikers like animals, should always have a guard dog anyways."

Half-Sack saw that she was very determined with wanting to get an animal. "Stay here, I will talk to Gemma about it, no promises."

"Fine, go, go." She shooed him out of the room as she shuffled around her duffle bag. She knew their was a wooden dresser, and since she didn't want to live out of bags forever she thought she might as well start unpacking. Grabbing her pocketknife she shoved in one of her pockets and left her room.

Half-Sack came running towards her, nearly out of breath from Gemma's office. He needs to get in better shape that wasn't even that far. "She sa-said ye-yes!"

"Yes! C'mon let's go!" She ran in a circle happily, "Come on let's go." She watched him walking to one of the spare cars, but she was walking in the other direction. "No! We are going to walk, it's not even that far away."

Half-Sack had a tendency to just look so sad all the time; he always looked like he was going to cry. "Uhh, fine, but not shittin' around, let's go." He sighed, "How are we going to carry all its stuff."

Being an animal lover, Mallory did really want an animal, but that's not what she was up to right now. Half-Sack and her started to walk to the gate, Mallory leading the way, with the younger man trying to catch up. "We need to be back before dark, otherwise Clay will have my other nut."

She giggled but also made a disgusting face, "Jeez Half, I didn't need to know that."

"Well, I'm being serious." He stated, "So let's go."

"Do you know where they are anyways?" She probed.

"Yea' back where the accident happened, some of the Mexicans hang out over there." He looked at her and said, "Oh, no, we are not going over there, Mallory, seriously, we're not."

Mallory had a smug smile on her face and said, "I just want to know what they are doing." She huffed, "Everyone wants me to spill all this information about me, but you guys don't tell me shit." What kept slipping from her mind was the fact that; it has not even been a whole day.

* * *

><p>Half-Sack nearly dragged the girl's hand to the pet shop because she kept watering off. "Curiosity killed the cat." He snarled as he gripped her wrist tightly. "It's almost dusk, we don't have much time." All they had to was round another corner and then across the street was the pet shop.<p>

"Hey Half, do you have crow eaters?"

He shook his head while grinning, "I'm not going to answer that." He then heard her ask if the other guys do. "Mal, stop, the answer will get you all worked up." He eyed her, as she looked at the ground in a pouting motion. "Why's it matter?"

"I'm just lonely, I have had a bad past with guys and I think I'm ready to move on and get back out there one minute, and terrified the next." A bright twinkling set of lights caught her attention as they were just about to cross the street and then they have arrived.

She ran across the street, managing to break free from him and jolted inside the store. Half had a hard time believing that she was 24, but she was just having harmless fun. The jingle from the bell beeped twice, once with Mallory entering and again with Half-sack a split second later.

Right away she walked in and spotted several large play pins full of different kinds of puppies; greyhounds, Dalmatians, labs, Dobermans, cocker spaniels, and a few others. Her face nearly melted, as she looked over at Half-sack and nearly pleaded, "Can we take them all? One for every one of the guys? Please?"

She sounded preposterous; he just slowly shook his head no. "I knew this was a bad idea." He groaned. 'Which one do you like?" Before she could answer he held his hand up to shush her, "Do not say all of them."

"The Rottweiler." She said as she went over to look at the puppy. "Aww."

Half-Sack managed to sneak away for a moment to talk to the girl and the guy that worked there. "Hey, can we put the Rottweiler on hold? Someone is going to come back and get it for her as a surprise?"

The woman had short neon green hair and a pierced lip. "Yeah, do you know who it is so we don't accidentally sell the dog to the wrong person?"

"Shit, I don't know who will have time, can I give you a list of names?" Surprisingly the woman nodded and said that'd be fine. "Tig, Happy or Juice." He looked up and saw the woman stare at him, "I know, weird names, their mom's were all on drugs."

The man was a slim older man, mid 50's and balding. He walked over to Mallory as she was playing with the dog and said, "Sorry miss, that dog is already sold, future owners had to clear out some stuff and are coming back for him tomorrow."

Mallory's heart nearly sank, "Really? But he's the only one that I have bonded with."

"I'm sorry, we get more dogs in weekly, perhaps check back." The man felt like he played that off well and smiled at Mal. She turned around and looked at the other dogs' who were all playing with one another, while the Rottweiler was keeping to itself.

She looked at the other animals, another play pin was of guinea pigs, next to them were rabbits, and the mice and hamsters were behind a glass container. She saw a reptile section, across from that was birds. She didn't even want to look any more animals, she should have figured, she wasn't having the greatest of days.

She looked at Half as he was just finishing talk to the woman. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I said if they back out to call us and we will come and get him, they only have tomorrow to pick him up, so if they don't by then we can get him."

Half-Sack was put up to all of this, he just wasn't sure whose actual idea this was. He hated keeping secrets, and it looked like Mallory was pretty bummed out, she wasn't skipping or hyper anymore. She took the lead as she went out of the store and snarled, "Meet you back at the clubhouse." She was walking rather fast; she was already halfway down the street. That gave the prospect plenty of time to call Gemma though and tell her the plan was in motion.

Gemma told the guys last night little things about Mallory, after she had been carried off to her room and said that she was alone in a city not knowing anyone and was a certified vet tech.

* * *

><p>Mallory kept walking, she didn't even know where Half-Sack was anymore, it was now officially dark. She had forgotten her phone, and she never got anyone's numbers. "Great." She growled as she felt like she was walking in circles. She looked up as she passed a streetlight, waiting for it to turn on. "What a great city." She scuffed as she impatiently waited for the light bulb to shine.<p>

"Damn it. Well this is going to increase my fucking anxiety." She continued to walk around the block; it was like a ghost town where she was.

* * *

><p>Half-Sack just made it to the clubhouse, walking to over by the picnic tables he saw some of the guys sitting there. "Where's Mal?" Jax asked as he looked behind the kid and didn't see anyone.<p>

"Wait. She's not here with you guys?" Half-Sack began to panic.

"What do you mean with us?" Tig slowly stepped up to the prospect and stuck his face rather close to his.

"She went ahead, she was pissed off because of the do-" He was interrupted by Tig hold his shirt in the front. "You left that pretty thing by herself?"

"No! She walked ahead of me, and I must have lost her, she was walking really fast." He began to talk quickly and was flinching, he hoped that Tig wasn't going to sucker punch him.

"We got's ta go afta her." Chibs nearly ordered.

Happy sprinted off to his bike before anyone else had moved an inch. That had taken everyone by surprise as they all looked at one another and saw him speed off. Tig pushed Half-Sack and said, "Your coming boy, show us where you last saw her."

Half-sack nodded his head frantically not having any words to speak.

* * *

><p>Mallory's head was tingling; she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was flat on her back and outside somewhere. She couldn't see much at first. She stopped and closed her eyes again, then re-opened her eyes.<p>

A heavy, but built man had just crouched down beside her and said. "Ey Mami, remember me?" At first she thought it was the man who pulled her out of the van, but she remembered he was shot in the knees, it was one of his minions. She never answered him.

He started to unbutton her jeans, as she began to squirm, but one of the other men pointed his weapon to her head, "No, no, we aren't going to make a sound, Mija."

The first man that spoke had little hair, mostly a shaved head, but some of his hair was growing back. He managed to unbutton her jeans, as she began to moan and groan as he shoved his hands down her panties. "Uhh." Was all she managed to utter.

"Let's just get right to it, huh?" He started, "You want me to fuck you first, or you wanna suck my dick?"

Her eyes widened, she was about to get raped, and these men might just kill her afterwards. She shook her head no to his question; she didn't want to do either.

"You know what, I'll be generous, I'll go down on you first Mami." The man's name was Daniel. Daniel had large, fat, fingers that pulled down her pants and panties past her ankles.

The other man, Louis, he tied her hands together with one of his blue rags from his back pocket. He sat back and watched his friend do what he needed to do.

Daniel stuck two fingers inside of Mallory, she moved her legs, but nothing that Daniel couldn't handle as he punched them, wanting to give her dead legs, similar to a dead arm. "Aahh." Her small shout was muffled.

Daniel shifted around to unbuckle his pants. He un-did his belt and his pants all at once. Muffled cries were heard in the back ground, Louis looked up said, "While you doing that, she can suck me then." He cackled as Daniel agreed.

In one swift action Daniel plunged his dick inside of her, as she screamed through the rag over her mouth. Louis untied it and she growled, "Stick anything in my mouth and I will bite it-Aaah!" She looked over to Daniel who was riding her and began to thrust every few seconds.

Louis and two other men began to cackle as they too unbuttoned their pants. "Ey homes, c'mon I want a turn." One of the men squealed. At all times one person had a gun pointed to her head. The same man said, "Open your mouth bitch. You think about biting it and we'll kill you."

An overweight cholo ripped open her shirt, exposing her black-laced bra. He made a slurping like sound as he moved it aside and opened her mouth to have her tit being sucked on.

At this point she had three men nearly on top of her or hovering over her. "Damn, your pussy is tight, Mmm. That's the stuff." Daniel called out as he pulled out and let one of his friends have a try.

* * *

><p>Happy went up and down all of the areas that were near the pet shop. So far no such luck, he even went down some of the alleyways. He looked over and saw a few small beams of flashlights; he made his way across the way to look. As he got closer he heard one loud, ear piercing female scream.<p>

Nearly tripping off of his bike Happy noticed the others approaching but had no time to wait for them. Gun already out and pointed, "Het wetbacks!" He growled. Grabbing the man who had switched with Daniel was yanked back, tripping over his pants around his ankles.

Mallory was starting to gag, as she had no more room in her mouth. Not knowing if this was smart or not, she crunched down on the man's dick.

Clay ripped the over weight man and said, "You sick fuck." And smacked him three good times in the face, while Chibs joined in. Daniel was shot in his dick by Happy who grinned and said, "Oops."

Juice, Jax and Tig got the man who had shoved his dick down Mallory's throat. Mallory quickly got her panties and pants back on, but her shirt was completely ripped, she was exposed. She tried to cover herself up, even though she knew it was the TM crew, she was very jumpy right now. She had black and blue marks all over her face and her mouth was drenched in blood from biting down on the Mexican's private.

The guys looked at one another, Happy took off his dark blue hoodie and wrapped it around her, as soon as she had it on she collapsed into his chest. As she wept she covered her face deeper and deeper into the chest.

"You. Son. Of. A." Tigs said each individual word in between each stomp to one of the men's chest. "Piece of shit wetback." He pulled out his knife and in one action stabbed the man in his eyes.

"Tig." Clay looked over at the curly haired man, he was expecting Clay to tell him not to do that, but he nodded and said. "Make sure he suffers."

Juice followed a similar action to Daniel, but he was talking to him as he was beating the tar out of him. "You like rape, huh? You motherfucker. I hope you-uhh-rot-uh- in Hell!" Daniel's face was completely gory; his skin was torn open and bled out.

Happy was taken back just for a second, he was not expecting her to go to him for comfort. He just thought it was because he handed her his sweatshirt.

Clay looked at the several dead Mexicans, he sighed as he kicked them each one last time. "Don't hurt my family." He snarled as he wound up and let a puddle of spit out on Daniel's face.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:__ Alright a pretty sappy, romance stuff. Chapter 8 will go back to some action, but will see Happy get a little bit more __friendly.__ Now I plan to obviously not have him out of character, but just a little bit of sensitivity here and there. I wonder how Juice will react to all of this? Thanks for the reviews, please keep sending them!_

_Chapter 7:  
><span>  
><em>When they got back _home _she was placed in her room, Clay had told the guys to alternate, she was going to need someone with her right now. Well he assumed, she fainted, probably from shock.

As she was in her room she finally put together that someone else was in the room with her. She was just blanking everything else out except the rape. It kept re-playing all over again in her mind. "Aahh!" She screamed as she frantically shook her head, trying to get rid of the wretched thoughts.

"Hey, hey!" Came a raspy voice. Happy put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, though that only sent a shiver down her back. "Easy girl."

Mallory looked at the man, he was sitting down on a wooden chair, actually looking like he gave a shit. Her cheeks turned red after she calmed down. "Oh my God.." She put the blankets over her face, "I'm so embarrassed." She whined.

Happy raised his eyebrows, this girl was weird. She would scream one minute and then be shy the next. "Bout what?"

She peeked her head out from her blankets, "What do you think? About being raped." She just remembered a dick being shoved down her throat and another one inside of her pussy, that's not how she wanted to guys to see her.

She slowly lifted her blanket off of her face and saw Happy looking away. "You done?" He snarled.

"No, I'm traumatized, do you know what it's like to be raped?" She snarled back at him.

"Not like we got fucking turned on by that shit." Happy countered, "Them wetbacks are fucking dead, rest easy." He grunted.

"Your not good company if you're going to yell at me. I am not playing the victim card at all, but you know what I need support, I was violated." She cried, she literally had tears coming out from her eyes. She went on babbling about something, Happy was uncomfortable he didn't know what to do. "-and whose sweatshirt is this?"

"Mine."

"I suppose you want it back." She finally calmed down, "Open the third drawer and hand me a shirt, I guess you don't want me in your clothes."

Happy made a small smirk; he followed what she was telling him to do. As he opened the drawer he found several nicely folded shirts. "Which one?"

"I don't care." Answered Mallory.

Happy tossed on the bed a plain black shirt. "Here." Though it didn't seem like it, he was being nice, this was kind for him. He wasn't exactly sure about Mallory yet. "Want me to look away?"

She scuffed, "You going to get hard by me taking off your sweatshirt? Think we're going to fuck?" Attitude in her voice.

Happy just smiled and said, "Not now, you need sleep."

Mallory unzipped his dark hoodie and handed it to him, he just eyed her rack. Her black-laced bra was holding a good set in there. She quickly put her shirt on, but of course it was to tight around her chest so it took her a second. "God blessed I hate having huge boobs."

Happy said something sexual that she didn't catch on until after the fact. "Okay Happy, let's talk. You are staying in here with me because…?"

Happy said nothing he just looked at the woman, all in a day she had been in a car crash, assaulted by Mexicans, then by those same Mexicans been gang raped. "So Gemma tells me you like dogs." He changed the topic.

"So when are your crow eaters coming here? Tomorrow?" Two could play the changing topics game.

"Fucking right they do." He said as he leaned back in his chair spreading his legs. "About time been a few days."

Mallory shook her head, she hated guys like that. Life was not just about sex; she thought it was disgusting that's all that some pigs had thought about. She listened to him go on. "I'm in need of a long dick sucking."

She said nothing, was he really this kind of a guy? Talking like that to a women who was just forcefully raped and had a chock rammed down her throat, that was not what she wanted to talk or hear about.

"I'm tired, why don't you get some sleep." She quietly said.

Happy looked surprised the mood in the room just altered. "Well who do you want me to send in? Clay says someone has to-"

"Juice, Juice okay!" She snapped, "Okay thanks, bye, go talk about your dirty crow eaters to someone who cares."

Happy got up from his chair and didn't say anything; he had no idea what her fucking problem was. He just let it go because he knew she had just gone through something terrible.

Mallory was just taken by surprise. "Go figure Mal, all the guys you like are just like that." She grumbled to herself. Hearing the sound of footsteps she saw that Juice was at the door.

"Hap said you sent him out?"

"Yeah, he looked tired." She lied. "Thank you for what you guys did."

Outside of the door Happy came back to the room, he had forgotten his sweatshirt, he stopped as he was about to knock but he listened for a moment.

"I'm not in the best state of mind right now Juice. Who does that, force sex on a woman? That all guys around here think about, sex sex, sex?" She wiped a tear away from her face, she heard Juice politely shush her. "Thanks for caring, you know Happy may be your friend, but he treats me like dirt, I need someone to give me a shoulder to cry on or a hug that will make me feel safe…"

Happy turned away and looked even angrier than usual, he would get his sweatshirt later. He had a lot of things to think about.

Juice sat on the edge of the bed as Mallory used his shoulder as a place to rest her head. "Shh, I know." He said as he gave her a side hug. "We went looking for those guys, that's why we wanted you and Half-Sack to stay back."

"What was with the note?" Curiosity got the best of her, she was going to wait to bring it up, but now seemed like as good as a time as ever.

"Oh," Juice cleared his throat and rubbed her hand with a free hand, gently and tenderly. "I just want you to know that you can always count on me. I'm a flirt and I know that, but trust me I'm a good guy."

He grabbed his chin, gingerly and tilted his head as he went in slowly for a kiss. He closed his eyes but right before their eyes met- "Juicy boy!" Chibs knocked as he walked in the room and nearly ripped him off the bed, "Turns up boy, how abouts ya help Happy and Clay. I can take it from here."

Juice looked at his best pal with daggers in his eyes, he was completely humiliated. "Yea…sure." He sneered as walked out of the room, not once looking back.

Mallory turned so she was not facing Chibs, she felt even more embarrassed now. "Really Chibs?"

Chibs explained, "I'm helping ya Love. You just went through a tragic act, you aren't thinking right. I will be staying with you to make sure ya don't do anything stupid."

She had her back to the older man, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, he was sure she was worn out. "I don't know what's been going around here, ever since you came some of my brothers have not been thinking clearly." He chuckled, "Heads over here's for little Mal."

She turned around for a moment and said, "Chibs, I love ya." She smiled and blew him a kiss, he was a good fatherly figure, older, but his knowledge and protective bearing was not overboard.

* * *

><p>Happy and Juice were the only ones in the garage, the scary, tall man approached the younger, shorter one. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"<p>

Juice took a step back, "What's up Hap?"

"You being sensitive, you got some fucking feelings for her?" He took another step towards his friend and brother.

"What's it to you?" Juice retaliated his words, "Girl has feelings, she doesn't want to just be fucked and blow you."

"That's cause she never has." He grinned a toothy smile.

Juice pointed at Happy, "See that attitude, that's why she isn't attracted to you."

Happy towered over the Puerto Rican guy and said, "Who did she cry too? Who's sweatshirt did she have on?"

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning; Mallory woke up and was startled to see that Tig was now in her room, asleep in the chair. Where was Chibs? Getting out of bed, quietly, she didn't want to wake the crazed haired man. As she got up she heard, "Where ya going, doll?"<p>

"You know I don't need you guys watching me every second of the day." She sarcastically smiled.

"Well you don't have a choice." Tig yawned as he got to his feet. "Be glad I am the one watching you, cause if it was Happy, he'd be on your ass every minute of the day."

She eyed the man as she was getting clothes picked out for the day. "Happy this, Happy that, he's a jackass with that attitude of his."

Tig laughed, "Yeah he can be, he thinks chicks dig that side to him."

"Well I don't. I think it disrespectful and crude."

Tig wanted to so badly to express her that Happy was a good guy, such a good guy that he had gone out of his way in more ways than one. He had fixed her car, he did that, it was his ideas. He was the one that found her while she was being raped, he was the one that was going to go and buy the dog she wanted.

"Yeah sex is good, but jeez talk about it enough?" She rolled her eyes; look at who she was talking too. Tig loved talking about it more than anyone.

"Mama Gem and you are going out for the day I guess." He said as he grabbed the chair and was about to carry it outside of her room. "Don't know what exactly, but something, a lot of it to get your mind off what has happened. This place ain't bad."

After picking out her clothes and doing her hair, she just left it down, it was shiny and straight. She nodded to Tig, "Good to know."

"You got Juice and Happy nearly beating the shit out of one another for you. You need to be straight with 'em Mal, when they are serious about a girl, they really are, even Happy. Juice is the most sensitive dude ever, cries half the time." Tig cackled, "I wish I could say I was kidding, but I'm not."

* * *

><p>Happy didn't talk about his feelings, he had a lot built up inside of him, and a lot of that was just what he did for the club. That and just the club in general, even if he weren't the assassin of SAMCRO, he still would be emotionally fucked up. In some way or another. Yeah he had man-whore tendencies, he wasn't going to be sappy and cry, but he could start to talk to Mallory in a better way. He understood that Mallory didn't know his true colors, but today she was going to find out!<p>

Happy looked all through the clubhouse for Half-Sack, the two of them had a plan for the day. They were going to sneak away and go to the pet store; Gemma was apart of the plan also; hence why she took Mallory out of the clubhouse for a good chunk of the day.

* * *

><p><span>Happy's POV/

I just don't get why females are so God damn emotional, yeah I get it because of last night, but still. Shit, she's so good looking, but she's got a certain amount of spunk to her. I'm looking to settle down real soon, yeah I love me some crow eaters, but I've had all those pussy, looking for something new.

Gemma keeps talking her up to me, not like she needs to. Yeah I grunt and have a intimidating look to me, that's who I am. I will protect her, I will stop fucking around. When I saw those motherfucking, disgusting spicks fucking her, I saw red! Juice couldn't take care of her like I could.

Kid is half the time emotional as fuck!

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV/

Happy went outside over by where all the bikes were parked and saw the prospect putting on his helmet. "Ready?" He asked. Happy didn't respond verbally, just nodded. "Hey man, she's like my sister, so don't just do this cause you need some pussy."

"Sister, ha?" He asked, well Happy had instantly wanted her, so maybe Half-Sack felt a special brotherly-sisterly bond with her right away, who was he to judge, or to care. "Got ya prospect, don't worry." His voice rose as he started to put on his helmet, but then took it off. "Can't take the bikes to get her dog." He looked over in the garage and saw Mallory's BMW, "C'mon." He said with a sincere grin on his face.

"I don't think she wants anyone driving her car." Half was cautious to get in the car.

"I will rip off your other ball, now get the fuck in here!" He growled as he put his sunglasses on roughly and nearly drove off and left the ginger man at the garage. "Sit down and shut up."

"Someone's aggressive." Half-Sack mumbled as he felt the car rushing to the entrance/exit and turn the corner with no blinker, and nearly smashing into a semi truck. "Jesus Christ Happy!"

"Haha, WOO!" Happy stuck out his tongue, he lived his life on the edge, it was nice for him to have a little fun that didn't involve killing or torturing someone.

Half-Sack was chosen to go instead of Chibs or Tig because they were with Clay and Piney checking up at a cabin they had up North. Clay had ordered that because no one had been up there for a while and in case things went south all his men needed to head there, and he needed to prep and get supplies just to be on the safe side.

When they got to the pet store's parking lot, Half ran out ahead of Happy to make sure that the dog they wanted was still there. The two men usually didn't go puppy shopping, this was something very new and odd to them.

When Happy did his little thug walk into the door, Half walked back to him and said that someone would get the dog in a second, "let's get the supplies."

"Is she a girly girl?" Happy asked as he looked at different colored bowls, "Is the dog a boy or a girl? Fuck!" It came to Happy's knowledge that he didn't know anything about Mallory.

"The dog is a boy." Half smiled, he felt good that he was apart of this; only him and Chibs were really the only two that had really gotten to know her. "No, Mallory is a tomb boy." Looking at the different colored dog toys he grabbed darker colors. "She likes dark colors, blue is her favorite."

"Girl has good taste then." Happy commented as he grabbed two dark bowls.

The same woman with green hair from the other day carried the Rottweiler in her hands and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, but two SAMCRO members shopping for animals, I just never thought I'd see that."

"For a special girl."

"Trying to win a girl." Happy nervously laughed, "Trying to get used to being just a little romantic and not such a hard ass." He heard the woman chuckle and handed over the dog.

"For that girl that was with you yesterday?" She asked while directing her question to Half-Sack. He answered with a yes. "You know I heard her name the dog. "Sven? Yeah that was it."

Happy actually really liked animals, all the guys did, they were always gone, so they just never had any animals, and with cars coming in and out Clay was scared the animal(s) would get run over or something like that. But now that Mallory was living there, and would almost always be there Gemma didn't seem to think it was a big problem.

"So who is going to take the credit for this little guy?" The lady asked as she attached a black leash to his black collar. "I assume you." She pointed to Happy, "Since you," Pointing to Half-Sack, "Aren't trying to win her over."

Before Half-Sack replied, Happy beat him to the punch. "Naw it's his sister."

* * *

><p>Gemma and Mallory had run errands all day mostly just business stuff for TM. It was near noon and both of the women were starving! Gemma had the idea of going to a small diner; a lot of people went there for coffee and breakfast. "This place is great." Gemma said as she held the door open for Mallory.<p>

As they seated themselves a male waiter came over and took their order. "Gemma coffee?" He guessed, "Black with lots of sugar?" He teased; Gemma always got the same thing. His name tags read: Neil.

"Yes Neil. Your doing good." She teased, as he was a newer wait, had to be a young high school kid. "Mallory what do you want?"

"Uhh," She flipped the laminated menu over on the back. "Pepsi please."

"Do you girls know what you want to eat?" Neil asked as he wrote down their drinks on his notepad and then put it in her apron.

Gemma smiled and looked over at Mallory who looked overwhelmed. "Neil why don't you give us a few minutes."

Mallory slammed her menu down with a big grin on her face, "I know what I want: chicken strips and fries. What about you?"

Gemma smiled back and said, "Burger with fries." She gave off a smug grin and just eyed Mallory, making her feel like she needed to say something.

"Why do I feel like you brought me here for a reason?" Mal scratched her head as she felt like the old broad was up to something, probably no good. Before an answer could be answered Gemma gave Neil both her and Mallory's order.

Mallory thanked Neil for the drinks, took a sip and said, "Well?"

"How are you doing? I heard shit went down, I'm sorry that you experienced something like that." She grabbed Mallory's hand and overlapped over the young woman's. "I need you to know that; all of the guys, and I mean ALL of the guys think kindly of you. Never seen them warm up so fast." She grinned.

"I find that hard to believe with Happy." She sighed, "I have been raped before, and I think that's what makes this worse, I was raped when I turned 21, literally my twenty-first birthday." She held up her hand to silence Gemma, "I don't want pity, I really don't I tried to block it out, and I will eventually, I'm going to be a little jumpy for a little bit."

"Oh honey." Gemma simply said. She couldn't help but give off a small smile; just knowing that some of the guys were doing something so special for her. "I think you should know who you are dealing and living with."

"Well, yeah that would be nice." Mallory cynically laughed.

"SAMCRO. Sons of Anarchy, I'm sure you looked at their cuts, and see the grim reaper. We are a bike club, but they do other things too." She shrugged, "Half of which I don't know. Which I don't know if that's good or bad." She scuffed, "When a guy from the club sets his eyes on you, it's usually for long term otherwise they would chase the crow eaters."

"So why am I here? If you guys are so secretive then why would you take me in?" Mallory asked, taking another sip of her Pepsi.

"I felt connected to you, and it would be nice to have help around the club, I do so much, shit stresses me out." Their food had just arrived, Gemma told the waiter thank you and took a bite of one of her golden, waffle fries. "Jax is gone half the time, he just had a son." She saw the look on Mallory's face, shocked. "His ex-wife was a huge ass junky, nearly lost their son.

"Oh God."

"Just like you don't want pity, my Jax doesn't either." Taking another few bites of her fries she asked Mallory if her food was good.

"Oh yeah, very good." Mallory looked around, they were at a window booth and saw a few familiar looking faces. "What are they doing here?" She asked as she pointed to Clay and Tig.

Gemma knew that they were probably here as a sign to get Mallory back to the clubhouse, but she wasn't for sure yet. Looking at the entryway, they quickly made their way over to their booth.

"Hello ladies." Clay said as he pecked his wife on the cheek. He usually would with Mallory but he had to assume that she might be a little weirded out by it right now.

"Hey hun."

"Hi." Mallory scooted over so Tig could sit next to her. "Want some?" She asked Tig, mostly for the fact that he was nearly drooling all over her plate.

"Oh God, thought you would never ask." He grabbed a chicken strip and nearly shoved it in his mouth in one bite.

"Tig try to have_ some_ manners." Clay shook his head at his friend. Clay grabbed a bite of his wife's burger and then handed it to her, who bit in the exact same spot her husband just did.

"Aww, now why can't we do that?" Tig playfully nudged Mallory. "You can bite first, and we can cuddle, and talk about our feelings." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "And then maybe I can throw up."

Mallory took a sip of her Pepsi and motioned it for Tig to have a sip if he wanted. "Small steps first." She playfully retorted.

"See Tiggy with that kind of attitude on love, you will never attract a long term relationship." Gemma smiled as she finished kissing Clay.

"And that's why I date hookers." He said as he slurped on the drink. He looked over at Mallory who raised her eyebrows. "Oh I don't ever put their shit in my mouth, don't worry your good." He replied as he sipped down half her drink.

"Damn it Tig." She chortled as she grabbed her pop back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gemma asked, scooting her plate to Clay saying that she was full.

"Oh, well customer is coming back and says he has a bone to pick with you Gems, says you over charged him or some shit." He lied right through his teeth.

* * *

><p>Half-sack was carrying the bags of supplies; this dog was going to become spoiled real quickly. "Y'know you shouldn't get all the credit, I'm the one who really did all this." He commented, seeing Happy shove his face into his, he decided it wasn't that big of a deal. "Fine. I will let you take all the credit; you need points with her, not me.<p>

Half loaded up the car and said, "We should head back."

Half was completely flabbergasted that Happy was actually going through with this; he was actually pleased of the emotionless prick. He went to wait in the car as Happy was dealing with the puppy and finishing paying for everything, money didn't mean anything to him. He looked at the total and shrugged it off. He looked down and smiled at the dog that cuddled up beside his leg. "Sven." He called out, as they needed to walk out the store and into the car.

* * *

><p>Clay had paid for the girl's lunch and told Tig to take Mallory back to the clubhouse she had <em>work<em> to do. When the girl asked if they were coming back right away too, Gemma responded with, "Liquor store run, the guy can wait." She made a slight crack at how Half-Sack and her never brought any back.

"Oh yea." She replied with a laugh, "Oops."

"Tig you watch over her." Clay ordered, "Don't be to wild with her, poor girl is probably sick of us already." He sniggered.

Tig handed her his spare helmet and told her to hop on. She didn't feel to weird about wrapping her arms around Tig, he was just a good laugh, they seemed like they'd be drinking friends, though he did force her to drink a lot in a short amount of time.

* * *

><p>As soon as they pulled into TM, Tig nearly rushed Mallory off of his bike. "Go, go doll. Hurry up, I got shit to do." She didn't know what was wrong with him; literally as soon as they pulled in he just turned into a jackass. As she got off she saw Half-Sack zooming out of the club on his bike without even acknowledging Mallory.<p>

Seeing only Happy walking, he had such a care-free attitude even in the walk he walked up to her. She wasn't sure if she should say anything to him, she recalled last time they spoke, he was a total bastard and typical douche to her.

Keeping her eyes just focused on straight ahead of her, she had just past Happy when he gripped her arm, slightly tight. "Aah." She squealed as she was pulled back.

"Where you think your going?" He keenly smiled as he looked down at her.

"To my room?" She thought to herself, _where else would I be going?_

"No your not." He was silent for a second and said, "Your coming to my room." His voice was such a turn on, just that image, and how he carried himself, well not the player shit he pulled, but other than that.

She squinted her eyes and said, "Umm, I don't think so." She started walking again, when she was instantly picked up and tossed on his shoulder. "What the Hell are you doing?"

His smug smile didn't at all vanish, he walked to his room which was just two rooms away from her's She began to thrash on his back, "Unhand me. Go find a crow eater, jeez I was just-" Cut off as she heard the door open and heard a panting sound.

She was slowly set on his bed, and saw the little Rottweiler that she just saw yesterday, she had already picked out a name, hoping she would get him…he was right in front of her. She looked up at Happy who went to stand in the doorframe, leaning against it with his arms crossed over one another.

"Sven?" She asked, the dog responded by letting out a puppy bark. She gave the dog a kiss on the head and hugged the little guy as tightly as she could. She looked up at Happy, "Wh-? Why? Did you do this?"

Happy slowly nodded, "Gemma and the prospect helped me plan out most of it." He almost didn't even want to give the others credit, because than I would take away from the fact that he did something nice.

She stood up, ruffled the puppy's fur and walked over to Happy. She looked up at him, as he looked down, "You're pretty sly." She said as she hugged him, taken back, Happy hugged her back, but what really took him by surprise was; She gave him a kiss, a quick one, but smack dab on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:__ Now this has some sexual scenes going on, not to far in detail. I never write romance, I usually write the opposite so this is new to me. Chapter 9 we are going to have Jax back in the story. I am trying to cover the main characters of the story; Mallory and Happy so please remember this is mostly what the story is about. We end the chapter with a cliffhanger. We will be going into some of the tv show's story lines in chapter 9. I am posting two chapters today, because I don't know if I will be able to post one tomorrow. Thanks everyone who has been reading this story, any suggestions, comments, etc leave a review and let me know! :)_

**Warning: Sexual scenes**

Chapter 8:

A couple hours went by, and Happy, Mallory and the little puppy were inseparable. Most of it was Mallory just playing with the dog, and Happy watching and tossing toys and treats every once in a while. Little Sven was tuckered out and nearly collapsed from having so much fun.

Mallory looked up at Happy, who was now on the bed and she was sitting on the floor leaning up against the bed. She felt a light tug on her hair, as she looked up she heard Happy, "Come here." He nearly purred. As he inched forward to give her a kiss on her lips.

It was short, she was just not sure she wanted to rush anything, she didn't know what to expect from this guy. "Half-Sack told you how much I fell in love with the little guy? That's why he put him on hold? I should have known."

He nodded, "Yea."

"What's the point of this Happy?" She turned around and looked at the man, she still was sitting on the floor.

"I'm not good with lovey shit, I never will be." He started, "You have a very unique look to you, spunky, and just a good time."

She wanted to rip apart everything he said and ask for a more in depth answer, but she didn't. "Drop the constantly talking about sex. I know I started it with Tig when I came here hammered, yeah when I'm drunk I talk about it a lot."

"I'm a dude, I do think about it." He answered back.

"Is little Sven just a gift? Or does he mean something more?" She probed as she started to shift; the ground wasn't to comfortable after sitting there for hours. She stood up and stood over the bed.

"I do things different than my brothers." He smiled, "Let's see how this goes."

Her face got stern looking, she pointed to the guy. "No crow eaters Happy."

"Girl, you setting limits for me?" He teased, "Well then no flirting with Juice."

She opened her mouth and shook her head, "I do no such thing." She had always been told that she was just a natural flirt, and always just let it go. Was she flirting with Juice? She didn't want to send him the wrong message. "He flirts with me."

"Yeah he does." Happy didn't seem to happy with that response. "I was the first one to chase after you when you didn't come back." He received a look that said that she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm a dick sometimes, I know, but when I'm with someone I am loyal and protective of them."

Before Mallory could say anything else, Happy grabbed her and playfully tossed her on the bed, with him hunched over her. She smiled and laughed, but then had a serious tone, "I'm not withholding sex, but you need to prove that it's just not all about that. Happy I'm serious I have been screwed over so many times in my life by guys. Hell I was just raped, I am going to be a little on edge with certain things.

"I know." He just looked into her green eyes, the scar brought them out so much more, they were like sucking him in. So many things about her he was really liking, and he knew he could be a good man for her; he needed to tell Juice to back off. Brothers shouldn't fight over a girl. "Are you staying in her tonight?" He asked as he saw her yawn, playing with the puppy did wear her out.

"I don't know, are you going to be hard the whole time?" She teased. "For right now." Happy moved off of her and to the other side of his bed, he forcefully pushed her into his arm as he stroked her side. "See, this is being sappy and cute, once in a while it's nice."

Happy just smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "I know girl, I know."

* * *

><p>As the others started to come back, they went to inside the clubhouse to have a few drinks. Piney and Clay were having a heated discussion about something; they took it to the office.<p>

Half-Sack went to behind the bar and began to poor everyone their drinks. He looked over and didn't see Happy or Mallory; he smiled as he went on with his business. Tig's looked over at Happy's room and saw the door closed, "I feel so proud of helping Happy get some ass."

Chibs smacked him upside the back of the head. "Tiggy, we don't kno' if that's what their doing brotha."

Juice didn't say anything he just kept to himself and continued to drink. He thought it was unfair because he knew how Happy was with women.

Tig walked over to the door and pressed her ear up against it. "Tig get your ass over here!" Chibs yelled.

"Shh, I don't hear anything." He reached for the doorknob and quickly opened the door to see the dog was passed out, Happy and Mallory were cuddled up against each other. "Aww." He quietly cooed, he motioned for the other guys to come and take a little peak.

Of course the guys came running to see what the big deal was all about. Mallory turned slightly, she felt something looking at her, she looked up at the guys who were grinning from ear to ear. "Uhh, Happy." She said as she shook the man next to her.

"What?" He sleepily said and then woke up to see the guys. "Shit bunch of dick heads, get outta here." He waved for them to get out of here. He pointed at Tig, "Shit turning you on?" He laughed but started to get up. He looked over at Mallory who didn't look like she liked that he was moving.

"Shit is so darling." Tig teased as he went over to see the little puppy starting to stir. "Mal can we bring the puppy out?"

She looked at Happy, even though Sven was her dog, she looked at him to make sure they would take good care of him. "Yeah, sure, take his tennis ball we were teaching him how to fetch." She also rose up from her lying position. "I will just come out too." She looked at Happy with a displeased expression on her face.

"No your not." Happy said as he reached for her arm. "Let 'em take him, he will be fine."

Chibs held the dog and grabbed a few tennis balls and said, "You kiddies behave yourselves." He looked over at Happy and pointed to his eyes and then to the assassins. "Watching you boy'o." He hinted for the others to come on and leave them alone. "Be checkin on you two." He laughed as he shut the door.

"Now I feel awkward." She half scuffed. "Why do I need someone to watch me? Shouldn't that be your job?" She rolled her eyes.

"It is, it will be." He said as he laid back down and watched as she repeated the same action. "I watch over what's mine girlie." He rubbed the bottom of her chin as grinned. "Juice will never watch you alone, that I will make sure of." He grunted.

"Oh, c'mon." She looked offended, "We don't even know what _this_ is." She pointed to herself and then to Happy, "You're the one that said we will see how it goes."

"Did I now?" He teased, everything he said either sounded sexy or intimidating, usually both.

"I'm loyal; it's you I worry about. I'm not a slut, I am not as skinny as those other hooker-bitches, I won't give you sex right no-"

"Mama, your good." He lightly pulled up her shirt to her belly button, "You are fine, I don't usually fuck 'em I just let them blow me. Feel like I'll snap one of them in half."

"Oh." She said, as she pulled down her shirt.

"Since you won't do anything, can I?" He winked as he looked at her chest. He heard a loud scuff, but he quickly said, "I want to show you I'm here, I dig you, and you just won't believe it."

She slowly nodded. She just sat back as the tall man slowly and sensually took her shirt off and over her head. He was careful to do everything very slowly. He pushed her up with one hand, and undid her bra with the other one. He looked at her and then opened her mouth and began to suck on her tits. As he began to wiggle his tongue around them, he slowly inched down to her crouch and could start to feel that she was getting wet, she was turned on.

She was making quiet moans, her head was tilted back, eyes closed, and she was relishing every second of this. After he finished with one he went to another. His mouth felt so good on them as he was looking up at her every so often to see a satisfied look on her face. He didn't want to over due it, so he just kept on hand down on top of her jeans but over her pussy.

He stopped for a moment and she purred, "My turn." Happy took that by surprise, but who was he to object, he switch positions with her as he started to unbuckle his pants. She scooted down his pants and his boxers. She gripped her cock and opened her mouth as she went down and shoved her part inside of her mouth.

"Oh damn girl." He said as he laid back and was closing his eyes just as he she did. He could feel her tongue doing all sorts of magic tricks with his cock. He could feel her bobbing her head up and down-

Hearing the door nearly be kicked up, Tig was try to be his usual funny self, until he saw Mallory look up with her mouth tightly wrapped around Happy's dick. She spat it out in that second. Happy couldn't feel anything else and he had not yet finished. He looked up to see what was going on, "Damn it Tig."

He shouted as Mallory quickly attempted to cover herself up.

"Oooooh God."

Tig laughed and said, "Oh don't stop on my account. Didn't think you guys would o anything right away." He smiled as he leaned up against the doorway.

"I will fucking skin you alive! Damn it leave!" Happy screamed as he saw Mallory get up and fold her arms over her breasts. Happy quickly pulled up his pants and boxers and chased after the curly headed sicko.

After chasing him away he came back in the room and saw Mallory getting dressed. "No baby, he's gone."

"No this was a mistake. God they all think I'm a whore, last night you guys came I had a dick in my mouth and one up my pussy, now Tig see's your dick in my mouth." She quickly got her items of clothing on, though Happy looked down at her as he held her chin.

"It's fine."

"No, we rushed into this, and I even said no sec right now, you tricked me!"

"That ain't sex." He waved his arm in the air as he scuffed.

"Oral sex, yes it is." She argued back.

Happy went closer to her and held her firm in his arms. "Your tits are amazing." He smiled, and he asked, "How was my dick?"

She looked at him, but then looked away, like a child who didn't want to get in trouble. "Pretty good, big and thick." She slyly said. She slightly pushed Happy away, "I'm not good with this whole dirty talking and shit. I'm shy."

"You know, I'm going to get blue balls now." He sighed, "Cause of fucking Tig."

Mallory looked at him, she obviously didn't know what that felt like, but she wouldn't be a good-uhh whatever she was to him if she let him feel that kind of pain. "Fine." She said as she got on her knees, and he gently pushed her head down and then pushed her forward against his cock.

"Ahhh!" He said as he spread his legs apart and looked down at her, still lightly pushing her head forward and down. "That's right baby. Ahh!" He said as he felt he was about to explode.

Mallory liked that he was kind of pushing her, she liked a little roughness and when the guy took the reins, she didn't mind that. She did feel slightly manipulated though.

* * *

><p>Piney smashed his hand on the desk and hollered at Clay, "All I'm saying is that Jax has a lot going on with his son right now." He pointed to Clay and Gemma, "Your grandson." He took a breath, "I think he should step away from the club for a while, you know, get his shit and family together."<p>

"He's VP Piney, he's perfectly fine, it's a good distraction for him." Clay countered.

"Piney, Clay," Gemma started as she was trying to calm down both of the older men. "Jax is a big boy Piney, I have tried to talk to him about stepping back, but I think it's a good distraction for him." Jax's mother said while defending her son who wasn't even at the clubhouse.

"His kid just had major surgery, the guys and I can handle the club for a while Clay, you to Gemma, be with your family." Piney huffed as he scratched his face and adjusted the tubes that were in his nose. "Clay we need to step back from doing to much."

Gemma took a sip of her coffee and then placed her hands on her hips. "Clay, maybe he's right."

Clay snapped his head back and said, "Gemma stop. Go to the hospital and check on Jax." He wanted her to be gone so they could go more in depth with their conversation. "Clay talk about this tomorrow, we will both go." She looked up at Piney and said, "Tomorrow continue this talk."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the two came out of Happy's room, Happy went to behind the bar, for once a smile wouldn't leave his face. Usually a smile would hardly stay on his face for more than half a second.<p>

Happy kept telling Mallory who cares what the other guys said, she was sure Tig was just going to tease her. She just felt embarrassed because she felt a fatherly-daughter bond with Chibs, so she was sure she wouldn't be able to look at him straight in the eyes right now. Half-Sack and her had a brotherly-sisterly thing going on, he was probably going not going to say anything. Juice, poor Juice, she would have to take him aside.

"Let me talk to Juice." She nearly whispered as she waited for Happy to hand her a cold beer bottle.

He looked at her like he was unsure if that was the smartest thing to do. "I don't know…"

"Hap, it's not fair to him, and I don't want you being an ass to him." She looked at Happy and did a playful smile, "Not like you would be an ass or anything." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I think Juice is very sensitive, so I really need to pull him aside." She practically re-stated.

"You going to be able to handle your alcohol?" He said as he pointed to her beer. He was teasing her, but also was being somewhat serious sounding.

"Well I'm sure you will be watching." She said as she started to walk off when he slapped her ass.

"Mm, damn right." He gave a sexy laugh and stuck out his tongue.

As she went to the picnic tables she saw the little puppy run over towards her and jumped up against her legs. He barked happily as he licked her cheeks. Mallory closed her eyes; Sven was getting slobber in her eyeballs. She giggled and gave him a hug. "How's he doing?" She asked to anyone willing to answer.

"Aye, he's good lassie." Chibs answered as he tossed the tennis ball down by his feet, bouncing it up and down. They exchanged looks, and didn't say anything else.

"Ahem, hey Juice." She cleared her throat, "Can I talk to you please?"

Juice could tell what this was about and sighed as he rolled his eyes and slowly got up from the bench. Happy was walking up to the men with arms full of beers. "HEY!" He shouted to the young guy, "You watch your attitude, **boy!**"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:__ Episode wise this is right around season 1, episode 4, "Patch Over." I don't know about anyone else, but I feel kind of bad for Juice. Thanks to everyone that is reading this and leaving me reviews, makes me so motivated when I get reviews. Tell me what you think of the story! What should happen?_

Chapter 9:

Juice was not intimidated with Happy and his need to constantly be an ass hole to him; he said nothing as he walked away with Mallory. Mallory felt a tug, she turned around and saw his little dog. "You want to come with?" She said in a voice as if she were talking to a baby.

"He wants his mama." Chibs called out as he opened her beer bottle. She would prefer her dog came with her, especially if they were going to drink, she wasn't sure how everyone was with alcohol in them and didn't want them to do anything to her puppy… that she was pretty sure that they would not.

Juice smiled as he clapped a hand to his leg, when the dog rushed to lick his hand. Though his grin quickly faded as they continued to walk off in the distance.

"I don't want things to be weird, trust me I'm not that kind of a girl. I told Happy to not brag or shove things in your face. That's immature and I won't hear of it."

Juice looked hurt, his eyes were clouded, as he didn't know what to say, he was an emotional guy, always had been. "Why did you choose him? He will fuck you over. Give it time."

Arching her eyebrows, Mallory didn't want to hear that kind of talk. "I don't know Juice, I think he will tone down his ass hole ways, he, just,-" She paused, she shouldn't have to explain herself to Juice.

"Well when he screws you over, because he WILL. I will be here. Or the night your not here and he's getting blown by a crow eater I will make sure to tell you." He countered as he shook his head and walked off without another word.

"Juice, Juice?" She called out but he didn't once turn around.

Happy had made his way over to Mallory; he lightly put one of his hands on her shoulder. She made a slight jump though she turned around and saw who it was.

"Pussy can't handle competition never could." Happy beamed as he rubbed her shoulders for a few seconds. "Let 'em be."

She turned around and faced the tall individual, "Please be nice to him." She pleaded, "I don't want any of this to be weird, I already feel like I can't look at Chibs, Half, or Tig in the face."

"Why?" A puzzled expression on his face.

"Happy." She sternly said, "Because they walked in on-"

"Oh fuck, who cares, I have walked in on them doing shit too." He waved his hand in the air like it was no big deal. "What did the wuss have to say?" He nodded his head towards where Juice was.

"That you will screw me over." She looked up into his eyes, "He said eventually it'll happen." She looked down at the ground and said, "God, I hope not."

Happy shook his head, "Little fucker. I outta bust his head open!" He snarled, "Now your going to be worried as shit." He took a swig of beer and offered Mallory a sip. "What's wrong don't want to drink my beer?" He said as she looked at the bottle questionably.

She looked up at him and said, "Not in the mood to drink anymore. I don't want to blackout."

"Oh, gotcha." He said as he rubbed her back. "I don't know how this shit goes, been cold-hearted for so damn long."

She smiled and said, "I know, just be supportive, protective and loyal." She smiled as she started to head back to where the others were. Happy was just a few steps behind her.

* * *

><p>The next day bright and early Mallory woke up to feed the dog and let him run around, though she made it clear that he needed to stay close to her. It was another weekday, so people were bringing in their cars left and right, Happy and her slept in their rooms, much to his dispute that he thought they should sleep in the same room. But Mallory was being serious about no sex right now; she needed to heal both physically and mentally after what had happened just the other day.<p>

She saw Bobby and asked what he was doing if he had seen Happy, "I tried knocking on his door, and then went to check and he wasn't there."

Bob laughed, "Shouldn't you to have been in the same room, ain't that what couples do?" He teased and his large belly rumbled from his laughter, "Naw, Jax and I are heading to Nevada to see an old friend, Clay may have sent happy up there first, he used to be in Nevada all the time, good friends with the guys were going to see."

Mallory was just acquiring about all these different gangs and shit, the beef that SAMCRO had with others. Right now they were talking about a Mexican gang called the Mayans. She saw Jax putting on his helmet and walking over towards his bike, "Hey Mal." He smiled and did a head nod to Bobby. "Cute dog, how's he doing?"

"Good, good." She said as she picked him up so Jax could pet him. "Sven." She looked over at Bobby who was teasing him and getting the Rottweiler all hyper as he started to nip the big man. "Bobby." Mallory playfully called out, "I don't want him biting."

"Come on vet tech," He teased, "He's just nipping, just play biting. Could train him to be a killer." He said, "Bet Happy could teach him that, then you'd have 2 killers on your hands."

The three of them laughed, Mallory asked about how Jax's son was doing. She found out his son's name, Abel, and he was just 10 days old, and was told he was doing pretty good considering he was a pre-mature kid and just had surgery. "Sorry to cut this short, Mal, but we gotta get outta here, well be back in a few days." He said as handed her a black flip-up phone. "Happy wants you to have this."

"Uhh, no I have my own phone." She said as she sounded kind of like a selfish brat. "I have an iphone, you know, a smart phone."

"You're going to use this phone." Jax said in-between his teeth, "Has everyone's numbers you will need, already in it. I'll explain why you can't use your hi-tech phone when I get back."

* * *

><p>After waving goodbye to them, Mallory took herself and the dog over to the garage to find Clay, Juice, Tig and Half-Sack in there. She walked in as Clay was telling the others that they were going to probably have to head to Nevada as well. "-Patch them in." Was all she could really pick up.<p>

Clay looked over and acknowledged Mallory, "How's everything going for ya?" He asked as he pet the dog.

"Asking me or the puppy?"

"I hear how you're doing, I heard that last night." He cackled, "Naw, I'm just teasin Mal, your boyfriend is on a mission for me, were all heading to Nevada for a few days. Hate to break up the happy couple so early, but, ahh, business." Clay said as he put on his thin sunglasses.

"Can I come too?"

Before Clay could answer Gemma nearly yanked him away, a little distraught at the fact that Jax and Bobby were heading out alone first. She looked over at the guys and asked them, since Clay never answered.

"Naw, Mal, what about the dog, can't leave him here all alone." Tig said as he eyed the door, "Got responsibilities to deal with."

"Hmp." She sighed as she walked away, she was sure going to find a way to come along and bring the puppy with her, one war another. She looked and saw they had finished with the black van that Half-Sack and her had the mishap with the other day. She watched as Half-Sack seemed to be loading some stuff in there. "Hmm." She slyly thought as she ran into her room and started to pack some things.

She was a very determined woman, and she wanted to know more about this little family that she was quickly becoming apart of. Gemma was right after all; she thought Gem was just being nice saying that she would eventually become apart of the crew.

* * *

><p>Tig and Juice were stay behind, while all of the others headed up right away. Bobby and Jax had a head start, well Happy even more of a head start than anyone of them. Her thoughts were interrupted as that junky flip-phone had started to ring.<p>

She eyed the phone and then at Sven. "Do I answer it?" The dog cocked his head to the side and stared at his owner. "I take that as a yeah."

:Uh, hello.:

:Don't sound so confused.: A voice chuckled on the other line. :See Jax gave ya the phone like I asked.:

:Yeaaah.: She said as she looked at it for a second. :Does this have some tracking device attached to it? Why do I have this?:

:So I can reach you girl, shit, I need to know your okay while I'm gone.:

She really wanted to say, awww, but she didn't, it was cute that he said that though. :Well yea I guess, wish you would have told me, I mean I can't go anywhere with an esc-.: She cut herself off, she didn't want to say anything else, especially if she was going to sneak her way to Nevada.

:Yea last minute shit. Clay and the others left yet?:

:Yup they are just heading out. Oh shucks look like no one will be here to watch me.: She sarcastically laughed. :Tig and Juice are heading up there later in the night.:

:The Prospect?:

:He's going with Clay.: She quickly added, :Gemma is going to see the baby, leaves me here all by myself.:

:Chibs?: Mallory silently cursed, she forgot that he wasn't going, or at least she didn't hear anything about him going. She didn't answer. :Yeah, thought so, thought you would get out of that.: Happy cracked.

:Behave yourself.: She stubbornly said as she saw Chibs coming in view of her room.

:Yea I know. I will be checking in with Chibs.: He sternly stated

Hearing a soft knock on the door she waved Chibs in who asked, "Is that Hap?" She nodded as she saw him hold out his hand, saying he wanted to talk to him.

:Uhh, Chibs wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you later?:

:Yea baby.:

Chibs took the phone and turned his back to Mallory as he started, :Aye Hap, yeah I know, we aren't going anywhere.: He glanced over his shoulder as she seized her packing. :She's in good hands.:

:Alright brotha, keep an eye on her, talk to ya later.:

:Same to you's brotha.: Chibs snapped the phone closed and kept the phone in his hand. "What are ya doin'? Looks like your packing fer a trip."

She was totally busted. She didn't say anything, she just smiled gave a cheesy grin. "I was goin' to make it a surprise, but we will go up later tonight." Now a sincere smile was placed on her face. "Aww thanks Chibs you're the best watchman ever." She giggled, "Does Hap know?"

Chibs slid his sunglasses above his grey and black hair. "No he don't, and your not gunna tell him. Yea, but next time someone stays behind with ya, ya may not be so lucky." Chibs knew what it was like to be young and 'in love', well have a newly fresh relationship, and in this industry that they were in, crow eaters were all over the place. Most men it didn't matter if they had a girl or not, they were going to make sure they got action.

She searched around her door and could still see Juice and Tig. "When are they going to leave?"

Chibs thought for a second and said, "We'll leave soon." He looked down at little Sven, "Ya can't leave him here."

Mallory grinned, "He's coming with us."

"Oy!"

* * *

><p>Jury was a friend of Jax's old man, he was an alley to SAMCRO, but Clay had decided to come up there with some more men and help patch them over, he thought it was about time. After pitching the idea, Clay and his men stepped outside to give the required privacy that he knew they would need. He was not going to rush it.<p>

"How ya think we are gunna make out?" Jax asked as he was just finishing a long drag.

"Bout half, maybe little more." Clay said as he thought for a brief moment before replying. "It's time, Jury knows that too."

Three older men had walked outside, one actually tossing down his denim cut that he had on. It was obvious that they were not okay with patching over. Clay told his men to wait another minute, just to make sure no one else was coming out.

Jax watched the three ride away, one of them howled, "Fuck this." He wasn't offended; he just thought they didn't have what it took to wear the reaper. Better they discovered it now, especially before shit got worse.

Two minutes went by, Clay hollered for his men that it was time to see who was left. As he threw the door open, he saw more than half there, at least 15 men were there. "Guys!" Clay smiled as he ripped their old logo flag off the wall. He shook a blue tin of spray paint. Drawing a: SOA on it. Tossing the tin on the ground he went to the other grey haired man and embraced him in a man guy. "Welcome to the club!" Clay shouted, after he was done with his hug Jax went over to give his family friend a hug.

"Yeah!" All the men yelled together.

"Patch over party!" Happy nearly squealed, more cheering echoed him! "YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Before Jax and Bobby got to their location they stopped at a gas station, Jax punched the shit out of a guy that was sitting on his bike. Not only that, but he stole his blonde girlfriend, Susie. Susie was hanging out with the young girl, early twenties, Cherry. She was showing her the ropes. They went in the back to go get the rest of the girls, the crow eaters.<p>

Skinny, pretty girls came out from every direction, sure enough to wear anything that was sexy, if they wore anything at all. The men rushed to get some drinks, Happy and Jax sat down on a chair, both of them leaning back watching the broads jump on the table and nearly strip teasing for them.

Happy had another girl, red hair pushing up on him. She had a pink tube top and jean short shorts on. She went over to him, turned her back to him as she began to dirty dance and nearly shove her ass at him. Jax eyed over at Hap, and saw that he was trying to not do anything. "Hey crow eater back off from him." Jax said as he pointed over to some other guy. The girl didn't look offended; she was going to find someone that needed her attention.

* * *

><p>Chins and Mallory were nearly there, Mal was playing with her radio but Chibs slapped her hand off. "Chibs! This is my car!" She laughed as she cranked the volume up, "We gotta make an entrance."<p>

Chibs turned to her and nodded as he was bobbing his head to the beat of the music on the radio. "Aye, I hear that love!" He agreed as he sped up the black beamer. "Hold on lassie." Mallory smiled as she was forced to hit the seat from the force of the speeding car. She eyed the speedometer; 80…85… "WOOOO!" She hollered as she rolled down the window.

"Hahaha!" Chibs laughed as he spun around a corner, he could see their destination.

Clay looked at Jury as they were sitting on bar stools talking to one another, when he looked curious, "Tires screeching! Think it's the Mayans?" Clay started to get up as Jury looked confused in following a same act.

"Time to fucking party!" An all to familiar Scottish accent had caught the attention of Charming's SAMCRO crew.

Thrashing opened the door, Chibs entered first, as he held the door open Sven came running in next and then Mallory. They sure did know how to make an entrance.

Jax looked over at Happy and saw his shocked face. He wasn't sure if this was an 'oh shit' face or…no it looked like he was pretty thrown off guard. Those of the men that were still coherent cheered at their entrance.

Clay excused himself, as he was first to go and talk face-to-face with the newcomers. Mallory had changed her outfit right before they left; She had a blue tank top on and mid-lengthen skirt on. She was definitely not trying to dress slutty, but she did want to dress in something other than jeans. "Chibs?" He sounded a little unsure.

Sven began to jump around and lick the men that he knew, careful not to get in the way, he zigged and zagged his way around all the legs.

Clay looked at Mallory, "Came to check on your man?" He teased.

"No, came to surprise him." She nearly snarled.

"He's been behaving fine Mallory." He looked at her attire and told her to go see her man.

As she strutted to Happy she made sure to rush past some of the other drunken guys and dodge their attempts to grab at her. She looked at the half naked woman, she was pretty sure she was the only woman that knew what clothes were. She didn't care she had the best-looking guy.

Happy stood up and gave a half a smile. "I thought you'd be more excited to see me." She giggled. He looked down at her, and she had some nice legs, she was looking smoking.

"I outta crack Chib's skull." He commented. Looking down at the ground he heard small barking. "You brought him?"

"Well yeah, can't leave my little puppy alone." She was starting to feel unwanted here, her and Chibs had a blast on their way here, more fun than this uncomfortable situation. "Well, this is awkward." She nearly sang.

"Shut up." He said as he grabbed her closer to him. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek and said, "Just surprised."

"Hey Chibs is the one that had the idea."

Happy looked over at Chibs was had a drink in his hands almost right away, who gave him a thumbs up and laughed as he took a sip of it and nearly vanished.

"Good, good surprise." He said as he walked back over to where he was sitting down at and pushed her to sit on his lap. He looked like he had just won the lottery, in reality he was very happy that his girl was here. He wasn't going to do anything; he looked like he was disgusted with them.

Chibs had come over and handed two beers to Happy and to Mallory. "Drink up lassie." He smiled and eyed Happy, "Love, missed you Hap."

Happy didn't even care anymore; he just never really had a real girl, always just a croweater that had screwed all the other guys. He laid his head back and was enjoying having this girl that he cared about right there with him. He rubbed her back and looked over at his brothers, on the couch next to him, Jax was nearly getting fucked by Susie.

Mallory felt his chin pull upwards as Happy slightly bend his neck down and rammed his tongue down her throat, she didn't pull away so he continued on.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This is just kinda a plain chapter, just wanted to get something posted. Going to leave Happy out for a few chapters and you will soon figure out why. We are going to focus on some **friendships** in the meantime. Reviews are always welcome, thanks to those of you who do, also who follow and favorite my story. Thanks everyone so much!_

Chapter 10:  
><span>__

Looking up at this brunette girl talking to Half-Sack she focused in on them, and saw how happy Half looked talking to the girl. She was older looking than him, they were giggling, he was flirting like a middle-schooler. Mallory lightly tapped on Happy's thigh to get his attention, "Look at how cute that is." She nearly whispered.

"Kid about to get some pussy." Happy beamed, he looked down and received a serious looking Mallory.

"You will, stop it. I was expecting a happier response that I'm here, Happy." She snorted. She looked over at her dog who was having a blast with some of the other guys, the ones that were done drinking were playfully wrestling with him.

Happy cleared his throat, "I am," He said as he took another swig of his beer. "But sometimes you won't be able to weasel your way where ever I am." He grabbed her chin again and tilted her head for her to look at him. "You look incredibly fine tonight, you always do."

"Thanks." She blushed as she felt something, "Oh my…are you getting hard?" She asked as she lifted her head up for a moment.

Happy just gave her a crafty grin. "I don't want to do it here, back in one of our beds." He heard a soft chuckle from his girl on his lap. "I don't know if it's safe here, Chibs should have known better." He explained to her that Mayans were constantly in this area, and he was sure they would probably see them before they left and headed back.

"Did you not worry about me?" Mallory pried as she turned on her side to try to look into eyes.

"Chibs took care of you." He simply replied. He saw a concerned look on her face, "Yes. This is dangerous what I do, I'm an assassin, I kill people, that's what my role is.

"Hey honey-" These two slim as twig girls cut into Happy and Mallory's conversation, they looked like they were fresh out of high school came up to Happy and Mallory. "When your done with him, we want to have a go, let us know okay?" She had a snob look to her and looked down at Mallory and said, "Oh and try not to break him."

Shooting up, Happy grabbed Mallory right away and told her to calm down. "Bitch shut the fuck up." Happy growled. "Ain't shit but a crow eater-"

Mallory got out of Happy's grip and said, "You stupid cunts look at my man again I will fucking knock you out!" She yelled as she took her beer bottled and dumped it on both of them. "Oh, oops." She coyly said as she put her hand over her mouth in a mocking manner.

They scuffed and stomped off in their hooker heels, a few sets of chuckle were heard in the uproar throughout the room. Seconds later Mallory had stomped off as well; she walked down a long hallway and was going to find a free bedroom to go into. "Sven, let's go." She said as she walked past where the puppy was.

Happy watched her leave, he wasn't sure if he should go after her or not. He was going to give her a few minutes alone, for all he knew she had to just go to the bathroom…doubtful since she stomped off and told the dog to come with her. He sighed as he looked up and saw Clay taking the brunette that the prospect was talking too. He didn't know what happened there, but the kid looked real upset.

Making his way over to the couch, Half-Sack looked like he was about to burst into tears, but he looked like that quite often. "What the Hell was that about?" Happy asked as Half-Sack plopped down on the other cushion.

"I told Tig that Clay's old lady was hot and he over heard me." He chuckled and said, "Well that she was giving me a chubby."

Happy just stared at him, he had no clue what to say, and that was completely disrespectful. He was the president, and Gemma was like everyone's mom, she was apart of the family, and madly in love with Clay. "Dude, shit like that is not okay."

"Yeah I figure that the hard way." He said as he pouted, "Wait where's Mal, I saw her here." He moved his body to turn around and try to find her.

"Fucking crow eaters said some shit to her. " He grumbled, "She's probably pissed off."

Half nodded, "She wanted to see you, she didn't know crow eaters would be here, I'm sure." He eyed Happy and said, "Girl likes you, don't let her regret that he picked you over Juice."

Happy felt like he was going to lunge at Half-Sack he should be involved in their business, this is why Happy was content with limited emotions and why he usually didn't get involve with women. "Fucking ey." Seeing Chibs nearby, Happy motioned with his hand for the Scottish man to come to him.

"How's it goin' Hap?" Chibs chucked a shot and made a sickened face as he downed the drink. "Shit ain't good at all."

"You guys leaving soon?" Happy asked, standing up and moving to a quieter part of the room.

"Naw brotha, staying here, we'll leave in the morning." Chibs was very good about handling his liquor, so he probably could drive, but if something would happen to either of them, Happy would never forgive himself. Chibs sentenced the silence, "Brotha, I'm sorry, the lassie wanted ta see ya. She doesn't know what happens when you're gone."

"Not going to do shit." Happy snarled as he said he was going to go find her, mostly because saying something was one thing, but all the temptation in the room, he needed to go and try to be a good guy.

* * *

><p>After searching through every room and walking in on a lot of shit, not like the others cared since no one turned around. Finally finding the room Mallory was in, he saw her huddled in a massive bed, with Sven down by her feet.<p>

He walked in the room and shut the door; he needed to stay in here with her. As he took off his shoes and his shirt he lightly pushed Mallory over. "Hmm?" She sleepily said.

"I'm here." Was all he said as he laid down and pulled the covers over the two of them. He pulled her closer to him, wasn't exactly how he thought the night was going to go, but, it seemed to have ended pretty well. He looked down at Mallory, kissing her forehead, and then he, himself, closed his eyes and began to drift asleep.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Juice and Tig had just arrived; bursting through the door to the clubhouse they saw endless drunken bodies crashed everywhere. "Aw man." Tig said as he hated the fact that he had to stay back and not get to drink or sleep with a crow eater or two. Juice didn't seem to care; he looked around as a girl said, "Hey guys!"<p>

She crashed in the bar top as vomit spilled out from her mouth as she keeled over puking. Juice and Tig looked at her then at each other, Tig made a comment about she needed to learn to handle her liquor.

Clay walked out from the bedroom areas as he was buttoning up his shirt and putting his cut back on, while the girl he slept with parted ways and went to talk to the girl that Jax had brought with and slept with.

"I hate you." Tig simply stated as he sat on a bar stool feeling left out, he didn't get why the prospect couldn't have stayed back. Clay chuckled as he turned around to hear Jax was not far behind him. Chibs had appeared with a lady that he shooed away, and sadly walked Half-Sack as he eyed the girl he had his eye on.

"What's up killa?" Happy smiled as he had his arm wrapped around Mallory's waist and the dog walking behind them.

"I hate you all!" Tig called out, but then looked at Mallory and the canine and left his mouth wide open, confused on why they were here. "Wha- what are they doing here?" He asked, pointing to Chibs and Mallory.

"Ey, were leavin'." Chibs answered as he put his sunglasses on.

Mallory chuckled, "Should I drive? You had a lot to drink last night."

"No love, I will be fine." Chibs grabbed a smoke and lit it up and said, "I'll be waitin' for ya in the car, c'mon pup! "The older man said his farewell and headed off to the black car.

Happy took Mallory aside and gave her a quick peck, Juice was making eye contact with them, but didn't say anything, his facial expression was just empty. Mallory pulled away as she made a motion over to Juice's direction. "When will you be back?" She tried not to sound like a clingy girl, she just wanted to know in case he wasn't home by a certain amount of days that shit had hit the fan.

"A day or two." He muttered.

"Oh…" She trailed.

"I will call." He half smiled, "Behave." He grinned a flirtatious grin. Happy was so confusing, he would show off Mallory one minute, but the next almost push her away. She thought that this time apart would be very hard, but she was sure he was going to enjoy it. "Behave." He said as he held his arms on each shoulder and looked at her dead in the eyes. "I will know." He said almost in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure your damn spies will tell you everything." She mumbled.

"They will." He said as he brought her in for a quick hug. "Better go, Chibs is waiting."

Mallory said her goodbyes to everyone, she found out Juice and Tig was going to stay here for a while, but Clay and Half-Sack would head back soon.

As Mallory walked to her car she saw that Chibs had already started the car, leaning against the sedan as he was smoking a cancer stick. "Ya ready?" He asked as he was just finishing his last few puffs of it.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked in the back seat and saw the puppy was in the back seat sticking his head out the window. Opening her door, she sat down and asked Chibs if she needed to drive.

"Naw, love." He responded as he stepped on his cigarette and started up the car.

* * *

><p>Making a few stops to fill up on gas, get food, urinate and to stretch their legs, the two were getting along famously. Chibs tried not to get involved with Mallory and Happy's issues, but the girl was going to vent.<p>

"Chibs are you loyal?" She nearly outburst after they hit the road again.

Chibs eyed the woman and then back to the road, "Is that a tough question love?" She didn't answer, but he went on and said, "Aye, real men are."

"How have the women you were with dealt with this lifestyle? Have you thought of cheating on them? How-"

"How about ya don't worry about it." He said as he patted her arm that was just lying on her leg. "It'll be fine, besides if Happy doesn't work out ya could choose anyone else." He laughed as she stuck out his tongue while teasing her.

"Yeah, ha, like a buffet of men."

"Aye lassie, that's a good way to look at it." He clapped his hands together, "Naw just focus on working and the lad in the backseat."

Mallory turned her neck and head backwards and saw the little puppy fast asleep on the seat. He looked so innocent, so cute, she felt bad for dragging him out there, she felt bad for having Chibs drive while still have alcohol in his system.

"Chibs pull over." She smiled, "I want to drive."

Chibs looked at her like she was crazy, he was perfectly content with his driving, he didn't think he was swerving or anything. "I suppose, we're almost back, I see no harm." As he pulled over to the side of the room, they each opened their door and ran to the opposing side and shut the door shut when they sat in and buckled up.

"Haha!" Mallory cackled, she was a horrible driver! "Vrooom." As she accelerated, she just cut off a white car behind her who ended up wailing their horn.

"Jesus!" Chibs nearly screeched, he looked over at the woman, "Ya trying to kill me lassie? That made a t me, ya want to kill me?" He mostly joking, but that was a close call.

"No, Chibs." She giggled as she was tailgating a semi within minutes of driving. "Oh my god!" She called out, as she was literally a few inches away from touching the back of the truck. "Come on!" She swerved in and out, "Aaahhh no passing zone?"

Chibs at least had a seatbelt on, in the back seat you could hear the dog whine as he was nearly being tossed back and forth depending on what side of the road Mallory was on. "Jeez are people fucking stupid?" She called out as she continued to swerve into each and every lane. Once they reached the suburbs, she calmed down just slightly.

As sson as the lights turned green, literally that exact second and if the first car didn't move, she laid down the horn. "Worse than Happy." Chibs nearly cursed as he could see the clubhouse in view. "I'm gunna need a drink afta' this lassie."

"I am too, God people are so slow!"

* * *

><p>As soon as they pulled into the entrance of the clubhouse, Mallory parked the car next to some of the other cars, and saw Chibs nearly clutched to the side panel. She thought he was overreacting quite a bit. "Oh come on, you go like 100 on your bike."<p>

"I can handle my driving, but your not ever driving again." He said as he grabbed the keys from the ignition, "You's hear me? Jesus almighty." 


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Next chapter some drama will occur...to say the least. Once again thanks to everyone who is reading, I love everyone for reviewing, makes me so excited to read what you guys think of the chapters. Also, thanks for those who favorite and follow this story. Read and review everyone, thanks again! Also I am writing mallory in this chapter just how most girls would be if they thought they found this wonderful guy, but really knew nothing about him and feel stupid that they gave so much in a short amount of time. Don't worry she won't be all doom and gloom for long though. :)_

Chapter 11:  
>Mallory started a pot of coffee and filled the dog's dish full of food and water, she told Chibs to sit down and she would make them some lunch. She liked feeling needed, and she was sure that Chibs was pretty hung-over; he just never seemed like the type of guy to complain. She didn't see any sign of Gemma, and felt no reason to call her. She remembered hearing that Abel, Jax's son was getting pretty close to being let out of the hospital.<p>

It was still pretty early in the morning, Mallory looked at the clock and it was only about 8 in the morning. She groaned as she grabbed a coffee mug, well two, and poured the beverage into the cups.

Going to one of the couches that she saw Chibs sitting on, he was drifting off into space. "Here drink some coffee." She smiled as she handed him the white mug. "You look like shit." She saw he was rubbing his head and groaning. She never had gotten a hangover, but she assumed it was painful, she watched him drink quite a bit and he was mixing drinks to make it worse.

"Thanks love." He nodded as he took the mug, "Shit never has been this delayed." He groaned as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry. Stay put I am going to make some brunch." She was happy to take care of Chibs, he wasn't even asking for her to do anything, but she needed to do something.

* * *

><p>The kitchen for the clubhouse was hardly what you'd call even a real kitchen, it was so cramped, but it had all of the appliances it needed. Was sure better than nothing. Mallory kept checking back on Chibs, who right now seemed to be on the phone with someone.<p>

She checked the fridge and grinned as she figure out she was going to make bacon, eggs, and toast. She figured with some of the bacon, that grease would help him get better sooner. Not the healthiest of choices, but she noted that Chibs didn't really watch his diet, with that beer gut he had.

"-Yes Hap, we are fine. Yeah, yeah, got ya, mhmm, bye."

Mallory had caught just bits and pieces of the Scotsman's conversation, but knowing that it was Happy on the phone made her feel very anxious. She didn't like not knowing what was going on, she needed to know a plan, needed to know what was going on. If she was left in the dark that's when her anxiety would kick in.

Grabbing some plain white plates from the cabinets, she placed the food on two different plates and like a waitress carried them to the coffee table near the couches.

"Chibs here's some food." She announced.

He nearly shot up from the couch, sliding his sunglasses back over the top of his head and eyed the plates. "Mmm, looks delightful love." He smiled as he picked up his fork and stabbed some of the scrambled eggs and devoured them in his mouth.

She was glad to know that he was enjoying his food, she wanted to ask about Happy, but didn't want to be annoying. She decided it was just best to not bring him up unless Chibs did first.

"Is it good?" She asked as she was now just playing with her food, not really wanting to eat. She was going to offer her plate to Chibs if he thought it was good and still hungry.

Chibs nodded as his mouth was stuffed with bacon and eggs. After he swallowed his recent bite he eyed the woman. "Just talked to Hap, wanted ta make sure we made it safely."

"Oh." Was all that Mallory had to say, she grumbled, "Would have been nice if he would have asked me himself."

Chibs heard what she said, but did not react to it. "Clay and the prospect had just left, they should be here soon."

She slowly nodded, "That's good." Handing the man more food, well her plate, and than she went off to her room.

When she reached her room she shut the door and tossed the stupid flip phone on the bed, as she grabbed her real phone. She looked at her phone and had many missed text messages and calls. She had given up not as much as people seemed to think to move to Charming, but did abandon some things.

Her friends probably thought she was dead; she had no real friends here. The club, but were any of them real friends? She had already nearly gotten killed, was raped, this place was toxic. She was a strong woman, she really could be, but she needed someone to comfort her, she didn't know if Happy was ready for something serious. She knew nothing about these men.

Was she really supposed to have a bodyguard everywhere she went?

* * *

><p>Before Clay left he had given a prize to Tig, three women, and Juice just sat on the barstool and drank. They had completed their mission late last night and when they arrived early in the morning they were exhausted.<p>

Happy and Jax stayed back after Clay and Half-Sack left. The crow eaters left a hour before the SAMCRO president left, so the men didn't have anything to really occupy their time with.

Juice sat and slugged down bottles of whiskey, well a bottle. He eyed Happy, who eyed him back.

"Didn't know Mal and Chibs would show up." Juice grunted.

Jax felt like he needed to stay in case shit turned ugly. He would keep quiet unless he felt he needed to step up and in-between the two.

"The girl is full of surprises." Happy grinned, "Couldn't blame her."

Juice shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "Quit the act Happy, we all know you will treat her like shit, just like you do all the others."

Happy's grin faded, as he looked pissed off by the Puerto Rican's outburst. "Watch it Juice." He said as he began to breathe hard.

Jax looked at the two of them, and was thinking it was almost time to have them separate from one another. "Guys." He said in a warning tone.

"No, such bull shit, Jax you know this too. He's going to cheat on her, and make her look like an ass hole for trusting this piece of shit."

"Boy." Happy gritted his teeth now. "Don't talk to assassin like this."

Juice gave a mockingly smile and replied with a, "Oh yes don't want to upset the great and powerful Happy. So what ya have Chibs watching over her so ya can go fuck around with whoever ya want?" Juice stood up and shattered his liquor bottle as he tossed it against the wall that was behind Happy. "Don't break hurts bro, you're to damn old for that shit."

"I won't. She shouldn't be so clingy, I can think I know what's right and what isn't." He snarled, "Juice back the fuck off. Jealous because she chose the real man?"

Jax knew it was time to interfere as he saw Juice just practically in the right stance to pounce on top pf the taller man and sucker punch him in the jaw. He wanted to break his jaw to shut Happy up. "Juicy" Jax whistled to get his attention, "C'mon bro. We can't get involved."

* * *

><p>Chibs and Mallory were rejoined once again, as Mallory had calmed down and came back to the other couch watching Chibs recover from his hangover. Which seemed to be going fairly well. "How old is everyone? I don't know anything about anyone." She somewhat pouted.<p>

"Prospect is 20 I think, Juicy is 27, Opie and Jax are 29, Happy is 34, Tig is…no damn clue in his early 40's, I'm 44, Clay is an old fuck…"

She giggled as she had guess pretty close to some of the ages, and others she was way off. "Jeez, 34, that's 10 years older than me." Her eyes widened at the reaction that was quite a difference. She was younger than Happy, yet she was sure she was more mature than he was. Juice was only 3 years older, which was easily tolerable.

She began to have a cracked tone inside of her voice. "Chibs, I think I picked the wrong guy to become close with."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, I think so too, love." He noticed the surprised look that she had given him, so he made sure to state his reasoning. "They are both my brothers, but, Happy has no heart, his heart is for his brothers, and that took years."

Chibs heard the annoyance of his ringtone, quickly grabbing it before looking at who it was he picked it up. :Aye?:

:Chibs, it's Tig, yo I think Juice an' I are headin' bac' everything good there?:

:Yea Tiggy. Ah, little mess with the girl.: Chibs made sure to walk away so Mallory could no longer hear him.

:Why? What is it?:

:Just pissed about Hap.:

:Yeah, uhh, I think Hap is going to d o something real stupid! Him and Juice got into it, Jax had to make sure they didn't beat the shit out of each other.:

:Damn it.:

:I don't know man, I think Happy isn't ready for shit, I aint no one to talk, but Mallory doesn't understand this lifestyle. Though Happy doesn't get if ya have a good woman, to make her your old lady.:

:Aye Tig. Well maybe we need ta take the girl out tonight. If Happy is gunna do somethin' stupid, we need ta keep her mind off of her thinkin' bout him.:

* * *

><p>Finishing up his conversation right in time; Clay and Half-Sack had just pulled up and backed up their bikes just about to put down their kickstands. The Scottish man looked back and saw that Mallory had fallen asleep; he nodded as if he had approved of her action. He was sure she was worrying so much that she was just stressing herself out, and just fell asleep.<p>

He knew that Happy had done the right thing and had eventually last night found out what room she was in. Chibs knew because he had checked on them, he was sure that if Happy didn't do that he would have to pay for it later on. Looking up he heard the two men walking towards the couch but Chibs pointed down trying to mouth to the men that Mallory was here so not to yell.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck ya two were doing up there?" Clay said very calmly, the man almost always had at least one swear word in every sentence he said. He hardly raised his voice to Chibs unless it was in a jokingly way, him and Chibs were very good pals.

"Aww Clay, the poor Lass was upset." The older, longer hair man responded.

"I know Chibs, but ya shouldn't get involved with her and Happy's shit, none of us should." Clay replied as he eyed Half-Sack who was playing fetch with the puppy. Clay looked down at Mallory, "She has brought some shit with her, Happy and Juice are at each other's throats…BUT, she gets along with everyone, and everyone gets along with her." He smiled, "I don't know though, I told Gemma we should just give her the money for her own place."

"Aye?" Chibs questioned. "To get her started?"

"Yea. For a few months of rent and then she can start looking for a real job." He shook his head, "She's no crow eater she shouldn't be here. The shit that he has happened to her in the last few days…I don't know Chibs." Clay picked up a few pieces of bacon off of a plate and started to munch on them. "Won't do nothing without talking to Hap about it. I got's to talk to Gem about all of this."

Chibs agreed and said that he would perhaps suggest the idea to Mallory just to see how she would react if something were to go down like that.

"I don't know brotha, I can't have Juice and Happy hating each other…." He paused, "Happy will be gone for a few days too, him and Jax. Sit down and have a talk with her. I don't want her getting attached." Clay's face showed no emotion, "Gemma took her in and I trust my girl, but Mallory shouldn't be worried about what Happy is doing. She can't be with him right now."

Chibs nodded once again, he knew that when Clay was talking you let him talk and wait until he stops before you could speak. "Cla' we can't tell her who ta see and who not too."

"I know, but Happy has done this to some crow eaters before. I don't see Mallory becoming a croweater, and I don't want her to be either." Clay sighed loudly as he saw Mallory starting to stir from sleeping. "Tig and Juice will be back soon, take her out, I wnt to talk to Juice and the prospect."

"Sounds good brotha."

* * *

><p>Mallory and Half-Sack were sitting down on the paved ground playing fetch with Sven. Mallory thought it was so nice to just spend some time with Half, she felt different when she was with him.<p>

"Why'd you guys show up last night?" He asked as he was trying to tug the slobbery, tennis ball out of the dog's jaws.

"You know." Mallory teased. "You okay? I saw you talking to some girl, she looked cute."

"Yeah. Well I didn't talk to her much, Clay snagged her from me." Half-Sack looked upset as he eyed the ground and didn't make contact to Mallory for a minute.

"What? Why?"

"His old lady is hot, and I told that to Tig, and he heard me say that. So I guess it was payback, I mean I would never try to screw his old lady or anything, but she's hot for her age." The twenty year old explained, but was cut off by Mallory telling him that was stupid. He was new, he was a prospect after all, and all these other men were apart of this crew for much longer than him. Therefore their loyalty would always be to Clay compared to him.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, he eyed Mallory who didn't seem to be in to talkative of a mood compared to normal. "C'mon now Mal, we both can't be in a shitty mood." He laughed, his high voice made him sound like he hadn't even gone through puberty yet. "Clay mentioned to me on our way back that Tig and Chibs are going to take ya somewhere. Didn't tell me where though, I guess he's going to talk to me, and Juice."

"Aww, I'm sure it will be fine, Half. Just stop and think before you speak, that's all. Just say sorry, and if anything it was a compliment." Mallory tried to cheer her friend up; she wanted him to be in a good mood. And the fact that her, Chibs and Tig were going to go out together for something, that brightened her mood just a little. She felt like those two were going to get her mind off of Happy and all the things that were giving her anxiety attacks.

* * *

><p>Mallory wondered if tomorrow she was going to go back to <em>working.<em> She liked that she wasn't working, but did need to otherwise she would never be able to save up for her own place and finally go out and be an actual vet tech. Half left her side as he said he was going to go get some food, which Mallory had responded that there was some left over food in the kitchen, cold, but still leftovers. _"Mind over matter, I can't let him get to me. I have always been the girl that gets attached quickly; I have such a big heart and just want to love…and for someone to love me. I can't trust him until he proves himself to me…I just have such a bad feeling…"_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Sorry everyone. Walking Dead has a break, so I am going to hop back and do some more of this story. Next chapter some major shit goes down, and Mallory finds out some things about Happy, and we are going to bounce back into the tv show's story lines on and off. Opie will be making an entrance within the next few chapters, same with Unser, and Hale. Sorry again, for not writing anything for a while, as always read and review! Ideas? Send them to me, love to hear some more input._

**Chapter 12:**

As a little bit of time passed, Mallory had waited and waited to hear from Chibs what they were going to do when Tig had arrived. He said they were just going to go out and get out for a bit. She couldn't help but think that something was going to happen; practically every time she was with one or more of the guys something bad had happened to her. She already got raped and into a car crash what else could possibly happen?

A short while later, Tig and Juice had cruised right pass the metal gate and made their way further up the entrance of the shop. Seeing a very serious looking Juice, who didn't once look in her direction, there was unneeded tension right then and there. While Tig waved his arm for Chibs and Mallory to get going.

"C'mon Doll." Tig hollered, "Get on."

Mallory looked at Chibs, almost asking permission, who told her to go ahead. "The extra weight will jus' slow me down." He teased as he playfully pushed Mallory towards Tig's bike. The young woman laughed as she picked up her pace and was nearly shoved a helmet in her face from the curly-haired man.

She loved hanging out with both Chibs and Tig, she thought of Tig as a crazy, kind of perverted uncle, and Chibs as more of a caring, fatherly figure. They made her feel safe, for the most part, Tig was a horrible driver, but most of it was to show off. She didn't approve of how Tig lived with hooking up with random girls, croweaters, but he didn't need her permission or approval, so she just kept it to herself. She was sure that he probably didn't like her and Happy, but, she was sure she would soon find out what this little adventure is all about.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When they got to some casual looking restaurant, she watched as both the men backed their bikes up against the curb to park the bikes. It was not even sundown yet, but getting close to that tine of the night. Mallory looked up and smiled at the building and then over at the men. "Here?" She pointed to the lit up blue letters.<p>

"Aye." Chibs nodded, "Thought we'd take ya to a shit hole?" He sounded serious, so the female didn't answer for a moment but then saw him lift up his sunglasses and wink at her.

She let loose a nervous chuckle as she watched Chibs walk to the door first and held it open. To her surprise there was not to many people there, she figured it was still pretty early. The men walked right in and headed to the bar side of the establishment.

"Don't we need to wait to be seated?" She casually asked.

"Shit kid-" Tig started, "We run this whole damn town, we don't gotta wait for no one." He laughed as he motioned for her to go straight.

"I'm not getting any alcohol in me." Mallory called out as they sat on the other side of the bar from some older gentlemen. "Tig knows what I'm like…"

Tig grinned from ear to ear, "She's a blast." He stated as he eyed his friend. "Shit hits her all at once though." He teased as he elbowed her ribs. Mallory was sitting in between the men, having one on each side of her. She still wasn't really exactly sure why they were here, she assumed it was just to eat and for them to drink. They did drink a lot!

Grabbing a laminated tan colored menu, Mallory looked through the booklet. The bartender asked what they all wanted, the guys ordered buckets of beer. No joke, literally each bucket had 5 beers in it. "Uhh, Pepsi, please?" She smiled as she quickly flipped to the back to see the list of beverages. She felt eyes on her from Chibs and Tig. "What?" She questioned.

"Naw, nothing." Tig smiled as he gulped half of his bottle in less than a second.

"Do you boys wanna tell me what we are doing here?" Asked Mallory as she just received her soda pop, and took a quick sip of it. Mallory felt like she was being bipolar, she would be happy and in a fairly good mood one second, and then missed Happy the next. She was just a very paranoid person, this world and the guys that she liked always were asses and not loyal, and made her look like a fool for trusting them. She wasn't even sure why she fell for Happy so fast, especially when he was trying to pressure her to do stuff.

"Nothing Doll, just wanna spend some time with ya." Tig smirked as he set down another beer bottle. "Got a problem with that?" He giggled.

Mallory played with her straw and made in a full circle around the area of the glass. "I just think you guys have better things than to babysit me." She eyed both men; "I think I am going to just try to find a shelter or something until I can get on my feet. Better to be there and find a vet clinic to work at and save up."

Chibs shook his head in a no motion, but Tig was the one to respond to her comment. "No, fuck that. Mal ain't anyone babysitting ya, as ya put it." He paused and un-gripped his hand from the cold, damp bottle. "We protect people we care 'bout, especially women."

"You guys don't even know me though." Mallory wasn't trying to cause trouble, she felt very special to know that some of these guys she had just met, less than a week ago would put their life on the line for her. "I know you're here because of Happy, and I think what you guys all have been thinking and mumbling to one another is correct. I jumped in to soon, I don't know him, I have a long past with his type though. I don't want him and Juice to be at each other's throats."

"Aye, it's just them bullshittin' each otha Love." Chibs retorted, "Men do tha' Juicy sometimes gets unda' our skins. Hap don't b' havin' the patience ta deal wit' 'im is all." As he sighed he quickly took a swig of his drink. "But ya may want ta re-think your liking towards 'im."

"Because he's to old, old and won't be loyal?" Mallory nearly pouted. She didn't receive an answer, so that alone was her answer. "You guys brought me out here to tell me this?"

Tig made a slightly loud groan, "No, no. We brought ya out here to spend time with ya, Doll. We wanted to get your mind off of shit." He rolled his eyes, "That shit backfired."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I am going to go look around and see what I can find for a job and somewhere to live." She sounded unsure of her own words, but she needed to believe them otherwise the men wouldn't. "Still work with Gemma, but just see what else is out there. I think it'll be weird if I stay there, doesn't HE live there too?"

"Aye, most of us do." Chibs nodded, "Jus' easier to stay there, an' wake up an' be at work. What about your pup? Happy got ya him."

"Well Half-Sack did." But she was quickly given a look by Chibs that said she was wrong. "Well Sven is mine, of course I will take him. I'm not saying I'm going anywhere; I just want to look around. If Happy can't take care of being a good guy, he'll kill the poor dog by ignoring him, yeah I am taking Sven."

* * *

><p>Mallory had figured out a plan for herself tomorrow. She was going to wake up relatively early, first see what Gemma had in store for her for the day, and depending on what that would be would set her schedule. If nothing, or even if it was running errands, she could still go and look at places in between running errands. She wanted to do something different with the way she looked, her hair, get nails done, and feel better about herself. She was going to see if there was a gym or something nearby. She was going to live in this town, like it or not, and needed to start to know where things were and get comfortable with the people she'd be sharing the city with.<p>

* * *

><p>Watching the men get wasted, she pulled out of Tig's pocket his prepaid phone. "We are not going to have either one of you guys drive." She felt weird nearly ordering the older men not to drive, but it was for safety reasons.<p>

"-I was jus' telling the dumb bitch to do it harder…" Tig began to crack up, him and Chibs were bombed at this point, after having several buckets of beer bottles. Mallory assumed the bartender knew them and that's why he didn't cut them off yet.

Chibs didn't say anything, he just laughed and slapped his knees numerous times, waiting for Tig to go on with his story.

"-Jus' don't make sense bro, like why they fuckin' always wanna cuddle? No, get the fuck outta here! I got what I needed."

Mallory heard parts of his story, but had to remember that he was drunk and this was not quite as raunchy when he was sober…well he was, but not directly to Mal. As Mal had dialed out on the phone; calling the shop, Clay said Half-Sack would pick up the bikes, and Juice would pick them up.

After clicking shut the phone, Mallory made a small gulp in her mouth. "Well, should have known that was coming." She looked behind her and saw that the place had gained maybe ten more people., still pretty dead, but she didn't know how long those other dozen or so people had been in there. "Guys, calm down. Juice is coming to get us." Mal handed Tig his phone back.

He looked at the phone and put it very close to his face, and turned it every which way. "Wha-What is this?" He said as started to snicker. "Candy? OH! A vibrator?"

Before Mallory could say anything, Chibs literally in slow motion sprayed out of his mouth the gulp of beer onto the counter top. The green-eyed woman was now starting to get embarrassed. "I hope I wasn't this bad the other night." She started to walk to the entrance to see if anyone had arrived yet but Tig grabbed her hand.

"HEY!" He said in a startling tone, "Where ya goin'?"

"Just checking to see if anyone is here yet." She smiled as she politely, physically un-gripped Tig's hand from hers. "You sit there and think of some dirty jokes." She smiled.

"Ey Mal, not outta eyesight." He motioned to his eyes that were watching her. Chibs looked back at Tig who was nearly crying from laughing so hard at…well only God knew what.

"It's always something." She grinned as she shook her head, couldn't believe that they were trying to take her out to get her mind off of things…and here she is babysitting. Tapping on the window to get the prospect's attention, Mallory opened the door and walked outside. "-Oops." She said, but waved her hand in an oh well fashion. "Just a little out of eyesight." She mumbled.

"Go back inside." Half said as he was loading the bikes up. "I got it." He looked to the side as headlights flashed beside him. "I gotta head back, but, uhh, Juice is here."

"Can you bring me back?" Mallory questioned, "I don't know if it's going to be weird or not."

"No." Half said as he watched Juice turn the lights off and put the car in park. "Clay instructed Juice too, not sure why." He shrugged, '"It's okay. Besides, I gotta make sure the dog is okay. He was gnawing on Piney's tubes and thought he was going to skin him." He jokingly answered while finishing loading the bikes up.

As Juice shut the front door he looked over at the two, "Mal, get inside." He called out and nodded to Half. "Thanks bro."

Thanks bro? Mallory didn't know why he was thanking the youngest member; she just blew it off and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Juice held the door open for her, she had turned around and said thanks, and he smiled and said, "uh huh."<p>

"Juice I don't want this to be weir-" She was cut off by the Hispanic man.

"I know something is going to happen. I will be here when it does, and it will. I know the dude, he's tough as nails, and only loyal to the club." Juice heard Tig's voice and looked up at him. "Oh no." He sighed as Tig was now behind the counter and squirting bottles of liquor down his mouth. "Damn it Tig, get out of there!" He hollered as he ran over to the bar and saw Tig was getting pretty out of control.

"Naw Juicy boy, let 'im." Chibs smiled; as he put his sunglasses down to cover his eyes. "Ey," He said as he saw Mallory, "I told ya' to stay in sight. I'm drunk Lassie, but I still know what's goin' on 'ere."

Mallory decided to go behind the counter and grab Tig. "Tig, Tig, listen," She said as she attempted to drag his heavy body to the other side. "Hang in there, and sit DOWN." She snarled as the man was practically falling down on her. "If you listen, maybe we can find some hookers for you." Her comment was sarcastic, but it peeked his attention. Anything to get laid, she thought.

* * *

><p>Juice took the bartender aside and just as Mallory thought, he was a friend of the club, so he wasn't to upset. Juice slipped him a few bills; she assumed bigger bills, 50's100's. As the younger guy came back he announced, "Well Tig your cut off, but we can still stay,"

Tig's eyes were rolling around in his head, it looked like he was being possessed by a demonic figure. Mallory shook her head, "I think we should just pay and go."

Juice looked over at Chibs who was asleep, his head resting nicely on the countertop, with the occasional slapping of his dry lips together. "Never a dull day, huh?" Juice teased as he grabbed Tig and had him lean against his shorter body.

"I guess not." She made a small chuckle.

Something feel from the curly headed man's cut, Mallory picked it up as Juice made his way, with Tig to the car and would be coming back to get Chibs. The woman picked up the flip phone and saw that there were a few text messages. Obviously Chibs and Tig were in no state to reply to anyone, and Juice was busy, so that left her.

She saw a text that read:  
><strong>"Bro cover for me, I messed up. DON'T tell the girl! "<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ Trying to follow along the show for the next couple chapters, so Happy will not be in it much, if at all. Next chapter Opie will be introduced, a little off from the show, but oh well. Now I think from how I wrote it we all are thinking that Happy did something, but what I hinted at...that's not entirely true. I will go into detail around chapter 17 or 18. I re-started the series to watch this, and have to say I am really like Juice and Tig more. Hmmm. Loving all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites, keep it up, please. I hope to have another longer chapter posted tomorrow night too! Input always welcome! :) More detailed the reviews the better! :)_

**Chapter 13:**

Mallory saw that text, and nearly slammed her eyelids together, she was fighting back the urge to cry, scream, just about do anything. She heard Chibs being carefully hauled away by Juice; she was not ready to move yet. She heaved few small breaths and mumbled, "Don't assume, do not assume."

As she slowly opened her eyes she just eyed that message. She was going to keep Tig's phone for now. She didn't know how to react, but she was having an anxiety attack! Her breaths were short and she kept looking around, seeing the same crowd that had been around her most the time she was there. She placed her hands over her heart and started to sob, she hated having these godforsaken anxiety attacks. As a young kid she had them a handful of times each day. In the last year she got worse, having nearly eight of them a day, but just a few months ago she went back to having a couple a day.

Juice went back inside after he buckled Chibs and Tig in the van. "Ahahahaha." Tig cracked up as he suckered Chibs in the shoulder. "Your it!"

Chibs looked at Tig like he had insulted him, and wound up and got him back. "Naw brotha, ya are." He said with a giggle.

Juice couldn't help but laugh at the older men, but when he got inside he saw a look of pain on the woman's face. "Hey, ya okay?" He asked as he grabbed her hands off his chest and clutched them into his own.

She looked at him after a few seconds; she just wanted to get out of here. "Huh? Oh yeah, anxiety attack."

"What? Why?" Juice asked as he observed the other civilians in the bar. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I randomly get these. I just need sleep, that's all." She half-lied. The truth was she needed to always try to figure out why she was having these panic attacks. She couldn't text back, she was sure all the guys had a different type of texting to them, and she didn't want to screw that up!

Juice looked concerned and embraced her gently to a soft hug. "Okay, okay, we'll go home." He said as he made a gentle smile at her. Before she could say anything else, she passed him the open phone, to the text message, and walked off to the van without him.

With one glance, Juice saw the message and grumbled, "SHIT." As he snapped the phone shut and ran to the car with the others.

When he opened the door to the driver's side he saw everyone was ready to go, Mallory didn't say a word, while the men in the back were snickering like children. "Tomorrow." Was all she had to say, in almost an intimidating tone.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the clubhouse, Juice opened the door for Tig and Chibs, leading Tig to fall out from leaning against the door. Chibs managed to land on top of Tig and rolled off of him, unharmed. "Thanks Tiggy, knew ya were good for somethin'. " He heard Tig grunt and attempted to help him up. Though with both being drunk, that was easier said than actually acting on it.<p>

Mallory had left the phone on the seat and made her way for her bedroom. Not once looking back to say anything to anyone else. Clay was on a bar stool as he watched the young girl stomp off with attitude in her strut. He turned back and saw Tig and Chibs nearly collapsing every few steps. "Jesus, Half go get the drunks a hand." The leader puffed his cigar and then looked back at Bobby. "What you think is up her ass?"

"Shit, not a clue." Bobby said as he squinted his eyes at her while she passed by. "You talk to Gemma about her?"

"Naw, she's been at the hospital helping with the grandkid so much." Clay replied with a big puff and tapped the cigar to get some ashes off. "I like the kid, I just don't know."

Bobby was quick to protest, "No I like her too. Shit Clay, she's had a rough few days with us. Cut her a small break. Maybe Happy can break the shit off with her, I don't know. He held his hands up as he shrugged.

"She can be involved with whomever she wants, damn it, she could be a croweater, I could care less. BUT, when I got two brotha's nearly knocking each others teeth out cause of her, shit, we have a problem."

The long, curly haired man went over just in time to see the door cracked open, she was waiting for the puppy to make his way inside, and then shut and locked the door. Bobby look at Clay with an odd expression on his face, "Chibs and Tig are to drunk to do anything to upset her."

Clay snickered, "Yea' tell me about it." He shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. "Let her rest. Been a long day, I gotta check in with Jax and Hap and see when they will be back." He stopped for a moment and said, "Shit! Got that fundraiser at the middle school tomorrow."

Bobby was ecstatic about that! Funny enough, his last name was Elvis, and he was a huge Elvis impersonator, he would dress up and sing his songs for money, and for charity. That meant that at the school he would help kids dress up like Elvis as part of a side-stand thing.

* * *

><p>Clay went over to see Tig was leaning on Half, and Chibs had straightened out slightly, at least able to walk on his own. "Ya drunk morons!" He half teased as he told them to go walk it off. "Better feel better for the fundraiser thing tomorrow." Both drunken men made some sort of sound indicating they had heard what he said.<p>

Clay looked at Juice and said, "What's her deal? Stomping in and locking doors? Ain't she a bit old for that." He sniggered.

"Saw a text from Happy, guess he messed up somehow, told Tig to cover for him." Juice answered, honestly. "She fell hard for him, we have seen Happy treat women like dirt on a regular occasion, Clay."

Clay nodded, "Yeah, usually just croweaters, or some whores on the road that we ain't gunna ever see again." Clay know understood why she was acting like a teenager, Clay had his old lady and has been happily married for years, but, if Gemma cheated on him or did something bad, and he half found out…he'd be crushed, and want to kill the guy.

Clay looked at his watch and said, "It's gettin' late, check up on her before you hit the sack. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Juice nodded and said his farewell to the SAMCRO president. He actually wanted to let her be, but he figured one check-up was called for. As he got closer, he saw that Half-Sack was already at her door knocking. Juice stopped walking for a second and saw the door hardly cracked open.

"-Thanks Half, I just want to sleep, I'll unlock the door and leave it open for the dog."

Was what Juice managed to hear. He knew nothing was happening with those two, so he didn't have anything to really worry about. Half didn't really know anything about Happy, he was just a prospect, with that being said, he was only given information what he absolutely had to know it.

* * *

><p>Shockingly the night flew right on by, and Mallory didn't have anyone disrupt her or check on her. She woke up, quickly hoped into the show and got ready for the day. After towel drying her body and making her way back to her room, she saw it was still early, about 7:30, few minutes before. She was going to get ready, and look decent while looking for a place to live, and try to find animal clinics nearby and approach them.<p>

Not going heavy duty on the make up, just doing light earth tones, very faint eye liner, and mascara, she finished applying her face make up. She brushed her hair, and put some leave-in conditioner in it. Fiddling with wearing it up or down, she finally decided on leave it down.

Feeling to dress up a little more, she had a white cami on, with a button up black-checkered shirt on, with light denim, boot cut jeans on. Putting on her white tennis shoes on, she buttoned up the plaid shirt only a few buttons. "Woo." She gave a small sigh as she dusted her clothes. "I think everything looks okay."

Spraying some perfume on her wrists, then smothering them together to smooth the scent over more of her body as she swiped her wrists on other parts of her body. Before exiting her room, she opened her closet door and scooped some food out of the big, dog food bag and poured it into the bowl. "Well, let's get this started."

Turning the doorknob she saw no one was awake, that wasn't to big of a surprise, but what kind of was, that she only saw Half-Sack out in the living room area. She didn't really know who all had rooms, but she assumed everyone did. Walking out of the room, she had jingled her keys in her hand and attracted to dog's attention. She bent down for a moment to carry the small canine. "Let's go for a car ride." She smiled. Mallory did want to see if Gemma was in the office, she didn't know what was going on, she actually didn't really see her lately.

* * *

><p>Poking her head against the window, and lightly knock on the door, Mallory waited a moment to see if anyone would answer. She eyed the parked cars and didn't see Gemma's SUV. Looking back through the window, she didn't see anyone; she tried once more with another light knock. "Guess no one is home." She said as she carried her dog towards the black car. "Well, let's go check out some places." She knew she wouldn't actually be able to bring the puppy into the places, but she didn't want to leave him at the clubhouse, it wasn't fair to him.<p>

She got an idea, as she set the dog on the ground and said, "Go get Half, go get him!" She and the baby beast ran back to the living room quarter, and went to go wake up Half-Sack. The dog went and nearly head-butted the 20 year old, along with giving him slobbery filled licks all over his face.

"Aaah?" He responded as he slowly raised his head up and rubbed it. "What the Hell?" He opened his eyes to see who was standing in front of him. "Jeez, little guy has a hard head." He laughed as he got up from the sofa. "Jeez." He repeated with another second of rubbing his head. "What's up?" He yawned as he made his way to a standing position.

"Come with me." Mallory smiled, "Play with him, I'm going to look at homes and work. "

"Wha?" Half questioned as he took a step closer to Mallory. "You have a place to live, and you work here." He snarled, "Why would you mess that up?"

"Mess that up?" The older out of the two asked. "I'm not messing anything up, Half. I just don't know how long I am going to be here for, I don't want to be homeless, and especially with another mouth to feed." She said, looking down at Sven. "It never hurts to look. Please? If they need you, can't they call?"

He groaned, as he stretched his arms over his head, and snapped his back. "Yeah, I guess. It'll be fine." He was hesitant at first, but could tell this meant a lot to Mallory. "Who's driving?" He got his response as she handed him the keys.

He nodded and said, "Alright. Where to first?"

"Look at homes first; vet clinics aren't usually open until 8-ish. So we have some time."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes passed by and the men still left at the clubhouse began to emerge from the closed doors. Juice was the first one out, and saw that no one else was on the couch or in the kitchen, no where. He saw a door slightly cracked and took note that was Mallory's room. "Hey Mal?" He lightly tapped on the door, but pushed it open to find no one there. He shrugged and left to go get some coffee started, though that was her job, or even the prospect's, he didn't mind it.<p>

Getting some coffee cups out, Juice heard a loud, painful sounding groan from someone nearby. He smiled as he saw Tig making noises like he was dying. "Gettin' to old to be drinking like you're my age." He cackled.

Tig rolled his eyes at Juice's comment. "If I could move, I'd smash your head in." Though he was joking, he sounded serious, probably just because of the hangover. "Coffee ain't ready yet?"

"I just started it." Juice retorted. "Should be ready in five."

Tig moaned, "I could be dead by then." He leaned against the wall and asked, 'where the Hell is everyone else?"

Before Juice answered, he pulled out the flip phone that belonged to the hung-over man. Pulling up the exact text message and shined it over in Tig's face. "When I dragged your ass to the car last night, your phone fell out, and Mallory picked it up to find this text from Happy."

That seemed to help get Tig out of his hung-over state and sneered, "Jesus Christ." He focused on the bolded print and sighed. "I don't know shit," He pushed the talk button to call Happy's phone.

:Yeah?:

:Hap, what the fuck man?!:

:What the fuck what?:

:Your text message brotha!:

:Yea, I gotta stay out here for a while, just cover for me.:

:Whatcha mean? Says you fucked up?:

:Yea, well heh, that's a talk for when I get back.:

:What about-:

:Jus' don't tell the girl anything. I bet Juice will try to push up on it-:

:Shit isn't making sense Happy.:

:Juice is a big boy, shit she seems loyal, I don't think she'll do nothing with him anyways, she's all over my dick.:

Juice was listening to the conversation, the volume on the phone was on maximum, and Tig was queasy and didn't want to walk around. He heard a girl giggling in the background and Happy quickly hung up.

"Wow. That's pretty low Hap." Tig said as he slowly clicked the phone while shutting it.

Juice gave a smirk and said, "Fucking knew it, I knew it. Happy may be older than me, but isn't mature at all." He bit his lower lip and said, "Must be going through some mid-life crisis bull shit. Makes him look like a huge dick!"

"Happy's only 34." Tig almost sounded like he was questioning his response, as he did the math on his fingers. "I don't think that's quite a mid-life crisis yet."

Juice snorted, "Yeah you'd know."

* * *

><p>Half-Sack, Mallory and dog had reached the first apartment complex, obviously the dog and Half stayed outside and found a park to wander off too while Mallory talked to someone in charge.<p>

As she sat down, she came in contact with a blonde lady, perhaps just a few years older than her. She had slim glasses and short bangs partially parted to one side. She looked down at the application that Mallory had quickly filled out. Rubbing her freckled nose, the blonde woman took her hand out and shook hands with Mallory.

"Mallory, pleasure meeting you, I'm Ada." She smiled and looked at the information, "So you have a little dog, do you know how big he will get? We do allow dogs, but only on the first level or the townhomes. Townhomes are a little more pricey, nice, but a little more."

"He's a Rottweiler, so about 70-ish pounds. Do you guys have a problem with certain breeds? I hate it, but people judge dogs on their breeds, he's just a puppy and I'm training him to be a good dog." She grinned as she put her purse on the empty chair next to her.

Ada answered, "Oh no, and I know what you mean. Just like people being racist, we don't care about that, as long as the little guys doesn't give anyone trouble." She continued to scan through the document. "Only one bedroom?"

"If there's a better deal for two, then I'd take that, just for visitors."

"No kids?" Ada inquired.

"Oh no, to young for that." Mallory smiled, "Just trying to find a place to live, get my career started, and eventually find a husband." Mallory felt like her and this girl were getting along just fine, and she was hoping that would help in her case.

"Where do you work now?" Before Mallory answered, Ada said, "Oh yes, the Teller-Morrow garage. Never been there, but have heard good things about their service." She looked to the next part of the paper that said income, "Woo, you make a hefty income there, your boss must really like you." She teased.

"Well, I am new to town. Long story short, my brother died, and what is left of my family is on the other side of the U.S so I am just out here alone. I am looking to get a place to live, and find a vet clinic."

"Oh you're a vet?"

"Well no, vet tech. Heh, vet nurse." She nervously responded. She felt that people didn't understand how important her job was too, just as well as the actual vet.

"Oh good for you. Maybe will have to bring my cats there, wherever you work." She beamed, "Two calico's, brother and sister. Just babies, actually a few months old."

Mallory thought that perhaps she made a friend, someone other than the guys. She nodded and was listening to what the girl had to say, but was kind of hoping to get the ball rolling on whatever the next step was.

"Well I personally think a townhouse may be better for you. You pay electric and we cover the rest of the utilities. If you want to buy a townhouse, we do have a deal going on, or are you only looking for renting?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought the townhomes were a little more expensive?" She was tentative to even bring that up.

"Oh sorry, for the first two months all you pay is electric, a deal we have going on."

"Yeah I'd probably look for just renting." She smiled, "How much will rent be?"

"I think a 2 bedroom would fit you better, $700 for a two bedroom, for one bedroom $850. You could find a roommate? I do think that you seem such an animal lover, the animals may want their own bedroom." Ada playfully laughed. "What do you think?"

"Can I have a tour?" Mallory asked, which Ada should have probably already offered by now. "My uhh, my brother is out at the park with the dog right now actually, you think they could tag a long?"

The blonde smiled and said she would get the keys and meet her out in the front in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Mallory ran over to the park and saw the ginger and dog playing in the grass. "Half, Half, Half!" She sounded panicked, but she was actually feeling pretty good about this.<p>

Half stopped what he was doing and reach for his pocket, as if by instinct. "No!" Mal said as she pushed his hand away. "Come on, we are going to look at my new townhouse."

"What?" He didn't seem to happy about that. "Jumping into this pretty fast, Mal. Shit, talk to someone about this before you spend all this money."

"Way to be a buzz kill." Mal stated as her hands were on her hips. She looked down at the dog and said, "C'mon!' In an overly perky voice. She looked back at Half and called out, "Just come and look at it."

"Clay won't let you live alone." He shook his head, "Not with stuff you know, and we don't know what Happy even thinks bout this."

She didn't even want to respond, when she heard Happy's name, she made a slurring sound as it pained her. She didn't know what was happening, but it never hurt her to look at something.

* * *

><p>When they went to look at the white house, it was white on the outside, and a neutral tone on the inside. Half greeted Ada and handed the dog to Mallory as he shut the door behind him. It was a split-level, they went downstairs first to see a small bathroom, and an open room, a family room, and then an outside door to the garage.<p>

As they went back to the front door they went up more sets of stairs and found another bathroom, living rom, and then a pretty big kitchen. As they turned by the kitchen there were more stairs that lead to the two bedrooms and then a main bathroom, and the master bedroom had a built in bathroom.

Mallory was not big on having certain appliances or wood, or stainless steel; she just wanted to find a place to live. Ada took her out to the deck, which lead them back to the living room and saw a big deck attached to the side. Big enough to bring some chairs, a grill, and a decent table out there.

"Is this the only one you have available that's in the same price?" Mallory asked.

"Well there's one that's kind of attached to some woods, little further out in Charming. But I don't know if that's-"

"Is it the same layout?" Half asked, while cutting her off. Mallory liked her alone space, and she was sure she'd feel more comfortable there.

"Oh yes, exact same."

"I want it!" Mallory smiled, but Half gripped her arm and shook his head.

"You should think about everything first."

"I did, and I want it." Mallory smirked, "When could I move in?"

Ada smiled, "We can do the rest of the paper work real quick, should take about ten more minutes, and then need first and last months rent, and could have you move in as soon as your approved."

Mallory now started to get worried, "I have bad credit, is that going to be a problem?"

Half sarcastically wrapped his arm around Mallory, "Oh to bad, that's okay you tried."

"Let's have you pay an extra $200 deposit. That sounds fair?" Ada seemed pretty reasonable. "I will pull up the address on Google maps and show you exactly where it is, other wise you are more than welcome to take this place."

"Perfect and perfect."

Half sighed and said he would pick her up in about twenty minutes. "Excuse him, he's only twenty, slightly immature and still having temper tantrums."

Ada smiled and said, " I get it, I have a younger brother, 26, but he had some too."

* * *

><p>Half started Mallory's car, before he moved the car he sighed and groaned, "Clay is going to have my other nut for this."<p>

Half-Sack went back to the club house and saw that even started to move around, he looked at the radio and saw the time was just about 9:00, so they were gone for almost an hour in a half. Driving up and parking the car, Gemma was the first to greet him.

"Hey prospect." She smiled, looking through the windows and then at the kid. "Where is she?"

"Uhh-"

"She okay?" Gemma's voice got loud real quick! "You aren't going t ohalf a sack if you don 't answer my question."

"Everything is fine." He held his hands up in a defensive matter, "She's just looking at places to live." He gulped, seeing that Gemma looked offended. "I think it's because of Happy, and I don't know. You need to talk to her."

Clay heard his old lady starting to get loud, so him and Bobby went over to figure out what was going on. "What the Hell is goin' on?" Bobby asked, looking at Half-Sack and then at Gemma.

"Mallory is looking for a place to live." Gemma face was twisting and turning into an upset emotion. "Should have known not to push her to falling for someone so quick. Shithead burned her, and now doesn't want anything to do with us."

"No, no. She just didn't know if because of the shit with Happy, if one day she'd be on the street." Half protected her; he knew he had to, especially with Mallory not being there to defend herself.

Gemma swore, "Jesus Christ." Gemma explained that she was dealing with Abel, and she was sure Mallory needed to talk to another woman about what she was going through, and how she was trying to deal with the club. "I know that hardships of having a man in the club, but I think Happy needs to get his shit together, Clay." She rolled her eyes," I didn't bring her back here to have your guys think she's just a free pussy, they still need to treat her with respect." Another moan of anger, "We have the fundraiser at the school." She turned to look at her husband, "Everyone on their best behavior. Is Jax and Happy coming back tonight?"

"Jax is, Happy is staying back a few more days."

Bobby snarled, "Oh I bet he is, why come back and deal with this shit?"

* * *

><p>Mallory had gotten the keys to her new town Ten minutes later Mallory and Sven came walking through the gates, and feeling multiple sets of eyes on them. Mallory looked at the ground, she didn't know if she should say the first word or not…she thought against letting whoever wanted to talk, to let them talk first. Shockingly Clay spoke first. "You are not our property, but my old lady took ya in, and we have had a rough few days under your belt…I hope your thinkin' shit really thoroughly."<p>

"I told Gemma I would eventually have to find somewhere to go. Happy is a dick, no offense to the rest of the club, but I deserve better. I just, I don't know Clay and Gemma, I am trying to work on not being apart of the party scene, I will be 25 soon…and want to have something to show for it. "

"Did you get the town house?" Gemma asked, folding her arms over one another.

Mallory slowly nodded, "I will show you guys of course. I am not looking to get away from you guys. A lot of you I have bonded with very well, but just I personally don't want to drink, smoke, and do or be around to much of this."

Clay nodded, "We totally respect that. Your not getting rid of us to easily, I don't give a shit what Happy says, you are always welcome here, in fact, I will have eyes still on you."

Mallory raised her eyebrows.

"When we care about someone, we don't let them travel to far away from us."

"Oh of course, and I actually I was thinking of this and didn't even tell it to Half-Sack. I got a two bedroom, so if someone needs an extra bed or something I have one."

Gemma teased and grabbed the girl's arm, "Sshhh baby, don't say that to loud, they'll never leave."

Juice, Tig, and Chibs started to walk towards the rest of the crowd. "Hey Chickie!" Chibs hugged the woman and said, "Good takin' care of us last night.

Juice felt something was going on, "What's going on?"

"Well, I rented a townhouse. Secluded so that's good, but yeah, I can move in whenever." Mallory smiled. She looked at Gemma, "In a few weeks I do want to look for a vet clinic and see if they have any positions for a vet tech, but I'm still here for work."

"Good to know hun, thanks." Gemma smiled and shuffled her purse further up her shoulder, "Well let's go see this new place you got." Gem looked back at Clay and nodded.

Gemma told Mallory to ride with her, and the rest of the guys would catch up on their bikes.

Clay looked at his men, "Gemma likes this girl, and from the way most of ya talk to her, ya do too. I don't give a shit what Happy says, she is family now."

Bobby nodded, "Half the time he's not even here, he will have to get over it, just like she will too."

Juice couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Look at this little idiot grinning." Clay laughed as he saw the odd haircut man grinning ear to ear.  
>home, she would move in tomorrow, next thing was to find a vet clinic, but she decided against that for probably another week. She was sure she was going to have a lot of explaining to do, and she would own up to everything. Looking outside with the dog buy her feet, Half was not back yet. "Looks like were walking back I guess little guy." She grinned as he made a small barking sound as they crossed the other side of the street.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__Things may seem good for Mallory in this chapter, but they won't stay that way for long, Happy will be back very soon, and we will find out what he was up too, and what that text message he sent to Tig meant! *insert dramatic music* Read and review, please! Thanks for everyone who has been doing that also for the favs and following my fic._

**Chapter 14:**

It was nearing lunchtime, Mallory had shown the guys her new home, she saw that the guys had mostly approved of it, which didn't really mean to much. Clay had taken her aside and asked, "You going to feel safe out here alone?"

"I mean, I guess." She shrugged, "I don't know anyone, so I don't think I have any enemies."

Clay cracked a grin, "Darling, you are with the SONS, you have tons of _enemies_." He saw her jaw nearly drop, "He is my brotha, but forget about Hap, darling, he's into croweaters, don't let him get to you." He looked like he was empathetic and put his arm around her, for a one-armed hug.

"What's this fundraiser thing I am hearing about today? Does Gemma need my help?" Mallory did feel bad that she really wasn't working, but it did seem like Gemma was just forgetting to tell her what to do with Abel still in the hospital and almost ready to leave.

"I'm sure. Her and some of the old ladies of other crew members from nearby charters are running a chili stand."

"Oh." She sighed, "Well I'm not even a girl of anyone, so I think that would be kind of weird."

"Juice will watch over you." Clay nodded and gave a toothy grin, "never seen the little freak so smiley, him and the prospect."

Mallory batted her eyelashes and made a girly giggle, it made her happy to know that even though she was slightly hurting on the inside, that she was making others come out of their shell and be cheerful for once.

* * *

><p>The guys had some business to do, and were going to meet up with some guy name Opie. Gemma and Mallory headed back to the clubhouse to get everything set up for later this afternoon. As soon as Gemma parked the car she turned to her right side and looked at the younger woman. "You hanging in there kid?"<p>

Mallory's face looked puzzled, she was hoping this conversation wasn't going to go to far in depth, she just really wanted to go and do what she needed to. "Uh, yeah, I mean everyone is always welcome there, so I would love the company. I just don't want to be around the partying constantly and the hoe of croweaters."

Gemma gave half a smile, "There not all bad, they just really like sex. They know not to fuck with my man, but you're new to town, so I could see them trying to ruffle your feathers." Gemma nodded and moved a few strands of Mallory's hair to behind her ears. "Hang in there baby." She smiled bigger, "Clay really wants someone to be with you at all times, sorry Darlin, I usually have Piney or Tig, think of it as a compliment."

Mallory knew she was a strong woman; she had been through similar situations, well sort of. With jackass guys that used and cheated on her, she had managed to get past it, she needed to focus on decorating her new place, work, looking into finding a clinic, and just being happy.

"Well what can I do to help?"

Gemma was used to doing a lot of things on her own, she needed to do something to boost Mallory's self esteem. "What you need to do is pamper yourself for a few hours."

"No Gemma, really. I feel like I have hardly done any work." Mallory was just being honest; she really never did actual work since she had been there.

Gemma chuckled, "I don't care, I'm telling you that your job is to go get so pampering." Gemma shuffled some belonging in her purse and grabbed some bills of money and shoved it in Mallory's hands. "An old lady needs to always look good, that's the difference between old ladies and croweaters. We can look good with clothes on and naked, they only look good naked." Gemma opened her door and started to move to get out of the car. "

Mallory explained she didn't know where anything was, but Gemma told her the name of a salon she went to. "They do hair, nails, and have a spa. I'll tell Clay to have someone check in on you when they can."

* * *

><p>Clay and the others met up with a tall, broad shoulder, an intimidating face, his facial hair was light brown, his hair was short unlike some of his other crewmembers. "What's goin' on Clay?" His voice was deep and masculine, he was Opie. "Where's Jax?"<p>

"Him and Happy were doing some shit, he'll be back, he fill you in?"

"Little. Hey man I'm here for you guys, I told that to Jax." Opie had just previously did five years, he had just gotten out a couple months ago. He waited to talk to Clay; he would rather of talked to him with his best friend by his side. It just didn't turn out this way. "Donna doesn't need to know, I need to be back in the club. Shit tore me up." His father, Piney was also apart of the club, the oldest member.

Piney usually liked to stay back and watch over the shop and Gemma, but he knew they were going to see Opie, and Piney didn't talk to him much when Opie was on the inside.

Clay mentioned that they had the fundraiser to go too, and Gemma asked for Opie to do the fireworks. He had gladly accepted a couple weeks ago. "You know when Jax is coming back?"

Clay took his lighter and rammed it against the end of the cigar that was shoved in his mouth. "Few hours. I'll tell him to stop by and fill in the details."

* * *

><p>As they returned back to the shop, they needed to do some actual work on cars. After all they were mechanics, so for the next few hours. Before Clay could check on Gemma in her office, they heard a hook, and turned the see a very familiar car rolling up into the lot with a motorcycle leading the way.<p>

It was Jax and Mallory. Mallory parked the car, and Jax yelled, "You see this smokin' hot chick?" He joked as he opened the front door, and Mallory was nearly beat red. She had her done; it was layered, and colored highlights, keeping her dark brunette, but light blonde and black streaks running down her face. She had her makeup done with bright colors, and attracting eyes to her face. Better fitting clothes, nothing to revealing, but not needing to always be baggy. She had to embrace that she was a normal weight for her height, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. She felt good about the way she looked, and she never thought that was to important until she realized it was making her feel better about herself on the inside.

"Thanks Jax." Mallory muttered as she felt eyes on her, she never wanted to be all pampered and only attract guys from her looks.

"Just helpin' ya out Darlin'. " He teased as he winked and waited for her to get all the way out of the car.

Gemma smiled and shook her head, she had to admit she wasn't sure Mallory was going to listen to her. "Was just about to send someone to check on ya."

She walked closer to the girl, she looked like a totally new person if you didn't know who she was, there was a good chance you wouldn't believe that she was the same old Mallory. When Gemma got closer, Mallory kept smiling but she whispered, "I don't know Gemma I don't want to look like a tramp or anything."

Gemma looked down at her attire, she was wearing a graphic tee with a black panther on it with a black background, and tighter jeans, nothing to revealing. "Honey, you look fine." She looked at her again, "You were wearing baggier clothes, embrace your great rack, and look at that ass, you got meat to you. Your not plus size, you're an average girl. You have a body, embrace it Darlin' trust me."

Chibs and Tig were told by Jax to go check out the new girl; Juice overheard them and decided to go check the newcomer out as well. Tig whistled as they were coming closer and said, "Gemma ya gunna introduce us to your friend?"

Mallory chuckled, "Tig really? It's me."

"Mallory?" Tig asked, as he and Chibs were just a few feet away from the two women. "Damn, uhh you look, goooood." He looked over at Chibs who was wide-eyed and just stared at the woman.

"What's the meanin' of this?" Chibs asked as he went over and gave Mallory a hug, "Pretty no matter what, Lassie."

Tig smiled and followed Chib's actions but said, "But Damn." He said as he gave a short whistle.

"You guys are embarrassing me." Mallory nervously chuckled, as she was even redder now, if that was possible. "Just something new, I don't know."

Gemma saw that she was getting uncomfortable, sort of. "Hey boys enough of drooling over Mallory."

Juice stood to the side, Gemma looked up at him and said, "You want a hug from her too so you can feel her rack?"

Juice and Mallory both looked at Gemma with their jaw wide open. Gemma was not one to sensor what she was saying. Juice didn't say anything he just smiled and walked off.

Gemma watched the men walk away and turned to face Mallory and said, "You did good baby, you look like a bad bitch." Mallory gave a half a smile, she wasn't sure that was the exact compliment that she wanted, but she understood what the lady was saying.

* * *

><p>At 3 is technically when the fundraiser started, but Gemma needed to go and set up, she was telling everyone that she needed to leave no later then 1:30, and it was nearly 1 o'clock, so she was starting to stress out. Her and some of the other old ladies would be there to set up together, and some of the croweaters would fill in the gaps.<p>

Luanne was an old lady of a man named Otto. Otto was locked away right now, but was pure definition of loyalty to SAMCRO, Clay and Jax. Luanne ran a porn industry; she had worked from the bottom, actually being one of the girls that did the pornos and now to running it.

Gemma just got off the phone with Luanne, who said she would meet her there, and also reminded Gemma to bring some of the guys for the fundraiser; mainly one for fireworks. Gemma had that all planned out with Opie, Jax needed to show up too, just because Gemma would have his ass if he didn't show up.

* * *

><p>Half answered the phone that was ringing on the wall inside one of the garages. He told the person on the phone to hold on, the young kid looked around and asked Bobby if he had seen Mallory.<p>

Bobby was sitting on his ass, relaxing. He gave him a smug look, "Do I look like I know where she is, c'mon prospect, I'm not here keeper."

Half smiled and walked over towards the room that was her's, he saw the door was wide open, so he kept walking forward.

Sticking his head through the slight crack of the door, he saw that she had her back to the door and was starting to gather things. Not like she had much to gather. He tapped on the door, and saw her nearly jump out of her skin. "Sorry, you have call?" He sounded confused as he was delivering the message, mostly for the fact he didn't know who'd be calling her.

She nodded and followed him over to the garage and handed her the cordless, whir phone. After being on the phone for just a minute or two she hung up the phone and told Half, "I forgot to pick up my spare keys, the lady, Ada called to tell me." She sighed, "Better go get that before I forget."

Bobby came over to take a sip of a bottled pop on the shelf behind where Mallory was standing. "Oh Half-Sack found her." He laughed, "Half tell ya, you got a phone call?"

She smiled back and said, "Yeah have to pick up my spare key for the home."

Bobby looked over to the other side of the lot and heard Gemma cursing as she was running out of time before the fundraiser. "Naw, you stay back and help Gemma. Clay and I can go."

Clay heard his name and perked his head up from the truck that he was working on. "What's Bobby signing us up for?"

Mallory replied before the long, crazy haired man could. To go get my spare key, from Ada, uhhh I think Ada Derby, or Darby? Something like that."

She saw wide-eye stares from Clay and Bobby towards one another, Mallory had to wonder what was the big deal. Did she butcher that girl's name and she was a friend? Mal felt like she should leave, so she quickly left the garage with the men looking at one another.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**__ Wow, chapter 15 is here! Happy is sorta back, he will be back in chapter 16. By the way, let me just say I love Chucky! And he will be back soon in my story compared to the show! I know I haven't really introduced Tara, I'm sorry, I just didn't really like her character, but I will in the next chapter, 16. Thanks for the favorites, those who follow the story and of course the reviews! Keep it up everyone, please!_

_**Chapter 15:**_

Clay and Bobby made their way to the office building of the apartment and townhouse complex that Mallory had just paid for her new townhouse. After backing up their bikes against the sidewalk curb, they put down the kickstands and headed inside.

The SAMCRO president slowly took off his sunglasses, and hooked them through a pocket on his black cut.

The blonde smiled at the men, despite them looking pretty rough. "Hi, can I help you gentlemen with something?"

"Yea, uhh, here to pick up a spare key." Clay answered, his raspy voice making him sound like he was more irritable than usual.

Ada cocked her head and said, "For an apartment or townhome?" She looked at Bobby then back at Clay, "I'm sorry I deal with almost every person, you don't look familiar."

Bobby walked a few steps forward and began to explain, "Np for Mallory, she was just here. She's off helping his wife," pointing to Clay, "With getting ready for a fundraiser, she sent us to pick it up." Well half of what he said was true.

"I need to contact her, just to make sure." Ada looked at the men with a worried expression, "I'm sure your telling the truth, but I just have to cover my ass. Hope you understand?"

Clay was staring at her name plague, and sure enough all it said was: Ada D. "Ada D? Derby?"

She smiled happily, "Oh yeah, do you know my uncle?"

Clay and Bobby looked at one another, but Clay quickly responded, "Heard of him, quite a unique name." Before he said anything else he caught a glimpse of some ink that was peeking out from the top of her shoulder to just right about where her t-shirt sleeves cut off.

"Excuse me for a second, I will call Mallory."

"Oh no, we got it." Clay smirked as he motioned that Bobby would call her on his pre-paid cell phone. "Do you need to speak to her too?"

"Yeah," She half grinned and shrugged, "Sorry, just following protocol. I'm a stickler for following rules, I get that from my uncle I think."

Clay held in his roar of laughter and trying not to snicker. He was going to have a talk with Mallory, he didn't' how she close she was with her uncle. But things could turn real bad pretty quick.

* * *

><p>Mallory finished helping Gemma with all the containers filled with Chili, and brought some ingredients in case they had a better turn out than usual, to make some at the fundraiser. Looking at her watch, Gemma cussed and said, "Have the prospect bring you in about an hour."<p>

Mallory nodded and asked if someone was going to stay with Gemma. "We have the an officer on our side, a chief, you'll meet him today, Wayne Unser. Clay always has him watching over our table, since his is across from ours. Besides some of the old ladies actually manage to drag their men out, not like Clay could give a shit about this." She rolled her eyes, she knew that Clay had other things to do, though they strongly believed in this kind of stuff, but Clay only attended when he absolutely needed too. "Jax and Opie will come soon, so I will have some company." She smiled.

Mallory smiled back, she loved how close Jax and Gemma seemed to be, and just how much love Gemma had for her son, even though he was an adult. All the sudden she saw Half-Sack handing her the phone, "It's Clay, some issue with picking up the key."

Mallory looked confused, by responded with a, :Hello? Clay is everything okay?:

:Yeah, just uhh, Ada, needed to make sure we weren't trying to break in or some other shit. I'm gunna hand her the phone, BUT don't hang up because Bobby has to tell you something afterwards.:

Several seconds later she heard the woman's voice. :Hi Mal, it's Ada, sorry bout this, like Clay said, I just need to make sure that you know these men, and it

's just to cover my own ass too.:

:Oh yeah, just to prove it, Clay is the tall grey haired man, really tough looking, and Bobby is the shorter, bigger guy with hippie hair. See I know them.:

:Oh, haha, Mal your so funny. Okay perfect, well I'm handing the phone to your friend Bobby, and I will give Clay the key then.:

:Yup, sounds perfect, sorry about the confusion and any trouble.:

:Yea' uhh, Mallory, It's Bobby.:

:Well I figured that, because everyone told me you were going to talk to me.:

:Been hanging out with the prospect to much, catching his attitude girl.: Bobby walked out of the room and went outside, so the line was silent for a moment. :Okay, uhh this girl Ada what do you know about her? You two seem pretty chummy just now.:

:Oh I wouldn't say that. Only think I guess you could say we bonded over was she said she had two cats, and on the application for the townhouse I wrote down that would soon be my occupation, and I just work here for now.:

:Ada's last name is Darby, she is related to another Darby, Ernest, that we don't get along with to well. He's a damn Neo-Nazi. She seems harmless, but also pretty fake, Clay and I caught a glimpse of what looked like a typical tattoo that they get on her. You have a spare bedroom that's about to be put to good use.:

:So it's basically going to be like I never moved out?:

:Ha, pretty much. Stay at the club house tonight, tomorrow Gemma and a few of the guys well help with moving and shopping, on Clay.:

* * *

><p>That was pretty much the end of the conversation, Half-Sack was supposed to hang back with her for now, and they were supposed to tell Tig to go and watch over Gemma. Clay always says Tig is really the only one, besides Jax and Bobby to watch over her. The women were always to be protected, because a lot of the enemies of SAMCRO had and will continue to go after the women of the club.<p>

"So apparently I need a young kid to babysit me." She said as she snapped the phone shut. "I mean come on now, Clay says that the girl Ada from the home office is related to some Neo-Nazi, that's fine, but she seemed alright, didn't she?"

Half shook his head as if he was taken off guard. 'Don't ask me, I don't think you should have done that."

She wasn't ever looking to get away from the guys, for the few days she was there with them she felt a lot closer to everyone, except Happy, but she hardly even thought of him for the last half a day. She did always say that in a guy she wanted them to be protective, and she's basically dealing with all the guys in the club being protective over here, it was nothing to complain about, she just had to keep telling herself that.

* * *

><p>Clay thanked Ada as him and Bobby had gotten the key just a few minutes later. As Clay pulled his sunglasses back over his face him and the larger man waved goodbye as they stepped out and onto their bikes. "We gotta look into this Ada girl. I want her at the clubhouse tonight, call the prospect, he is going to stay around this area, I'll have Piney watch after her while she's at the club for now." He sighed as he started up his bike and began to latch on his helmet, "Call, Hap."<p>

* * *

><p>Some guy came with Jax to the clubhouse; Mallory had just been introduced to him by Piney. "Mallory, this is my son, Opie." Mallory looked at the men and smiled, she could kind of see the resemblance.<p>

Opie nodded and said hello. Jax said he just needed to check on something in the kitchen. He was just making sure that Gemma grabbed everything, the fundraiser was a good cause but always made her stressed, because none of the other women really did anything.

Half-Sack walked over to the gang; he had just met Opie the other day. "Piney, Clay is coming back in a bit, I gotta go and stay at the office." He saw the confusion in the old man's eyes, "Uhh the apartment complex office."

Opie looked at the younger guy and asked, "Why, what's going on there?"

Mallory smiled, "They are paranoid that the lady there who helped me is works with her uncle, Ernest Darby. I keep telling them that she was as nice as could be."

Opie huffed, "May be nothing, and may be something. But she made a sale, so I don't think she'd do anything to malicious…"

"Son." Piney cut in and motioned for him to go with Jax. "Go see if Jax needs help." Piney eyed Mallory and said, "Stay here for a bit longer, looks like we may have something to do real quick." He said as he jaw Clay and Bobby head back to the clubhouse, and managed to grab ahold of almost everyone.

* * *

><p>This short man, with a shaved head, still traces of what was his dark hair still visible. He wore a brown coat, kaki pants, and a blue polo shirt; he looked scared as he was walking out of the door. He was getting out of the big house, he should look happy, but he knew that he still had enemies on the outside. He recently had become friends with one of SAMCRO's guys, Otto.<p>

After nearly slamming into the door that he just exited out of because he saw an Asian man, the man stopped and took a deep breath. He saw two bikes and a black van following from behind.

Tig and Bobby were the two that were on their motorcycles; Hal opened the sliding door and asked, "You Chuck?"

Chuck, or Chucky smiled as he quickly ran to the van, carrying his belongs in a paper bag, and heaving himself up into the car. He sat in between Jax and Clay, and mentioned how thankful he was that Otto had put in such a good word for him, shaking the two author figures hands.

Not anticipating his next act, Chucky stuck his hands in his pants and began to stroke himself. Otto tried to warn Clay that he had some nervous ticks and this was the on.

* * *

><p>Coming back from Stockton was about a 30-40 minute drive, Clay wanted to bring Chucky back to the clubhouse, mostly because he had to return some of the guys before the fundraiser had actually started. When they got back Mallory smiled at Chucky and introduced herself, as she sat waiting to figure out who was taking her to the fundraiser. "You pretty." Chucky smiled as he complimented the girl.<p>

"Oh? Thanks Chucky, you-your very sweet." She generously grinned back, and then looked over at Clay. "I need to head over there soon, I can just go, I think I will be fine if the guys are busy."

Clay eyed the young woman and gave a small grin, "Ah? Don't think your getting out of getting an escort that quickly." He pointed to Tig and Jax, "Bobby is getting his fat-ass dressed. They're going with for now, I probably will need to haul someone back, but you'll be with Gemma, and Opie is doing the fireworks."

Mallory looked up and saw a very large looking Elvis Presley walking towards her, and she couldn't help but start to snicker. He pointed at her and said, "Don't even think about it." He lightly laughed as he attempted to carefully put his helmet on his black wig.

* * *

><p>They left without Bobby but he was not far behind, they watched him for at least five minutes before they left. Mallory rode on Tig's bike, as she wrapped her arms around him, she watched the sights as they zoomed by landmarks. She saw them pulling into a busy parking lot and seeing that it said something about middle school, she knew she was in the right place.<p>

Opie was meeting his family at the schooling event, Mallory didn't know this man really, so she didn't really feel like talking to him. She wasn't rude, but she didn't want his wife to get upset or anything by seeing them talking, so she just smiled and would nod when he was talking. "I gotta wait for Donna and the kids." He commented right after they parked their bikes.

"Yea' okay, stop by the booth." Jax said as he attached his helmed to the handles of his bike, waiting for the others. "Bobby ya better hurry, before Gemma has your balls."

Jax stayed for a moment just to make sure that Opie was okay. He knew that Opie's wife; Donna was not to supportive of her husband being back in the club, especially after being locked up for the last five years. While he stayed behind, Tig, Bobby, and Mallory went to go and find Gemma and the stand.

Mallory looked around in awe at all of the people at the fundraiser. Tig yanked on her, as she kept walking but not in the right direction. "No Doll, this way." Bobby was leading the way; as soon as he saw the chili stand he hurried his overweight ass.

"Jesus Elvis!" Gemma snapped as she looked at the stand next to her and saw all the impatient kids. "Little late?" She teased as she pointed to the stand next to there's, "they've been waiting."

Bobby retaliated, "Hey do you know how hard it is to get this wig in a helmet?" He watched her shake her head no, smiled, and continued to finish getting ready and greeted the children.

Tig and Mallory popped up a few moments later, Gemma gave both of them a hug. "Glad to see you two." She smiled, but looked over her shoulder, 'Where's Jax?"

"Checking on Opie. He's waiting for Donna and the kids." Tig explained how Opie has been catching a lot of shit lately for being in contact with the club and such.

Mallory looked at the chili and then back at Gemma, "So what do you need help with?" She looked at the other women, who weren't glaring at her, but were sure to check to see who she was. Mallory motioned for Gemma to come slightly closer to her, "Gemma this is uncomfortable, and didn't you say these are old ladies and croweaters? I'm neither."

Tig looked over and saw Jax was on his way over, no sign of Opie. Tig said he'd be right back, he was going to talk to Jax for a minute and then the two of them would be back at the stand.

"Oh honey it's fine. Ain't no one going to say anything rude to you." Gemma waved over to the police officer's stand across from the chili stand, and pointed out, a nearly bald headed man, late sixties, and had a slight gut to him. "That's Wayne, Wayne Unser, he's good friends of ours, hangs out at the club house."

Mallory looked at his shirt and how it said chief, Gemma must have noticed her confused look and explained, "Trust me, he is on our side, has been for years. He's a good guy."

* * *

><p>Happy was still with the newest members of SAMCRO, they were in a different charter, they were all newly patched in. He talked to the president, Jury and said that Bobby had called him, and they need him back to Charming. "Some shit is going down." He commented, "I don't know something about the girl."<p>

"You going to tell her what happened here?" Jury asked, he was an older man, and at one point he did have an old lady, but he still thought you needed to respect the women. He only would really talk to the croweaters when he was drunk. "Hap, you should."

Happy looked at the older man and just stood there for a second. "I don't know yet, I just wanted her so Juice couldn't…"

"Listen man, can't do that to women, especially the good ones, but it seemed like you guys didn't even know what you were." The older man would always lecture the younger men in his club about the same way. "Trust me I love pussy too, but if you're serious about one girl, no other pussy should matter." He looked down at the ground, almost appearing ashamed. "I let the best thing in my life getaway from the attitude you younger guys have…"

Happy nodded, "Yeah, I get it." He cleared his throat and said, "Listen man, I better head out."

Jury stood up and gave the assassin a brotherly like hug, patted his shoulder and watched as he exited the building and began to be on his way back.

* * *

><p>Gemma motioned for Unser to come over and get some free chili, and to introduce Mallory to the law enforcement officer. "Wayne, this is Mallory." Gemma smiled as she started to fill up a bowl for her friend.<p>

"Oh yeah? Hey there Mallory, Wayne Unser." He smiled and said thanks as Gemma have him an extra scoop of the food. "What brings you to our lovely Charming?"

Gemma looked at him as if that was a stupid question, "Jeez Wayne, you want to check her background too?" Gemma smarted off but smiled afterwards.

"Just asking. She with one of the guys?"

Mallory happily smiled and said, "Naw, not right now. Time will tell though."

Unser's phone was ringing and he said he'd be back after he got the call. Before answering his phone he said, "Damn good chili, Gemma."

Gemma looked over at Mallory, "Ya okay with saying that? That your not with one of the guys?" She rubbed the girl's back and smiled, "He may come around, you have Juice just waiting, that's not fair to him though, baby."

Mal nodded and said, "I know. Trust me I know."

* * *

><p>Wayne came back a few minutes later and said, "Gemma, that was Clay on the phone. He said to stay here with you, Opie, and Bobby, him, Jax and the prospect are going to deal with something, and the rest of them are going to look at her home." He said while pointing to Mallory, "Something about the Nords may know where she lives or something." He shrugged his arms, "I didn't catch much, he was pretty pissed off."<p>

Mallory cocked a bit of attitude, "I don't know this Ernest guy he keeps talking about. The girl who was in the office and talked to me about my house, well her uncle is this Ernest guy."

Gemma lifted her face back for a moment, "Honey it'll be fine, go with them." She eyed Wayne, "You stay at your stand, we should be fine with all the bodies we have here." Looking up she saw Jax nodded his head as if saying bye, and Tig coming back to the stands. "I think your going with Tiggy. Jesus, I wish Clay would tell me something, especially when he is taking all my bodies."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**__ Sorry everyone, I have been sick with a stinking cold, and have been going to sleep real early. Finally I had the energy to write something up. Now I had to explain some things throughout the chapter, mainly about what Happy did or did not do. Alright everyone, input time: __**who/whom**__ should __stay__ with Mallory? Half-Sack? Chibs? Tig? Juice? Thanks for all those that are reading/reviewing, I appreciate it SO much! :) Also, for those that are favoriting/following the story, everyone rocks!_

**Chapter 16:**

With three different groups splitting apart, Gemma and Wayne continued to stay at their stands, Bobby was next to Gemma's chili stand, and Opie was sticking around with his family, still on alert though, and constantly checking on Gemma. They never knew when something was going to happen, but most of the different gangs had family, children, or both, and had a heart, _most_, not all though!

Gemma knew of the Nords the most, most because she had become face to face with Ernest. Just a few days ago when she was at the hospital looking at Jax's son, her grandson. Gemma was part Jewish, so her and Ernest really didn't along.

It was hard to tell who was against the SONS and who wasn't. Especially when it came to new people entering their lives. Gemma could sense that type of thing; generally just minutes after meeting people. She always supported Jax's and Clay's decisions, so if Clay thought it was a good idea to check on Mal's house, then Gemma was not to stand in the way.

* * *

><p>Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Mallory had all headed out for the townhouse, leaving Piney back at the clubhouse, with some of the actual workers. The ride there was pretty quick, Mallory rode with Tig, so they lead the way, with the others followed closely behind. When they reach the townhome, they did see that it was decently secluded, odd since most of the homes in Charming were fairly close together; whether regular homes, or townhomes.<p>

As they rode up through the driveway, the could definitely tell that this would be an easy target for the Nords, or any of the SAMCRO's rivals groups to find. Though, it could all be used to benefit the crew as well. Whenever anything goes wrong, Teller-Morrow is instantly where everyone thinks the incident occurred at. But with Wayne practically aligned with SAMCRO, they did seem to get away with many, many things.

Tig groaned as he looked around, "Yeah, Clay and Gemma ain't ever gunna let you be here alone. " He said to Mallory.

"It's fine, I wanted to be secluded, it's, well it's kind of what I know best." She shrugged as she took of the black helmet and hooked it to the handles on Tig's bike.

"Mal, you's don't know them damn Nazi's, an' sure don't know the lassie who sold ya the house." Chibs explained, "Best figure out who ya want to be your roommate, cause Tiggy is right, Clay and Gemma won't let ya be out here alone."

Mallory said numerous comments under her breath, but she couldn't be to upset that people cared about her and her safety. She looked up at Chibs, and he said they were going to head back to the clubhouse, she would stay there with Piney. "Clay, Jacky boy and the prospect should be jus' bout done with wha' they were up too."

Mallory looked at Juice and Tig, "What are they going to do?" She asked, as she handed them her keys, taking it off of her keychain. "Do not-" She looked at Tig, "Mess up my new home."

Tig had a crafty smile, "Don't worry Doll, hey we may be roommates."

She smiled and shook her head, "You are not bringing skanks here if you stay with me." She knew it did make sense to have at least one of the guys stay with her, but she did think it would be wise to choose someone she wouldn't have any romantic connection with.

Her and Chibs started to walk away and Chibs grumbled, "May want two of the boys to stay with ya, lassie."

Mallory nodded, she was hoping that the guys would respect her decision on her choice or choices when she had thought of them. Because it was her place, but she was working for the club, and making VERY good money, so she was watchful on how to voice her opinion.

* * *

><p>One lone bike had come through the parking lotdriveway of the clubhouse; Piney had sent the actual workers on a lunch break. The old man looked over from the picnic table and smiled as he saw the lone member parking his bike.

He slowly made his way over to the man and smiled, "How are our new brothers doing?"

Taking off his helmet, the bald man smiled and said, "Their good." Happy slowly rose up from sitting on his bike and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Piney loved to give shit when ever he could, "Everyone or the girl?" He saw that Happy had his normal expression that he usually did, serious. "They are all scattered around." He motioned his hand through the air in a waving like motion. "Hell if I know, ain't no one tell me shit. Some are at the school fundraiser, some are with the Asians dealing with some shit, the rest are at the girl's new house."

"What?" Happy called out, in a very irritated like fashion. "She got kicked out?" Happy had no problem with Piney, but the two never really talked, then again Happy didn't talk unless it was usually about harming another individual.

"Naw, she went and got some place, I don't know Clay thinks Darby is going to go to the house or something." Piney shifted and walked back to the picnic table to sit down. "Like I said, Hell if I know anything." He chuckled, "I've been here drinking." He felt something roll at his feet, and heard the jingling of the dog's tags on his collar. "Oh and playing with the dog."

"She can't even take care of the damn dog?" Happy hissed. "Fucking got her the damn animal…"

Piney was about to toss the tennis ball, but Happy walked over and snatched it from him, and said, "I guess I'll take care of it, damn bitch won't."

Piney just rolled his eye, he knew better then to respond to Happy, he was just on a warpath right now.

Chibs screeched his bike as he quickly accelerated up to Teller-Morrow garage, he didn't even get a chance to park where he normally likes too, because Mallory was slapping his shoulder and yelling at him to stop. "Aye." The Scotsman groaned as he did what the woman asked.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled as she saw the tall man looking around the table, and holding the dog's ball in one of his hands. "Give me that." She snapped her finger for the dog to come to her.

"He's not your fucking dog's babysitter." Happy growled as he pointed to Piney, "You don't live here, so give me that damn dog."

Mallory lowered to the ground and picked up Sven and nuzzled him. "What the fuck do you mean give him to you? You gave him to me, get the fuck out of here with that bullshit."

Happy froze for a moment, Mallory did look pretty different, better, more confident with herself. He eyed Chibs as he slowly walked over to the scene. "'Ey brotha." Chibs nodded, "Wha's goin' on here?"

The tall, bounty hunter sighed and said, "Ask her."

Mallory looked concerned and looked up at Piney, she wanted Chibs to be there with her. "Piney, take Sven please. Go give him a treat." Piney really did like animals, so he smiled and took the dog from Mallory's arms and whispered something to her and walked off.

With attitude in her voice, she walked closer to the picnic table and sat down, Chibs followed her actions. "I betta stay, don't need no bloodshed."

Mallory looked up at Happy and said, "Saw that fucking text you sent to Tig the other day. Real mature you son of a-" She was cut off by Chibs holding her down from nearly lashing out over the table. "How dare you- you ass hole, I have been in Charming for less than a week, made me fall for your ass, and you go and do something like that. Were done, I don't want to be around you, so I got a house, we will not be talking, I don't even want to look at you." She turned away and eyed Chibs.

Happy knew what she was talking about. "I didn't ask you to fall for me." Happy sincerely commented, "I don't do relationships, I'm not good at them." He snarled, "I kill people, and drink, and fuck croweaters…"

"So you did fuck someone?" She probed, not once looking back at him.

"Look at me when you talk to me." He moaned.

"Chibs, this ass hole better not raise his fucking voice to me." She nervously chuckled.

Chibs looed up at Happy and said, "Hap, she's a woman, talk to her like one." Chibs did have the occasional sexual encounter with croweaters, but he was by no means disrespectful, and Mallory figured it was because he had a teenage daughter.

Happy rolled his eyes and grinded his teeth. "I don't know why you had Tig's phone, you do something with him? Fine by me, we weren't anything, just a good time."

Mallory opened her mouth, like she was going to saw something, but then just closed it quickly. Her eyes widened and now she felt stupid. She got up, but Chibs lightly pushed her back down.

"I ain't no fuckin' counselor, but we aren't leavin' on bad terms." He cursed.

Mallory watched as more bikes and a van pulled up, she gave a soft smirk and said, "Watch me."

* * *

><p>Majority of SAMCRO was back at the clubhouse, Opie, Gemma, and Bobby were still at the fundraiser, and as soon as Jax parked the van, he made sure to get his ass back there before Gemma had a fit. Clay welcomed Happy back, but saw that he missed something as he viewed Mallory stomp off as soon as they had arrived.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" The prospect asked, as he felt concerned almost instantly.

Tig looked through his phone and sighed, "She saw this message the other day. Chibs and I were out with her, an' I got plastered, the phone must've fallen out…"

Clay took the phone and read the message, before saying anything, he huffed and slammed the phone so roughly, he almost snapped it in half. He lifted his glasses up over his head with his pointer finger and said, "You better fucking figure this out. SAMCRO is not some damn dating service. If shit don't work out, ya two need to settle it an' be able to stand each other at least." He then eyed over at Juice and Tig, "What did ya think about the house? Think the Nords are onto us?"

Tig pointed over at Half-Sack, "Send the kid to go swoon the girl that Mal dealt with."

Half-Sack frowned, "I don't want a target on my back for hittin' on the Nazi's niece, no way."

Clay smirked, "We'll just send a few to stay over there with Mallory."

"Are you going to let her choose?" Half asked.

Clay jokingly got in his face, "No, she doesn't get a choice." He laughed as he took out a cigar and started to lit it. "Should just be one big slumber party." He cackled. Looking up, he saw that Happy had faded away and walked over to the rooms, knowing all to well that Mallory was over there.

"Half-Sack, watch them, go be a good big brotha." Tig teased.

"She's older than me." Half corrected.

"Just go." Chibs roared, he put his hands over his head, "Aye Clay, can't be havin' this, is Hap goin' ta be able to stay here and be alright? The boy is off a lot, may be bes' that he stays with anotha charter, find some work for him away from Charming for now?"

"We can't send Happy away just because of this." Tig interjected.

Clay nodded, both Chibs and Tig had a good point, "Hap usually volunteers to leave anyways, I don't want to push him out like that. The guy doesn't like to stay in one place anyways."

* * *

><p>Mallory sat on one of the leather couches in the living room area, if that's what you wanted to call it. She heard footsteps coming near her and she said, "Listen, it's whatever, I'm done arguing. I'm done swearing, I just don't want to talk about anything."<p>

"Yeah, well I could care less." He said, with the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. Mallory didn't find that funny, as she sighed and folded her arms over one another.

"I am not out of line. Women are sensitive, you don't know my past, I don't know yours, we did stuff, woo hoo, lets get over it. I will not be in your way, Sven is my dog, you gave him to me, and I am taking him with me." She looked up after taking a few breaths. "Well, when you learn how to vocalize, you can chime in whenever you like." She commented and gave a 'screw off' kind of a smile.

Happy shook his head, "I will not defend myself, because I didn't do anything."

"Whatever Happy, what the fuck ever." She stuck her hand out, "Hope you got your dick wet, I really do, because I know you would die without having sex." She looked at him, her eyebrows all fluffed out from starting to raise her voice. "I mean come on, you don't have true feelings, and you wanted to fuck, the next day after I got raped. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

She stood up and saw that Half was slowly starting to approach the area too. "I'm not even going to get emotional. I learned my lesson." She gritted her teeth. "Soon I won't bother anyone from here anymore."

Happy looked at Half and then at Mallory. "Why?"

"Well I don't want to work here, Gemma is doing me a favor, when I get enough money saved up for a few months of bills I'm going to go find another job."

"Did you know that? You put her up to this?" Happy nearly shrieked at the young boy. "Or did Juice?"

"Un-fucking believable." She shook her head, with a very heated smile placed on her face. "I'm done, your impossible.." She turned to the corner and went to what was her room, seeing that Piney and Sven was in there, and shut the door.

Half felt uncomfortable with the position he was in, but he had to ask. "Did you do something?"

"Well, yeah. This croweater was outside and this dude was giving her a hard time, so I punched the motherfucker out. He wasn't even part of the crew down there, just some strange fucker. She wanted to thank me, so she blew me. I didn't even do anything."

Half sack was wide-eyed, mostly because of the fact; he had never heard Happy say more than a sentence. That was the most he had ever heard him talk. Technically he did do something though, Half was sure that Happy didn't object to having his dick sucked.

"Dude, no good. I mean I think of Mal as an older sister, I don't know. She may have gotten attached quickly, but I know some of her past, you guys never really got to talk about that." He sighed, "I mean she did just get raped, she has had some serious ass holes in her life."

Happy didn't know what to say. He was a guy, and to be honest any guy he knew he was in the same situation he was in, he was sure was going to say the same thing. Sorry and it's a guy thing. Happy knew he wasn't ready for anything serious. He just hasn't reached that pointed in his life yet. "I didn't want Juice to have her, I think that was it." Without another word, Happy went to one of the other spare rooms, since his was normally right next to hers, and calmly shut the door. In the assassin's mind, he really didn't do anything wrong, but he was oh so wrong.

* * *

><p>A younger looking woman was walking around doing her laps in the hospital, and she looked into one of the rooms that held a baby inside of an incubator. She smiled, knowing that it was Jax's child. She grabbed the baby's chart and smiled at all the numbers she was seeing. Flipping the page over to compare the starting numbers, "I think tomorrow's the day, Abel. Probably tomorrow." She grinned ear to ear.<p> 


End file.
